Mother
by orpsgod
Summary: My take on Jack's Mother and Father,& where Jack may have gotten some of his quirky behavior. Go ahead read it, you can always click the X if you want. One of my first stories. Warning: horrific use of grammar and structure, will fix one of these days!
1. Chapter 1

Mother

She was a lovely young woman, with long dark hair, and even darker eyes shining out from a well-shaped face. She was, to all she met, rather exotic looking with her not quite olive complexion, although she had been born and raised by a well to do English Father and Mother.

Her Father had been a Diplomat and as such she had been exposed to a variety of different cultures. Whether it had been the numerous moves from place to place interacting with all those different people, or something else in her nature, she had grown up with a way with people. Rarely not receiving what she set out to get. Once she set those eyes on someone and used those beguiling facial expressions it was hard, if not impossible, for anyone not to give into her.

She stood leaning against the ships rail, the wind blowing her long dark hair about her face. She knew she should be below deck, but the thought of that dank, dark space was not a welcoming one. The wind had been picking up most of the afternoon and ominous clouds had been building on the horizon almost as long. The Captain had set most of the crew to readying the ship for a storm and if those clouds were to be the judge it was going to be a bad one. She did not fear the sea, but did hold it with what she had always considered a healthy respect, and knew before long she would have to go below, not only for her own safety, but also for that of the unborn child she carried.

She had always been drawn to the sea. Almost all of the posts her father had occupied had been on a sea or ocean somewhere. She had, for as long as she could remember, found just standing and looking out over the vast stretch of water calmed her in a way nothing else was able, and enjoyed nothing more than sailing out on the same. Each time her father had been assigned to a new post she had prayed they would go by way of the sea.

The rain had started to fall now, stinging her skin as the wind blew it towards her. Time to go below. Just as she started to leave the rail she felt the first twinges in her abdomen. She knew she had waited till the last moment to book her passage and set off back to England, but she thought she would arrive before the baby came. They had been becalmed for a short time, and had had to put in to port once for unexpected repairs, but there still should have been time. She should not have been due for at least another 6 weeks. Maybe she had just been on her feet too long, and once she got below she could lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I do not own the GREAT and POWERFUL MOUSES INTELLECTUAL property nor do I benefit financially in any way from it.

Chapter 2

This was not good. No not good at all. She had managed to make it down to her bunk below deck although with the pitching of the ship, and the twinges turning into sharp hard pains, it had not been easy. She knew the way the ship was rolling that the storm above was strengthening. But right now her first concern was the pain. She couldn't have this baby all alone and in the middle of the ocean and in the middle of a raging storm. She just couldn't! If only the baby knew that, because by all intents and purposes, and the pains that were now coming short minutes apart he (she had the feeling ever since she had realized she was pregnant that it was a he) didn't know he was suppose to wait for the merry old shores of England and the Grandparents that waited there. She began to moan, she couldn't help it. This was like her insides were trying to be outsides. Which when the pain eased off for a short period she realized was not far from the truth.

She began to sweat and the moans continued though she was hardly aware of them now because of the pain. They must have been louder than she realized as she had drawn the attention of another passenger. Oh dear young missy, a kindly looking woman said, here let me help you. I thought when I saw you on deck yesterday that this could not be far off. I do have some experience in this area, as I have 3 daughters of my own and have helped them bring their youngins into this world. If it weren't for that hellish storm about I doubt if there would be any problem at all. You are young and strong and should get through this without too much of a hitch.

It had taken several hours but she now held the babe in her arms. A tiny babe with almost a full head of the darkest hair she had ever seen on a newborn. She smiled as she watched him (she knew she had been right about being a him) wiggle about and wave his arms and hands about, and cry, Oh Lord, the noise he could make. She wondered if he would ever quiet.

The storm outside had eased a bit, but the ship still rocked to and fro. She tried to feed the babe, and he finally did quiet, although it sounded to her like he was still trying to get out what he had to say. She smiled at the woman who had helped and thanked her for she knew she could not have gotten through this on her own. Now the next thing was to bestow the dear with a name.

To Be Continued reviews are most appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

I do not benefit from the GREAT and POWERFUL MOUSE in any way

Please overlook any historical inaccuracies Chalk it up to authors imagination

Chapter 3

As she lay there cuddling the child, her thoughts drifted back to how she had arrived at this point in her life.

Her Father had been appointed to a post in Singapore, and they had traveled there when she was 15. She had been amazed at the place. She had considered herself rather worldly for a girl of her age, but Singapore was a whole different matter all together. It was the most exotic, outrageous place she had ever seen. As they entered the harbor, she stared in wonder at the conglomeration of watercraft that were either making their way in or out of the small space they had to maneuver in. Some of the larger Frigates and Galleys were anchored just outside the harbor, and were sending or receiving small skiffs loaded with sailors. There were Junks and Sloops and some she didn't know the name of. It was a scene of total chaos and she loved it. It appeared to her that this was one of the few places she had been that was totally based on the sea. Everything here revolved around her beloved sea, and she could not have been happier. Her Father had been on deck talking to the Captain and watching her. He could see the excitement on her face, and the way she leaned so far over the railing he was sure she would soon be in among the boats and ships. Excusing himself he approached her and put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. She was so entranced with the scene before her it took a moment for her to notice. When she did, she turned to him and said "Oh Father this has got to be Heaven. Look at all the marvelous vessels. If I lived to be a hundred I do not think I could gaze on a more lovely sight" "Yes, my dear, I had a feeling you might just be thinking that. However I do not expect you will be spending your days amongst this rabble. You are after all, the daughter of a rather influential person, and it would not behoove your status to be seen in the company of any of these miscreants." She let the words pass without response. She knew it would do no good to argue the point. Besides she was still engaging most of her attention to the scene laid out in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Again the author begs your forgiveness for any historical inaccuracies

The author also apologizes for the shortness of this chapter

Chapter 4

They settled in to a fairly mundane routine, at least her parents did. Her Father was busy with his Affairs of State, gone most of the time either at his office or on short trips to the nearby principalities for the good of England, and her Mother was busy planning and implementing the numerous Teas, Garden Parties, Dinners, and other social occasions she felt she was required to perform as Wife and Hostess to the English Representative here. No one would be able to say that Maria Creighton-Smythe was not living up to her status, station, and social obligations!

All this was fine with Rebecca as it allowed her to occasionally slip down by the harbor and watch the various activities that went on there. She often caught herself daydreaming about where each ship was going or where it was arriving from, and what it would be like to be on said ship. She would smile to herself remembering the oft-used phrase she had overheard her Father use while talking to her Mother about her. Wanderlust, that girl is full of it by half. If she had been a son we would surely have lost her to the sea by now. Whenever she would hear that she would wish she had been born a male so that someday she might set off in search of the adventures she was sure were waiting just past the next swell or just beyond that next island, or just over that horizon. Oh yes Give Me That Horizon.

To Be Continued

Reviews always welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things went on like this forever and a day in young Rebecca's opinion. She never tired of her trips to the harbor; although once a suitable teacher was hired she had to resort to making her stealthy trips in the evening. During her daylight ventures she had been aware that there were many taverns located along the harbor but they had been fairly quiet and had not attracted much of her attention. However at night they were crowded and boisterous, and the occupants often spilled out into the streets beyond, either under their own momentum, or someone else's. They could lay there for hours or sometimes it would only be a short time till they were drug back inside by their companions or more unfortuitously off to the local lock up. From where she sat on a hill a little above the harbor she could see the backs of several of these establishments. She would wonder about the comings and goings of the sailors who came in and out of the rear of these places, as often they would appear to be looking around to see if anyone was watching.

She knew they probably had reason not to announce their presents but had never questioned what that reason might be.

After Rebecca and her family had been in Singapore for a little over a year, she had made one of her trips to her favorite spot on the hillside. It was late evening as she had been delayed by an extra bit of homework her teacher had insisted be done forthwith!

Well Mr. Hanthorn would be pleased in the morning. She had managed to get it done, and correctly, in record time. How she hated the advanced sums he required her to do!

As she sat there mulling this over out of the corner of her eye someone caught her attention. He was walking down the path behind the Boar's Head Inn. But unlike most of the patrons who entered or left this way, he was not being very stealthy. He walked as if he had every right to be there on that path at that particular time. He had on what she could only describe as a large tri-corn hat who's edges had started to flop. He had a great plume coming from one side. He wore a long dark coat that went well past the tops of his knee high boots. He had several belts or leather straps crisscrossing his chest, over a loose white shirt, and from his waist hung a cutlass. She thought she could make out a pistol tucked into the front of his breeches, but in the dark it was hard to tell. She could not make out many of his facial features because of the floppy hat, large plume, and that hair. She had never seen a man with hair like that. It flowed half way down his back and well past the middle of his chest in front. And it looked like there were things in it. As the back door of the Inn opened and he was illuminated in the lantern light she saw she was right. There were several shiny things hanging on what looked like leather thongs from said hair. And she could just make out some kind of beads woven into braids. Not only in his hair but in the beard that hung from his chin as well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Author begs forgiveness for any inaccuracies, historical or otherwise. Please chalk them up to keyboard error.

I gain nothing from the GREAT and POWERFUL MOUSE or his intellectual property

Nor do I own any of it

Chapter 6

Rebecca sat there staring at this man and time seemed to stand still. When he entered the tavern and was out of her sight, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was only then that she thought about the time. It was very much later than she usually tarried on her hillside observatory, and she knew she must hurry to get home and in bed before Jannika, one of the family maids, came to check on her for the night and realized she was not there. She jumped up and ran home, climbing up the trellis outside her window, she just managed to jump into bed, fully dressed but covered by her blankets as Jannika turned the knob on her door. Jannika walked over to the bed and straightened the covers up around her a little and left. Rebecca was too keyed up to go to sleep. Her mind was still on that stranger. Thoughts whorled in her mind, where did he come from, where was he going. He must surely be from one of the ships in the harbor by the way he was dressed. He was definitely some kind of sailor. She had a hard time thinking he was a lowly deck hand. He surely was a bosun or second mate, or maybe ranked even higher than that, possibly a first mate, maybe even a captain. For all she knew he could be a commodore and have several ships under his command. That sounded grand. That plume in his hat and the way he bore himself definitely shouted GRAND. Starting to giggle, she thought she had just come up with the name she would use for him. Commodore. Now she began to wonder if she would see him again. Usually ships that put into port were here for several days to give the crew time to unwind and to load supplies. Sometimes a little longer. And as tonight was the first time she had seen him it was possible she would get the chance to see him again. She would make sure she was on that hill tomorrow night, just in case. Oh yes if it was in her power, Rebecca would surely see him again.

As she did her chores and schoolwork the next day, time seemed to drag by. She was not able to concentrate on what she was suppose to be learning, and could hardly wait till Mr. Hanthorn left for the day. Finally he packed up his books and papers and leaving her homework assignments, walked out the door and down the walk towards his home. She really did try to attend to the assignments he had left, but after 30 minutes or so, decided they could wait. All she could think of was getting to that hill and watching for The Commodore. She literally shivered with anticipation. It was afternoon by now and all she had to do was get through supper and she would be free till at least 9pm tonight before anyone looked for her. Wait a minute; she was having a thought here. It was Friday, and her Father and Mother were invited to a dinner party at the home of the local Governor. They would be out very late and Jannika and the other house staff had the night off and would be leaving early. This would allow her to sit on that hill most of the night, if need be, to see her Commodore. Things were definitely working out. Now if he only would show up.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	7. Chapter 7

The Great and Powerful Mouse has still not seen fit to cut me in on the profits so as before I have no interest or claim on any of his intellectual property

And remember any inaccuracies, historical or otherwise are just a bad dream

Chapter 7

She had sat there in her little spot on the hill for hours, and had not caught a glimpse of

her commodore. Funny how he had gone from The commodore to Her commodore. That started her mind wandering again. What would it be like to be married to a commodore? Surely there would be times she would be traveling on his ship to far off lands. That thought just exploded with adventures. She could see herself, standing beside her commodore at the wheel, steering the ship through all kinds of weather, his strong arms around her, holding her close. Or bearing down on some poor pirate vessel unfortunate enough to come into range of their 9 pounders. Oh, now that would be an adventure. Sailing with her beloved for the good of King and Country. As she began to expand on this thought in her mind she caught sight of him, the commodore. There he was, once again strolling towards the back of the inn like he owned every inch of the path he was on. She watched mesmerized, as he strode to the door and opened it and entered. Before she realized what she was doing she was on her feet and was approaching the side of said inn. There were a few windows and they were just the right height for her to peer over the sill. As she looked in, there he was, walking towards her. She ducked down sure he had seen her. She waited a few minutes and when no one threw the window open to apprehend her she stood back up and looked again. He was sitting not 5 feet in front of her. His back was turned slightly towards her, but she had a good look at his profile. He had a fine nose, not too big, not too small, and a rather strong jaw line. She could not really see the color of his eyes at this angle but could make out what appeared to be laugh lines on the side of the one towards her. He was sitting at a table with another seaman, not quite as grandly dressed as her commodore. They appeared to be in an animated conversation of some kind though it didn't look as if it were anything but amicable. They both seemed to be smiling, and even laughing at times. She had no idea how long she stood there with her eyes barely over the windowsill; it could have been minutes or hours. Her commodore and his companion rose to leave. She turned to see if she could see them walk back up the path when she heard rustling coming from somewhere behind her. She turned and saw someone coming out of the bushes just a few feet from her. Unfortunately he also saw her, and whether he was startled or just a loud mouth, he began to yell. "Oye, what are ye doin skulkin around there lad" "Here now, come back here whelp" "Did ye not hear me youngin, git back here"

Rebecca fled in panic. She ran as fast as she could, looking back over her shoulder at the loudmouth and ran straight into something. It took her a moment to realize it was not a something, but a someone. As she looked up she was staring into the face of her commodore. The only lucid thought she had through all her panic was, his eyes are brown, not just brown but a deep brown, and they are laughing at me.

To Be Continued

Reviews welcome as always


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok, I know everyone is going "Lad?????? Lad???? Why would Mr. Startled Loudmouth think she was a Lad????" Through an unforeseen set of circumstances, which have absolutely nothing what so ever to do with me, someone forgot to say after the first or second time Rebecca visited the harbor she noticed people staring at her. As she is the daughter of a high-ranking official, and could possibly be recognized, she decided to disguise herself as a boy. Sorry for this omission. I have severely flogged and keelhauled the party responsible and hopefully this will not happen in the future.

Chapter 8

Before even another thought could get a foothold in her mind, there was Mr. Startled Loudmouth grabbing for her arm saying something about the lad having been up to no good and taking the lad to the Constable, who would surely get to the bottom of this whole matter. Her commodore, who had been holding her by the arms since she had collided with him looked at Mr. Startled Loudmouth and said, "Are ye daft man? Have ye rocks for eyes? Can you not see the family resemblance here? This be me long lost nephew. He weren't runnin from the likes of you, he be runnin to his dear old Uncle Teague who's been searchin these waters high and low for him these past 3 years. Don't that be the truth of it Bosun?" Bosun, looking rather startled himself by the whole situation spoke the only words he could at the moment. "Aye Cap'n that surely be the truth of it. "None the less, I insist on this whelp being turned over to the proper authorities." Mr. Startled Loudmouth said. Stepping around Rebecca, and standing between her and Mr. Startled Loudmouth, Teague put his hand on his cutlass, leaned a little toward Mr. Startled Loudmouth, and spoke in a low, velvety voice "I'd not be believn you'd tear this poor child from the arms of his lovin Uncle, would ye now?"

Rebecca couldn't see "Uncle Teague's" face, but if Mr. Startled Loudmouth's expression and the several steps he stumbled back were to be the judge, she was just as well off not to see. Mr. Loudmouth finally mumbled " I see your point sir, I'll be biddin ye a fair thee well now if that's acceptable with you?" Teague straightened up, raised a hand in the air in a half wave-half shoo gesture and said in a too happy tone, "Off with ye now" and almost as an after thought, "No hard feelins, Ta." After Mr. Startled Loudmouth had headed on his way, Teague turned back to Rebecca and asked, "Now me fine bonnie lad, mayhaps ye'd care to tell Old Uncle Teague just what ye were doin skulkin around outside an establishment such as this, at this time o night?" Rebecca was speechless, she couldn't very well tell him she was here to spy on him. She was searching for something, anything to say that might sound the least bit believable when "Uncle Teague" broke into her scrambled thoughts with, "If ye be looking to attract some business laddy, that hardly be the becommin expression to be wearin."

What?? Had she heard that correctly? Had he just insinuated she was one of those……

Before she even realized it herself, or could stop it, her hand was in the air and she had slapped "Old Uncle Teague" across the face. The look on his face instantly went dark and dangerous, and then almost as fast changed to a grin. "I may have deserved that, eh Bosun?" Bosun wasn't answering that for all the swag in the Seven Seas.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Still haven't heard from or received any checks from the Mouse so I guess I still don't have an interest in any of his property, intellectual or other wise, or own a darn thing.

Any inaccuracies historical or otherwise are immediately sent to the brig

Chapter 9

There they stood staring at each other. "Uncle Teague" with a sly grin on his face and Rebecca in a state of shock over the slap she had just administered. She was the first to look away, and Teague gave Bosun a little wink. "Well now young sir, just what are we to do with ye?" "Bosun, seems to me we be short a cabin boy, mayhaps this slip of a lad could fill that station. What thinks ye Bosun?" At this Rebecca's head snapped up and her tongue finally started to work. "You can't take me, no not good, you don't understand, I have family that will want to see me again. I can't go with you. I have to go home. Besides I can't be a cabin boy because… because… and then her brain kicked in. She stood there with her mouth hanging open, afraid to tell them she was a girl. After all she didn't know these men, they might be capable of just about anything. But if she didn't tell them she was a girl they might just shanghi her for their crew. And what if it came out her Father was the Representative from England. They might hold her for ransom or worse. Boy had she gotten herself in a mess now. She almost wished Mr. Startled Loudmouth had taken her to the Constable. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything but stand there and ……cry. Cry???? She hadn't cried in forever. At least not since she was a little girl. Well wasn't that just terribly unhelpful!! And to make it worse her commodore was laughing at her. Laughing!!! And that just made her cry harder. Her commodore stepped forward, put his arm around her shoulder, and said over her head to Bosun, " I think this calls for a drink eh??"

Oh no, she was not in a big enough mess, now she was going to be drug into the tavern.

Why hadn't she just left well enough alone and stayed at home and did her homework like she should have. No she had to go out chasing some stranger. And look where that had gotten her. Teague began trying to direct her to the door of said tavern. She dug her heels in and tried not to move. He wound up half dragging, half carrying her. She started to blubber, "No, No I can't go in there. Please don't make me go in there. I can't go in there. You don't understand" her voice raising to a desperate shrill pitch, "I CAN'T GO IN THERE, I'M A…I'M A… I'M A GIRL!" Teague began roaring with laughter at this. "There be many a girl in there, lass. One more in my book is just more the merrier."

He did stop his forward motion though, and looked at her with more interest. He was still smiling but it was different somehow. Then he reached over and pulled off the hat she had been wearing, allowing her hair that was tucked inside, to cascade down her back. And then he just stood there staring at her with this indiscernible look on his face.

She didn't know what to think, or to do.Should she speak? Should she run? But all she did do was stand there under his gaze. Finally he did speak. " Well now Bosun, what thinks ye bout this turn of events? I thought he was a might purty for a lad, but as a girl she is downright breathtakin." "What be your name luv?" Her brain was too addled to lie so she told the truth. "Rebecca" she whispered. "A right fine name for a right fine lass says I." Teague stated. "You spoke of family before, who be they?" Now why did that question not totally surprise her?

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

Same old disclaimer, no money, no recognition, no absolute power for world domination, no word from the Mouse.

Also as usual all inaccuracies, historical or otherwise have been banished to Davey Jones Locker. Forward all complaints to him

Chapter 10

Rebecca was seriously trying to think what to say. Her family name was too well known to tell the truth about that. Should she use Smith, or Jones, or Frazier? (Sorry, a little joke for a friend) As she was trying to decide, she heard shouting behind her. She turned and saw Mr. Startled Loudmouth running towards them with another man, probably the afore mentioned constable by the looks of his uniform. Then unexpectedly, she was grabbed around the waist, jerked up off the ground, had "Uncle Teague's" hand clamped over her mouth, and was being carried at a run to who knows where. Her panic at this point was impossible to measure. Oh My Lord, she thought, she was being kidnapped or shanghaied, or what she didn't know. She tried to loosen the iron grip he had around her mouth to scream, but was being buffeted up and down so much all she could do was flop around, and the only sound that came out was mmmmffffmmffmffm.

Not very darn helpful, not very darn helpful at all. She gave up trying to scream for the moment, and started to pay attention to just where she was being taken. They had run up the path behind the tavern, and over a hill, and were now coming down the other side. All she could see were bushes and trees. Some of whose branches were beginning to smack her in the face. "Uncle Teague" must have noticed this because he slowed down long enough to hoist her over his shoulder, and then renewed his running. Her situation had not improved. She was still being jostled up and down, but all she could see now was "Uncle Teague's" backside, because her hair was blocking everything else. She could have started screaming at this point. That is if the wind wasn't being knocked out of her from bouncing up and down on his shoulder. So she did the only thing that was in her power to do at the moment. She began pounding his back with her fists. She knew she probably wasn't doing much damage; she didn't have the right leverage or strength to do much more that fly swats.

He evidently was feeling them, at least a little, cause she heard him curse, and shuck her off on the ground on her back. But before she could gain her feet and run, he had grabbed her arms, flipped her over on her stomach, jerked the sash from around his waist and tied her arms behind her. Then back up over his shoulder she went and the running commenced once more. She gave up, she was doomed, she knew it. She went limp and decided she would probably die riding on his shoulder having the wind knocked out of her.

A few minutes later Bosun came running up behind them. She hadn't noticed before that he had not been with them. "Uncle Teague" heard him the same time she did and stopped and turned around to face him. "All be taken care of Cap'n. Twernt much of a problem. They won't be rasin no alarms anytime soon, if ye git me drift." She didn't but "Uncle Teague" must have, because when they started to move again it was at a fast walk.

She was still being jostled a little, but not like before. She finally caught her breath enough to speak. "Where are you taking me?" It came out a little breathy and low, but at least it came out. No answer. Ok she'd try again. Her words came out a little louder this time. "Where are you taking me?" No answer. Now despite everything she had been through the past…….how long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Well it didn't really matter. But she did want to know where they were taking her. So she took a deep breath and said very loudly this time "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" To which "Uncle Teague" said. "Me Ship." Maybe she would have been just as happy not to have gotten an answer to her question.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer—Still penniless, and don't own a thing. Thanks a lot Mouse.

Inaccuracies as usual will be slapped soundly across the face, tied to a chair and dunked in the well.

Chapter 11

That's when she started to scream……and cry. "NOOOOOO !!!!! I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME GO HOME !!!!!!!! YOU MUST LET ME GO HOME!!!!!" She found herself rather rudely pulled off his shoulder, and ungraciously deposited on the ground, with "Uncle Teague" crouched mere inches from her face. "First of all lass, I must do nothing. And second of all, we be at me ship." Although these words struck terror in her, part of her mind couldn't help but think as she stared at him, he's really not that much older than me. He can't even be out of his 20's yet. Oh that's just great. Here she was about to be taken against her will, onto some stranger's ship, to sail who knows where, and she is thinking about their age difference. That's just great Rebecca. Thinking like that will surely get you out of this mess loads faster.

He pulled her to her feet, turned her towards the path and started shoving her along in front of him. They hadn't gone but just a few yards when they broke through the trees and she caught sight of "his ship". It was anchored out in a small sheltered bay, about 200 feet or so from shore. She stopped short and "Uncle Teague" almost tripped over her. " Bloody Hell lass, what er ye doin?" She didn't realize she had stopped till she heard his words.

"It's Beautiful" was all she could say. There in the moonlight it sat rocking gently on the waves. She could see the pale illumination of various lanterns on the ship. Almost like fairy lights, some stationary, and some moving in the hands of the crew. He took a hold of her arm, but much gentler now, and guided her to a small boat tied to a tree at the waters edge. He lifted her in and he stepped in after her. Bosun pushed them out into the water, and began to row towards the larger vessel. Rebecca turned herself around in the boat so she could see their approach. She sat stone still and stared, unable to put into words what she was feeling at the sight. Not that either of her "companions" would give a fig anyway. She felt "Uncle Teague" take the binding from around her wrists, and turned to look at him. With a half smile, and a casual flip of his hand, he said. "No use me havin to carry ye up yon ladder if ye can climb up yerself eh?"


	12. Chapter 12

Since the Mouse has chosen to ignore me, I think I will hire a Cat to pay him a visit.

Inaccuracies either historical or otherwise will be forced to sit through Lord Cutler Beckett's lecture on Good Business Practices

Chapter 12

They were only a few yards from the ship now, and she could hear someone shout, "Cap'n comin!" They bumped lightly into the side of the ship and a rope ladder was let down over the side. "Uncle Teague" climbed up first, and Rebecca followed him, with Bosun staying a moment to tie the ropes to the boat to hoist it aboard. As Rebecca stepped onto the deck she noticed everything seemed to glow softly in the starlight. She vaguely heard "Uncle Teague" talking to someone he called Mr. Rogers, saying Mr. Rogers was to go below and wake up that "bloody rum soaked sot of a cook" and have him fix something for their guest to eat. Her attention was focused on the sight and smell of the ship. She was walking along the side, running her hand along the polished railing. She could smell the pleasantly salty aroma of the sea imbedded deep in the wood and the sails from years at sea. She could feel the ships power in her light touch of the rail. And how it rode in the water, rolling easily over each wave. Rebecca abruptly had her attention returned to "Uncle Teague" at his next words "Mr. Masterson, prepare to lift anchor." She whirled around ready to… to ….what? Start crying again? Start screaming again? Jump over the side? She did head for the opening in the rail where they had come aboard, but "Uncle Teague" (she really needed to stop calling him that) was there before her, blocking her rather ill thought out exit. "Surely weren't thinkin bout jumpin now were ye? Tis a long swim fer a wee lass such as yerself." Rebecca looked at Teague with all the courage she could muster and said, "I demand you return me to shore immediately. And I happen to be a very good swimmer." She even included a little stomp of her foot. Of course all this did was bring that grin back to Teague's face, and a little chuckle from his throat. He took her by the shoulders and turned her toward the bow, looking out toward the open sea, and standing behind her whispered in her ear, "Now don't be tellin me ye wouldn't love to see how she runs afore the wind, eh? Just a short jaunt out and I promise ye we high tails it back as soon as ye say the word. I might even be so inclined as to let ye steer for a bit." Rebecca thought to herself she would like nothing more than to feel the ship running out on the open ocean, sails full of the wind, dancing over the waves. And he was thinking about letting her steer! "You'll turn her around as soon as I say, no tricks?" and after a short pause, "And you'll let me steer?" Rebecca said. "Aye lass, that be the truth of it. All ye need to do is trust me." Teague replied.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

The Cat returned rather worse for wear with some story about the Mouse and his cousins the Rats. Don't know whether to believe him or not.

Any inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be appointed Chief to the Pellagostas

Chapter 13

All she has to do is trust him. Rebecca turned to look in his face, to look in his eyes. Could she trust him? She continued to stare into those eyes, those brown eyes, those deep dark brown eyes, her thoughts a jumble. Those eyes were saying, "You can trust me lass" Or was that just her own mind wanting them to say that? He did look sincere. Or was that her wanting him to look sincere? Oh bugger! Her thoughts were such a mess. She took a deep breath and said, "And if I still want to go back ashore? Will you allow me leave?" She saw his eyes change then. Taken over with a sad, almost forlorn look. When he spoke, it was in a dull, flat tone, "Aye lass, if that be your wish." Then in a louder, but still flat, dull tone, "Bosun, ready the skiff, our guest has decided to part company with us." Then he turned and started to walk away.

All right, Rebecca thought, you may regret this. And then out loud she said, " Wait a minute, I didn't say I wanted to leave. I just wanted to make sure I had the opportunity to. If I wanted to, which I don't. He turned and looked at her, and shook his head as if to say "women!!" But he did have a hint of a smile on his face as he said, "Belay that order Bosun. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Masterson, prepare to make way." And then to Rebecca, "Now how about a bite to eat? I meself be half on to starving."

She followed him down to the galley. The cook stood glaring at them as they entered. He didn't look too appreciative at being awoke in the middle of the night to prepare a meal. "Ah Mr. Scheib, tis a fine feast ye've laid out for us." The cook continued to glare daggers as they took their seats at the table, and to Rebecca it seemed that she was the main focal point of those glares. She managed to drag her gaze away from Mr. Scheib, and look at the "fine feast" he had prepared. There was some sort of chunks of meat, what kind she would be afraid to hazard a guess. There was cheese and biscuits, and some apples, and grapes, and other fruit. She picked up a cup sitting in front of her and cautiously took a sip. It was some sort of wine she thought and was rather bitter tasting. She had tasted wine before at some of the dinners and parties she had attended with her parents, but this didn't taste anything like those. She gingerly took a small chunk of the meat and tasted it. It was totally beyond her to identify just what it was. And it tasted funny besides. Ok, no more meat. She did manage to start eating some of the cheese and bread, and thankfully these tasted fine, because until she started to eat she didn't realize she was as hungry as she was. Just as she bit into an apple, Teague spoke, "Now lass, some old business we be needin to discuss. Ye've not told me yer family name yet."

Rebecca nearly choked on the bite of apple in her mouth, and her eyes went to Teague's face. Why was he so curious about her surname? He surely couldn't suspect she was who she was could he? His eyes told her nothing. He just sat there looking at her with a totally innocent expression. All right Rebecca, you have to lie to him, as she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. "Moore, my name is Rebecca Moore." "Rebecca Moore is it?" he answered. " I'm not sure that name suits ye." "Well it is my name whether it suits me or not." Rebecca replied rather childishly. "Ye're sure bout that lass?" Teague said with a laugh. She knew then that he knew she was lying. Oh Lord now what? She had to stick to her lie, she couldn't possibly tell him the truth. Could she?

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have decided to believe the Cat as he has done nothing but laid around complaining about his mistreatment at the hands of the Mouse.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise have been fed to the Kraken

Chapter 14

They ate in silence for a while, Rebecca keeping her eyes on her food, but feeling his eyes on her.

"Well Miss Rebecca Moore, what say ye to a little jaunt to the deck, eh?" he said in an almost too loud voice. She jumped a little, and then rose from her seat and followed him up top. They had left the cove they had been anchored in, but had not gone too far. She could still see the lights of Singapore shining not too far away. She walked to the bow and put her hands on the rail. She could feel the sea spray on her face, and the wind in her hair. She looked up and could see the hundreds, no thousands of stars shining in the cloudless night sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in the heady scent of the ocean. This was truly what she loved. The sea. She felt she could stay out here forever. She felt rather than heard him move up behind her. He stood there for a few minutes and then stepped up beside her at the rail. When he spoke it was in a tone of reverence. "Tis nothin in this world more beautiful that the sea." She looked at him and smiled, nodding her head in agreement. He went on, "Once she gets in yer blood, she never lets ye go. Aye though sometimes ye feel ye want her to. Sometimes ye just want to dock yer boat and never set sail again. But she always calls ye, no drags ye back to her, never willin to let ye abandon her. She can be harsh at times, but more that lovin at others. She be a strange mistress she does." Rebecca didn't reply, and didn't really think he expected her to. They just stood there together at the rail watching the ship cut through the water.

She was totally lost in her thoughts when she heard him say, "Now if I not be mistaken, I believe I promised a certain Miss Rebecca Moore a turn at me wheel."

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I finally did see the Mouse, however it was just long enough for him to pull up in his limo and pick up the Cat. Bloody traitor!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be given pieces of Aztec Gold

Chapter 15

They walked side by side to the wheel. Teague smiled, took his hat and made a grand gesture with it and said, "There ye be Miss Rebecca Moore, she be at yer command."

Mr. Mullins, who had been navigating the ship, stepped aside at Rebecca's approach.

She took a hold of the wheel almost hesitantly, but instantly felt at home with the great ship under her control. She felt like she had been doing this her whole life and this was where she was meant to be. She was lost in her own thoughts again for the umpteenth time tonight. She could see herself not as the wife of some commodore, but as the master of her own ship. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile at this thought. Well she might as well imagine herself the master of a whole fleet of ships. Being a woman she had as much chance of that as the other. But maybe, just possibly someday she could make that happen. Her smile widened a little more at that thought.

Then without warning reality came crashing in, erasing any daydreaming she had been doing. What time was it? She had no idea. She knew it must be late. It had to be midnight or later. What was she doing? What had she been thinking? She should have been home hours ago. She should have made Teague take her back to shore right away instead of gallivanting about the ocean, trying to live in her fantasy world. She let go of the wheel like it was poison and turned to Teague with a panicked look on her face. "I must go back immediately. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never been here doing this in the first place. Please you must return me to shore. I have to get back NOW!" her voice rising with each word to a near hysterical pitch as she paced nervously back and forth in front of Teague and poor Mr. Mullins, who didn't have a clue how to react to this suddenly possessed young lass . Teague had been watching her go from contented standing at the wheel to this state of mind, and didn't rightly know how to react either. He recovered quickly though and spoke to the still befuddled Mr. Mullins, "Ye heard the lass, Mr. Mullins, bring her about and make for port."

Rebecca was still pacing back and forth on the deck talking to herself and giving herself a little smack on the forehead after each statement. Teague was rather leery about getting too close so he stood where he was. He still caught snippets of what she was saying each time she passed him. "Just what the bloody hell were you thinking Rebecca? Oh yes Rebecca, let's just go sailing. Yes, just forget everything and take off on some strange ship, with a bunch of strange men Rebecca Marie. That's bloody wonderful Rebecca Marie. Your parents will be so proud of you won't they. Like your Father in his position needs you to embarrass him. If anybody at the consulate finds out about this how will that look for your Father Rebecca Marie? Are you bloody daft in the head Rebecca Marie Creighton-Smythe?" She hadn't even realized what she had said. But Teague did.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have received a postcard from the Mouse and Cat. It appears they are having a bloody marvelous time on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Bloody Mouse! Bloody Cat!

Inaccuracies either historical or otherwise will be charged 3 shillings to tie up at the dock although their names will be left out of it.

Chapter 16

Teague stared at Rebecca and her unceasing mumbling and pacing and forehead slapping trips around the deck. "This is interestin" he whispered to himself. He knew she had not been telling him the truth about her name. Something in her voice, or the way she looked when she said Moore. Teague was usually a good judge of character, and a pretty good judge if someone was lying, and he knew her statement about her last name didn't ring true. But this was not quite the turn of events he had envisioned, but interestin none the less. What a man of a certain caliber would do with this information was interestin also. There definitely could be a pretty penny made with information like this, if ye were that caliber of a man.

Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks in front of Teague, mouth agape. It had just dawned on her what she had been saying. "Your not a …..Your not a ….." and her trembling voice gave out on her. Teague finished the sentence for her, "Pirate?" She nodded her head, though it took all her strength to make that little gesture. She felt like her knees were about to give out and she was shaking all over. She was about to faint, she just knew it. Teague put his arm around her waist, and guided her over to a mop bucket that had been left on deck. Still holding her by the waist with one arm, he dumped the contents of the bucket over the side with his other, turned it upside down and sat her down gently so that her back leaned against the side of the ship. "Nay lass, we be simple merchant seaman, there not be a pirate among us. Though I've often thought twould not be a bad way to make a livin, least ways till ye met the noose. Especially the way politicians like yer Father have bout taxed us poor merchant sailors out o business. Can't hardly make a decent livin any more. " This last was delivered in a little harsher voice than he had intended. She started to defend her Father. Then remembered a time when she had been younger and fascinated with her Fathers position. She had eavesdropped (without permission) outside the study. He often conducted business there, and she had heard loud angry voices coming from the room. It was her father and several members of the government arguing about the merchant shipping business. She hadn't meant to listen in but the sound of her Father's voice raised in fury was rare in their house. He was shouting at the other men, "I tell you this, these merchants are buying cheap and selling high. There is profit to be made there and it should not be them making the majority of it. They live in their fine houses and buy their wives fine clothes and send their children to the best schools. If we are not careful and put a damper on this we will soon live to regret it. Taxes and tariffs are the answer gentlemen. Tax them till they can't afford the luxuries. Then they won't be so high and mighty." She had walked away then confused. But his words and his hateful tone had stuck with her somewhere in the back of her mind.

Now it had come to the forefront with Teague's words. She was not in the mental state to sort all this out at the moment. All she wanted was to be safe in her room, tucked snuggly in bed. She wanted to be home. That started another panic in her. What if he was lying to her? What if he really was a pirate? Now that he knew who she was he could be kidnapping her. Holding her for ransom. Dragging her off to who knows where. She flew up off the bucket, knocking Teague who had been kneeling there beside her, over on his backside, and began spinning around wildly looking to see where they were. She was in such a panic she couldn't see straight. She was spinning and yelling, "Where are you taking me? I want to go home. Please take me home. I want to go home. Don't kidnap me please….please….please don't kidnap me."

Teague could do nothing but sit there on his backside staring at this girl who never seemed to tire of screamin or yellin, or cryin, or pacin back and forth mumblin to herself. Now she had added spinnin like a top. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get her off his ship. NOW! And to think he had started to feel some attraction to her. He got to his feet, saw his opening and grabbed Rebecca.

The volume of her screaming increased though he didn't know how that was possible seein as she was really really loud before. She started screaming, "Please don't throw me overboard. Please don't throw me overboard" over and over. He tried desperately to settle her down, not only for her sake and his sake, but that of his crew. Several of who now stood (at what they hoped was a safe distance) staring dumbfounded and ready to bolt at this slip of a girl who was surely possessed by some kind of demon. "Look e there lass, there be land. Yonder be the port. Can ye not see it? Rebecca, look. Stop that infernal screamin and open yer eyes. Do ye not see it? We be arrivin there in a moment." This was spoken in a loud, but not unkind voice. When this didn't seem to be doing the trick, he yelled in his most gruff manner, "Shut up that confounded yellin girl. I be takin ye home. I'd not kidnap ye for all the swag in the Seven Seas." Either he had finally gotten through to her or she had just worn herself out, but she did quit screaming and thrashing about. She was still trembling all over but all he could hear were sobs coming from her. He brushed the hair back from her face, and set her back on her feet, still supporting her till he was sure she was able to stand on her own. She stood there looking at the lights of the harbor coming closer and closer, with no other thought in her head but just making it home again.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Mouse's property except maybe the Cat. Not sure about that anymore. Did find $10 stuck in the mailbox this morning

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to wear Governor Swann's wig

Chapter 17

Teague stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Just to steady her he told himself. She appeared to have calmed down a little, with only an occasional soft sobbing shudder running through her now. She was probably perfectly capable of standing on her own, but he held on to her anyway, just to steady her, he repeated to himself.

Rebecca was vaguely aware of the hands on her shoulders and although she knew she shouldn't feel this way, they were comforting. She even leaned back lightly against the man standing behind her and let out a small sigh. She watched the lights in the harbor coming closer. The lights were comforting too. It meant she was almost home. It meant she would soon be snuggled in her own bed in her own room, and all this would be behind her. Yes, those Harbor lights were comforting.

Her whole body stiffened suddenly. Harbor lights? Harbor? He was going IN the Harbor? Wait a minute. He was a pirate. How could he go in the Harbor? A Pirate ship in the Harbor? Full of Pirates? In the Harbor? This was not good. They would be fired upon. And she would not be home lying snuggled in her bed; she would be lying on the bottom of the Harbor snuggled in a Pirate ship!

Teague felt her stiffining up and then she spun herself around. His first thought was, "Oh no, not more spinning." But she turned just far enough to face him with a wild-eyed look, "Why are you going in the Harbor? Don't go in the Harbor!" she said in that now all too familiar panicky voice. "You can't go in the Harbor! We will be blown apart. No, don't go in the Harbor. Please, no! No, not the Harbor! Please!"

"What are ye talkin bout lass." Teague said in a confused tone. " Can't very well return ye to the arms of yer lovin family if we don't go in the Harbor. And what's this bout bein blown up? Why would anyone want to be blowin me ship up? "

"No!……No!…….Pirates!………No!…No!…….. Pirates in the Harbor!…. They will blow your ship up, they will blow you up, and they will blow me up too! I don't want to be blown up, I want to go home!" Rebecca said in a voice that was ready to burst out crying. "They won't let pirates… won't let pirate ships in the Harbor." She finished and did start crying again.

She just wasn't making any sense to him. "Pirates? Pirate ships?" he repeated. Then it dawned on him what she was saying. " I told ye lass, I be an honest merchant seaman. I've not turned to piratin yet." Teague said in a bemused tone. "Though I do say the way the merchant trade is goin that day may not be far off. Can't say the thought has not crossed me mind."

Rebecca spun back around to face the Harbor. They were just yards from the wharf that was spotted here and there with other ships at berth. She recognized several Navy ships and also some belonging to the East India Trading Company. Too late. They were well within firing range, and Rebecca knew any second they would start blowing them apart. And she would be sinking down to the murky depths of the Harbor.

But nothing happened. In fact there were a few sailors on board the other ships that greeted them with waves or shouts as if they were familiar with this particular ship. No shouting of alarm. No cannon fire. Nothing, nothing at all. Their presence caused no other reaction at all. It took a few minutes for it to sink in. Could he have been telling the truth? He must have been telling the truth; otherwise they would surely have been blown into tiny bits by now.

She looked at him, saw the laughter there in his eyes, and the smile on his lips, and felt……..embarrassed. She turned away. She felt like an embarrassed little child. She could feel herself turning red from the base of her neck to her hairline. She wouldn't…..couldn't…… turn around again and see him laughing at her. She was such a dolt. She had been acting like a total…..dolt. She heard him walk away laughing softly to himself. Then heard him give the orders to dock the ship. She still couldn't look his way. What an idiot she had been.

It had taken a little time to dock the ship and she had managed to get herself under some kind of control. She hoped. She had embarrassed herself enough for one night.

Teague approached her, taking his hat in his hand, sweeping it towards the gangplank and said in the most chivalrous tone he could muster, "Me Lady, yer home awaits."

She shot him a look that said, "I know you are making fun of me, and I don't like it.", and walked off the ship. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Hold on there a wee minute lass. Seems we be forgettin somethin here." Oh no, she knew he was not going to let her leave, she just knew it! But his next words belied that thought. "Won't do to have ye walkin round with all that hair hangin. There be scallywags lurkin about that would love nothin more that to find a young miss out by herself. Mr Masterson, yer hat if ye please."

Teague helped her tuck her hair up in the hat. It still sat very low on her head, despite the mass of hair tucked up inside it. She had to keep shoving it back so she could see. Then Teague took her by the arm and started to walk her down the dock. She looked at him questioningly, and he grinned and said, "Hat or no there still be those scallywags about. Might be best if Old Teague accompanies ye to yer bonnie home, eh?" She nodded her assent, and they continued to walk.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I have finally heard from the Mouse, or rather the Lawyers of the Mouse. Enjoy the story while you can.

Inaccuracies either historical or otherwise will be set to scrubbing the deck with Commodore Norrinton's wig

Chapter 18

They had covered almost half the distance to her home. As they walked side by side, Rebecca noticed Teague had not removed his hand from her arm. And she had made no effort to remove said hand. She though as she walked, there was something about this Man, this Captain. She felt some kind of kindred spirit. Other than during the trip to the ship, he had not mistreated her.

She stopped walking. Teague stopped and looked at her. "What be the matter lass? Do I be walkin too fast fer ye? I kin slow down a bit if ye wish." "No" she said slowly, "It's not that. I guess I have a question. Why did you drag me off? Back there, at the tavern?" "Ah so that's what ye be wantin to know. Well lass, I weren't sure just what those two gentlemen back there had in mind, and I didn't figure any of us was wantin to find out. And sides that after ye slapped me I figured ye was a purty lass an not a purty lad, and twernt about to leave ye in their hands. That be the truth of it luv." "Why were you so rough with me?" she asked then. " I haven't gotten the impression that you are in the habit of being that way." "Well lass, I slung ye over me shoulder to keep that purty face from all those branches, and then what do ye do but start pummeling me backside. Ye are a wee slip of a lass, but those blows were hurtin a might none the less. Probly have some bruisin even." He finished this last bit with a laugh.

She mulled this over in her head. The only time he had been anywhere near rough with her were the times, and here she had to admit there had been several and mainly her own doing, when she had gone hysterical on him. And if he truly weren't a pirate, maybe she had misjudged and over reacted to most of what had happened to her tonight.

They began walking again. But Rebecca stopped again after just a few steps. "What now luv? More questions fer Old Teague?"

"Just one" she answered, and looked straight into his eyes as she asked it. "Are you telling me the truth?" And looking straight back into her eyes he answered, "Every word of it luv."

She smiled at him then, a real smile. She had always heard "The eyes are the window to the soul" and if that were true, which she believed it was, she was sure his eyes had not been lying. Some how that thought almost made her feel giddy. Her heart began to race, and she felt like she could start skipping and singing. She didn't because she didn't want Teague to go back to thinking she was totally daft, but she could have.

Teague felt the change in her. She was actually smiling at him. And he didn't sense the fear and mistrust that had been there for most of their rather short acquaintance.

They were approaching her house now, and she could see the lanterns she had left burning were still lit. That probably meant her Parents had not arrived home yet. She started to walk around the side, where the trellis when up by her window. Teague followed at a short distance, not sure if his presence was still wanted. She turned and motioned for him to come over by her. As he approached Rebecca asked, " Will you ever be back?"

Teague answered with a hint of a smile on his lips, "Aye luv, a bad penny always comes back to ye."

She smiled and said, "Do you mind one more question Captain Teague?"

"Nay luv, ask away."

"When you do come back, will you come to see me?"

"Aye luv, that I most definitely will be doin!"

She took the few steps that separated them, put her hands on his shoulders, and on her tip toes, placed a kiss on his cheek. Then turned, ran back to the trellis and started to climb.

Teague stood there for a few minutes, with his hand on the spot where she had kissed him. If his crew could see him now he knew he would never live it down cause he had a big goofy grin on his face. And even though he didn't start singing and skipping, he did begin to whistle, and had a very lively jaunt to his step as he headed back to his ship.

To Be Continued Reviews are always appreciated


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The Lawyers for the Mouse have demanded all my worldly possessions. Should only take about 5 minutes to collect them all

Inaccuracies either historical or otherwise will be forced to sword fight on the giant water wheel

Chapter 19

Rebecca was finally snuggled safe and sound in her bed. Her Parents arrived home shortly after she did, but went straight to bed, not bothering to look in on her.

Good thing Teague's intent had not been kidnapping! At the thought of his name, her mind swooned, if such a thing were possible. She was wide-awake then, as her thoughts relived this eventful evening. "Ah, Captain Teague….." Wait a minute. Captain Teague what? Or was it Captain…what?….Teague? She realized she didn't know if Teague was a first name or a surname. Oh you are just brilliant Rebecca. Just the most astute person God ever put on earth. You didn't even ask his name. What if you want to ask some of the sailors down at the dock about him? How are you going to do that if you don't even know his name? Well Rebecca, she replied to herself, maybe Captain Teague will be enough. There were some of those sailors on some of those ships that seemed to recognize him and his crew. There can't be that many Teague persons running around the ocean. Can there? Well perhaps not. Snuggling down in her covers, and already making plans to visit the docks first chance, she fell asleep with the thought of Captain???Teague??? in her dreams.

Teague whistled and walked jauntily down the street towards the Harbor and his ship.

He knew it would probably be a month or so before he would be able to return here as he still had trade goods to deliver, but first chance he had, here is where he'd be. That young slip of a girl had definitely left her mark on him. Even will all the crying, and screaming, and mumbling, and spinning he chuckled to himself. She surely was like no lass he had ever met before, and that was saying a mouthful to be sure.

He whistled up the gangplank, and was about to go to his cabin when Mr. Rogers, Mr. Masterson, and Bosun approached him. By the looks on their faces he knew all was not well. He stopped whistling and said, "What be the matter gents. Ye look like ye've lost yer best friend or worse."

"Aye Cap'n, could be worse." Mr. Rogers said, the expression on his face not changing.

"There were a couple of men here awhile ago, the Constable from hereabouts and some shopkeeper named Goff. Seems they be lookin for a scallywag that kidnapped a youngin outside the Boar's Head tonight." Mr. Masterson broke in then, "They said some of the locals been tellin 'em you matched the description of said kidnapper. And this shopkeeper Goff said he would know the scallywag anywhere as he got a real close look at 'im."

"We stood up fer ye though Cap'n." Bosun added. " Told em ye'd been over to Sentosa Island the past few days checkin on some goods."

"Well gentlemen, seems to me this be the opportune moment to take our leave of this fine port. What say ye to that?" They all nodded in agreement. "Then let's see some movement, eh men?"

They were sea bound in record time, and by the time sunrise came calling they had left Singapore far in their wake.

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Mouse and Lawyers came and took everything I own. Left the Cat

even though I begged them to take said Cat with them Bugger!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to sit through Davey Jones pipe organ concert

Chapter 20

Rebecca was up early the next morning. The sun had barely made it over the horizon. She had slept a peaceful sleep, full of dreams about Captain Teague and the adventures sailing away with him would bring.

She hoped that if she went down to the docks she might be able to see him again before he left port. She dressed, grabbed a little to eat, peeked in at her Father and Mother who were still asleep, and left the house. She hummed to herself as she walked along.

As she came down the hill to the Harbor she looked for his ship. She stopped humming, and felt disappointment wash over her when his ship was not there. A sailor was headed up the hill towards her and she asked him if he knew Captain Teague. "Don't believe I ever heard o the gent." And kept walking.

She kept on towards the Harbor, and seeing a group of sailors standing talking to each other, she approached them. "Excuse me sirs, would any of you know a Captain Teague?" "Be on about yer business scamp, we be havin a man's conversation here. No time fer your interruptin." one of the scragglier sailors gruffed at her. The others started laughing.

She started to think it might not be as easy as she thought to find anything out about her Captain Teague. Well she would try one more time. If she didn't make any headway she guessed she would go back home and try again some other time.

She walked out on the dock where a few more sailors were milling about, some were unloading cargo from one of the ships, some were loading other ships, and some seemed to be doing nothing but standing around seeing how far they could spit their tobacco juice. Some of which would surely have landed on her if she hadn't moved out of the way so quickly!

She walked up to a couple of sailors and asked, "Would any of you gentlemen know a Captain Teague?" She got an answer, but it was not the one she was hoping for.

"Get off the dock ye lamebrain good fer nothin. Can't ye see there be men workin here?" one of them shouted at her. She turned away, totally humiliated and dejected.

She was done asking questions.

As she started to walk away, a sailor who had been standing a short distance away fell into step with her. "Jest why ye be interested in Cap'n Teague lad?" She looked up rather startled; she hadn't realized he was there. "I …ah…..I….ah…" " Think fast Rebecca" she said to herself. "He's my…. Uncle…. My Uncle Teague" she said, saying the first thing that came to mind. "He was supposed to come and get me, cause my Parents died awhile ago." Then to herself, "Ah more of your astuteness, dolt!"

"Be he now?" the man replied. "I sailed with Cap'n Teague quite awhile an ne'r heard him mention no family here bouts. If I be recallin correctly he said his family all died when he was but a youngin. What say ye to that lad?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, so she just stood there, staring at the sailor. He got a grin on his face then and said. "Tell ye what lad, I was jest about to git meself a bite to eat, hows bout ye come with me and we'll discuss yer old Uncle Teague. How does that sound to ye?"

It didn't sound all that great, but the sailor already was escorting her by her arm, towards the nearest establishment. " Oh No, here we go again!" she thought to herself.

They entered the tavern and took a table right by the door. "Jest in case either one o us feels the need to make a hasty exit" he said with a smile. She was uncomfortable, but she was right by the door and didn't feel trapped, so she sat still. This man had said he sailed with Captain Teague for some time. Maybe he could be her source of information. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

The barmaid came over then and took their order, well actually took the sailor's order. Rebecca didn't have any idea what a place like this served other than rum and other kinds of liquor, and she wasn't interested in any of that.

"Now lad, we need to be startin off on the right foot here, eh? Me name be Antonio Ramirez, me friends call me Tony. What be yer name boy?"

"Oh no, not more fast thinking" Rebecca said to herself. "Jim, my friends call me Jim."

"Jim?" Tony said. "A good strong name that be, no doubt about it. Now tell me Jim, what be yer true reason fer wantin to find old Teague?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have a disloyal, sneaky, totally disreputable cat for sale. Anyone interested?

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be made to translate Tia Dalma's last words before she turned into the crabs

Chapter 21

Rebecca thought for a moment and said, "I explained to you why I was looking for him. I do not wish to discuss it any more."

"That be yer answer then child?" Tony said.

Rebecca couldn't believe he was going to let it drop at that. "That is my answer."

"I've a tale to tell ye young laddie. Mayhaps after hearin what I have to say ye might change yer mind."

"See, I been First Mate on the Golden Spirit, Cap'n Teagues ship, nigh on these past 6 years. Afore that we shipped together on the Dancin Sprite fer a few years, he bein Second Mate, and me bein bosun's mate. We come to be good friends. When his parent's property were finally settled, Old Teague buys hisself his own ship and names me First Mate. We been doin a fair business transportin trade goods from one port to t'other, and haulin goods fer some o the business keepers in these parts. We weren't no where onto rich mind ye, but made a tolerable livin at such. So like I been sayin, I come to know the Cap'n purty well." "Probly still be on the Golden Spirit if word hadn't come bout me Mother bein near to death. That be 2 days ago when we made port over in yon cove. I left to see bout arrangin berth on a ship leavin fer Jamaica. I guess that be when all the excitement started. See, I come back aboard to get me stuff, and there be these 2 gents talkin to Mr. Rogers n Mr. Masterson bout some kidnappin n how the Cap'n be the perfect match fer the one doin the deed. Now after these gents leave, Mr. Rogers n Mr. Masterson have a tale to tell me bout the Cap'n bringin aboard a wee lass with long dark hair (as he says this he reaches over and takes off Rebecca's hat) and the purtiest dark eyes they has ever seen. Now don't this be a strange state of affairs? So Jim, or whatever yer real name be, now what have ye got to say?"

The barmaid delivered Tony's food and drink just then, which gave a stunned Rebecca a few extra moments to think. Something she had proven to herself, if not everyone else, she was not all that adept at.

She thought about jumping out of her chair and running out of the tavern. She thought about it quite seriously actually. But if she ran away she might never meet anyone who could tell her as much about Teague as this man. So she sat there. Curiosity got the better of her again.

Tony began to eat his food, looking at her the whole time. She knew she had to say something, but how much should she say?

Rebecca took a deep breath and began, " I saw Captain Teague going into the Boar's Head one night while I was sitting watching the ships in the Harbor. I guess I was kind of fascinated with him because I came back the next night to see if I could see him again. Before I knew it I was looking in the window of the tavern watching him. I was going to go home when he got up to leave, but some man came out of the bushes and scared me. I started running and ran into Captain Teague. He sent the man away, but the man came back with the Constable. Captain Teague grabbed me and took me back to his ship. I was petrified at first, because I thought he was a pirate, and was going to hold me for ransom or something. But the longer I was around him, the more I thought he was a good man. I just wanted to see if anyone knew him, and could tell me more about him. That's why I was on the docks. I just wanted to know what kind of man he really was." This last was delivered with what had become Rebecca's trademark nigh onto crying voice.

"Cap'n Teague be one of the finest men I've ever had the pleasure to know." Tony said.

"He told me he would come back to see me. Do you think he really will?" Rebecca asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"If he bothered to say the words lass, he will surely follow through." Tony answered.

" An I be doubtin ye'll have to be waitin long."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Awoke during the middle of the night and found the Cat crouched on the headboard of the bed, staring down at me with a strange grin. Must remember to call the animal shelter. Soon!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to parade around town in Barbossa's hat.

Chapter 22

"Well lass, if ye have no pressin place to be, mayhaps we kin have a friendly chat. What say ye to that? It be awhile afore me ship sets sail, an I would enjoy yer company. What say ye to that?"

Rebecca felt comfortable in the man's presence, if not the tavern's, so she nodded her head in affirmation.

"My real name's Rebecca." She said, starting the conversation off.

"Aye Rebecca, so just would ye be wantin to know about Old Cap'n Teague?" Tony asked.

"Everything!" Rebecca said with enthusiasm.

"Don't know bout everything girl, that be a mighty tall order. Me thinks me ship would be half way to Jamaica by the time I was just gettin good and started." Tony said with a wry chuckle.

"Oh, well just tell me everything you can. I really would like to know." Rebecca answered with a smile.

"Aye, as ye wish, though talkin is mighty thirsty business. Believe I better be gettin meself another rum. Sure ye won't be havin one? If ye're not fond o spirits, there be coffee or tea, or ye could have a bit o lemon drink."

Rebecca was rather thirsty, so she told Tony she would have some tea.

Tony hollered at the barmaid, and she brought over the drinks.

"Now lass, where do I start. There be so much to tell, and so little time.

Cap'n Teague be a right good man. Ye could trust him with yer life, or yer wife fer that matter. Sorry lass, feel free to scrub that last out o yer head.

Old Tony been around sailors too long for his words to be fit fer a young lass like yerself. You just be havin to ignore anything ye finds unsuitable."

"In all the years I sailed with Cap'n, I never found him to be lackin in truth, courage, or fairness. He never sailed with any a man who didn't feel the same. Even after he came into his own ship, he treated every man jack aboard like they was of importance to him. Soon as me family woes is settled, I be headed straight back to the Golden Spirit, ye kin bet yer swag on that."

Tony emphasized this by banging his mug down on the table, causing Rebecca to jump. "Sorry gal, add that to yer ignore list if ye please." Tony chuckled.

"I be thinkin what ye really want to know bout old Cap'n is this. If ye chooses to be throwin yer lot in with him, if that be a wise thing. Be I right bout that?" Tony said with a questioning look at Rebecca.

Rebecca began to blush and stammer, "Well no….yes….No….well I really haven't known him long enough to be thinking any such thing!"

"Right ye are young miss, so I just be tellin ye this. If that's what ye choose to do, now or in the future, ye could be doin much worse fer yerself. And from what I heared from Mr. Rogers n Mr. Masterson bout the look on Old Cap'n Teague's face when he went escortin ye off home, the thought o castin lots may not be only in yer head."

"Well young Rebecca, tis time fer me to part company, an more's the worse fer it. It be bout time fer me ship to make sail. Ye be doin me a small favor, eh?"

Rebecca looked at him wonderingly. "A favor?"

"Aye lass, keep a weather eye on that horizon, won't be long Old Cap'n Teague be sailin that bonny ship o his right up to yer door." He said this with a smile, a tip of his hat, and then was gone.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Animal Shelter people arrived this morning. It took 5 tranquilizer darts to calm the Cat down enough to load him up. YEAH HE'S GONE! (Dancing around doing the Moon Walk)

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be marooned on Rum Island

Chapter 23

Rebecca spent the next week in near euphoria over her talk with, and what she had heard from Tony. Jannika, who saw her the most of anyone, would stare at her like she had grown another head. After 5 or 6 days of seeing Rebecca skipping around humming and singing to herself with a big smile on her face, she decided she needed to find out why she had suddenly become so happy.

"What puts you in such a fine mood Rebecca?" Jannika asked in a rather suspicious tone.

"Oh nothing" Rebecca replied. Then thinking she had better come up with a better explanation she added, "I've been doing very well with my studies, and Mr. Hanthorn is talking about giving me a Certificate of Merit." she added rather hastily.

Jannika continued to look at her suspiciously, but went on about her business. "That girl bears keeping an eye on." she said as she walked off.

Rebecca tried unsuccessfully to calm herself down after that, so as not to attract any more attention. But all she thought about was Captain Teague's return, which kept her humming and singing and skipping about. He would surely be back any time. She could hardly wait.

As she passed her Father's study later that afternoon, he called to her, "Rebecca, come in here please."

She was caught totally off guard. Her Father never, ever called her in there. Something was seriously wrong. She entered slowly, wondering what it was. It surely had to be bad for her Father to have called her in there.

Now from years of being used to people listening to his speeches, and wanting to make sure they heard every word he had to say, and just because that was the way he was, he paused often when he spoke. As if to let what he had just said sink in to the listeners mind.

"Now Rebecca" he said in a rather stern voice. "I have been told……… That is, it has been reported to me……..brought to my attention………….on very good authority……..that you have been…………

"Oh no" Rebecca thought to herself, "Someone has told him I was at the Boar's head. Twice. In the company of sailors. In the company of sailors drinking. Think Rebecca, you have to think, think of an explanation. QUICK!!!!!

Just as she started to blurt out who knows what, she heard her Father continue his speech. "…..neglecting your schoolwork." Her mouth snapped shut almost audibly.

Her Father continued, "Mr Hanthorn has told me………. has reported to me………..that your mind has not been………….on your schoolwork. This is a sad state…………of affairs young lady. I pay Mr. Hanthorn………..a goodly sum ……….to teach you. I have explained to you………………..in the past ………………. that you are receiving………….a much better education…………..than any other girl………………..would be privy to………….because you are the daughter……………..of such an important man. I realize that……………your lot in life………….will be marrying some…………….gentleman of means……………….and having children. But I would be……………..utterly disgraced to have it known…………………….by any such gentleman…………….or anyone associated with ……………that gentleman………….that Sir Lawrence Creighton Smythe……………had raised a dolt for a child. I fully expect you to ………….apply yourself more………..diligently to your schoolwork……………in the future. That is all………….You may go."

Rebecca didn't waste any time making her exit. She wasn't humming, skipping, or singing when she did.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't know if I was having nightmares over sending the Cat off or what. Kept dreaming I was hearing yowling and scratching at the windows and doors all night. Strange huh?

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to sit in Sao Feng's hot tub.

Chapter 24

Rebecca was no longer euphoric. In fact she was about as opposite of euphoric as she could be. She knew it didn't bode well for her with her Father and her schoolwork. He was not the type to "just let it drop". He had only lectured her at the moment, but it would not stop there, she knew from past experience. He would be watching her now. He would show up during the day when she was having her lessons. He would find her in the evening to see if she was studying. He would be everywhere all the time. Unless she wanted to try and sneak down to the docks at midnight, her trips there were over for a while.

What if Captain Teague came back during this time? Tony had told her he didn't think Captain Teague would be gone long. How would she see him? She knew no one she could trust to give him a message. She felt terrible. Then another thought occurred to her, making her feel even worse. What if he came back and she wasn't at the docks, and he turned around and left, thinking she didn't want to see him.

"Oh Bugger" she thought. "This is just getting worse and worse!"

She moped around for 4 or 5 days, and just as she thought, her Father was always around. In her lesson room. Knocking on her bedroom door several times a night. Even coming to the dining room while she was eating.

To make sure she wasn't neglecting her lessons.

"Now Rebecca, I think you could be applying yourself more." or " Now Rebecca,do you really think you should be dawdling over your food or studying?" or "Rebecca, staring out the window is not conducive to putting knowledge in your mind. You need to watch the time you waste in frivolous activities."

Over and over again. Rebecca was about to go mad!!

She knew the only way she would stop this….this…..Parental Harassment was to bring her grades up. Then everything would be back to normal. Her Father wouldn't know she existed, and she could go back to her visits to the Harbor.

She only hoped she could do this before Teague's return.

She threw herself into her lessons with a passion, although it was hard to place what she was learning in her head instead of Captain Teague. She did manage to do it though, and 3 weeks later, on a Friday, Mr Hanthorn announced she had done so well he would give her a week of no lessons. He had already talked to her Father about it. Today would be the last lesson until a week from this Monday. He did caution her as he left not to forget what she had learned, as there would be tests when he returned!

She was almost euphoric again, not quite, but almost. She headed down to the dining room to get an afternoon snack, and found her Mother talking to Janet the cook. "Now Janet, we will be dining out tonight. Rebecca will be accompanying us so you may take the night off once you have finished putting the kitchen in order."

Wait a minute! Where was she accompanying them to? She knew nothing of any accompanying going on tonight! She was planning something totally different for tonight, like a long awaited trip to the docks.

"Mother, did I hear you say something about a dinner?"

"Oh you silly girl! I told you weeks ago tonight the Davenports are having a homecoming dinner for their daughter Christina. She has been away in England for the past 2 years. Since you are one of the few girls in the area suitable for her to associate with, I told the Davenports we would be glad to come and would bring you with us since you are about the same age. Now really dear, you must start getting ready. I think that pretty red dress I had shipped from France would be just lovely to wear tonight. I have already reminded Jannika she needs to do something with that hair. I really don't know why you don't take more pride in yourself dear. You are not bad looking, despite your coloring, when you take the time to fix yourself up." With this Maria Creighton-Smythe went grandly out of the dining room. Maria Creighton-Smythe didn't do anything in an ungrand way.

"Oh Double Bugger" Rebecca thought. But she knew it would do no good to argue. The die was cast. She would have to go. She stomped to her room to find Jannika there ready to make her "suitable" for public.

"Lord above child, just where do we start?" Jannika said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Guess they were not nightmares because when I went out to get the paper this morning, there were deep scratches on my windows and doors. Will have to put bars on windows, and heavy duty locks on doors. Didn't look to see what the big thud against the door was as I came back in and shut it. Might look tomorrow. Might not

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to listen to Mr. Gibbs sing "15 Men On A Dead Man's Chest" over and over and over again

Chapter 25

Rebecca could not remember when she had been so uncomfortable. When she wasn't in her disguise to visit the Harbor, she usually just wore a simple shift, and most of the time went barefoot or wore a simple pair of slippers. She absolutely couldn't stand this stupid dress, this stupid hairdo, and these stupid shoes. And probably the most stupid, and the most uncomfortable was this devilish corset she was forced to wear. Who ever thought this thing up had to be the meanest, cruelest person on earth!!! She couldn't breath, she couldn't bend, and she couldn't turn. All she could do is stand there like an over sized doll.

Then Jannika had the nerve to tell her to smile. SMILE????? "You look so much prettier all dressed up like that if you have a smile on your face." Jannika told her.

"SMILE! Not bloody likely!" Rebecca thought to herself, but outwardly she did manage to put a very very small smile on her face, just so Jannika would leave her alone.

Jannika did leave her for a few minutes, but then was back, with a necklace. Rebecca had to admit it was a very pretty necklace.

" It should go very nicely with your dress. I've been told that's a real ruby on it." Jannika said as she held it up next to the dress.

"It's lovely Jannika, where did you get it?" Rebecca asked.

"A long ago gift from an admirer." Jannika replied. "Where he got it I don't know, and never had the nerve to ask. He was a seafaring man, though honest or pirate I couldn't tell you. Came sailing into port one day with this, left the next day, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since. That's been nearly 10 years ago." Jannika said this last with a wistful sigh. Then shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Here child this will look fine with the dress." and put the necklace around Rebecca's throat.

"Now off you go to your fine party." Jannika said trying to sound more cheerful.

Rebecca was absolutely miserable. She was bored to death, the food was terrible, and Christine had to be the biggest twit in the world. All she wanted to do was talk about herself. What amazed Rebecca was that everyone around the dinner table nodded and smiled, and let her talk about herself.

"……and then the Duke's son told me he had never seen such a lovely girl!"

"When I walked down the avenue in my new dress everyone was looking at me like I was a princess!"

"Lord Cavanaugh specially requested my presence at all of his dinner parties!"

All of this presented in the most irritating singy-songy whiney voice Rebecca had ever heard.

"No wonder she came back from England." Rebecca smirked to herself; "No one there could stand her anymore!" Rebecca let out a pretty loud snort, and then everyone was looking at her, including singy-songy whiney Christine, who had a look on her face as if to say, "How dare you interrupt all the attention I am getting by telling my fascinating, intriguing stories."

"Excuse Me," Rebecca blurted out. "I just need a bit of fresh air." and practically ran out of the dining room onto the balcony.

She looked around, and seeing no one within earshot, she started to giggle. Which turned into a laugh. Which turned into what could only be classified as very loud guffawing. Between the corset, and laughing so hard, she found it almost impossible to catch her breath. Her laughing turned into wheezing and coughing.

Suddenly there was a hand and a glass of water in her face. She looked up through the tears in her eyes to see the Butler standing there. She tried to cough-wheeze out she was sorry; she didn't mean to be a bother or so rude. She wasn't sure how he understood her, but evidently he did, because he began to speak. " You have no reason to apologize to me young lady." and then in a more conspiratorial whisper, " The Young Miss inside should be apologizing to everyone she has ever met for being such a git."

Rebecca had managed to stop wheezing and coughing and had started to drink some of the water. Water that now came back through her nose and mouth. That is, the water that wasn't running down her throat trying it's best to choke her.

The Butler began pounding her on the back, and she finally got herself under some kind of control.

" I may not be wise to be talking to you like this, but I sense your reaction to the Young Miss inside, and most of the other people present, is close to the way I feel, and I do so need to blow off some steam. She has only been here a few days, and already has the whole household in an uproar. "Get me this." "Get me that." "Do this for me." "Do that for me." "Hand me this." "Hand me that." "Take me here." "Take me there." "This is not suitable." "That is not suitable." "Do this over." "Do that over." "Do you realize Who I AM?" It has brought me to my boiling point. I am ready to find a position in a sane household somewhere." Then as if thinking about his tirade, "I trust my words will go no further than your ears?"

" You can be assured, sir, I shall repeat them to no one." Rebecca said with a grin.

Rebecca returned to her seat at the table, and was able to survive the rest of the party. She caught a glimpse of the Butler several times during the rest of the evening, and at these times he would give her a sly wink, and she would return said wink.

Finally it was over, and they were headed home. She couldn't get there soon enough!

She couldn't get out of this dress! These shoes! This corset! soon enough to suit her.

They were, at last, getting out of the carriage, her Mother and Father walking 5 or 10 feet in front of her, seeing as she had trouble maneuvering herself out of the carriage in the dress and bloody corset!

As she walked towards the house, thinking of nothing more than getting said dress and corset off, something hit her in the side of the head. It felt like a small stone or something. She looked around, and not seeing anything, kept walking. There it was again. Ouch, that one hurt a little. Again she looked around and didn't see anything. "Now this was just strange," she thought to herself. She was at the door now and was just going through when something hit her in the back of the head this time. "Bloody Ouch" she thought but didn't turn around this time.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most appreciated


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Animal Shelter called today to warn me the Cat had broken out of his cage last night, attacked several of the workers viciously, and was headed towards my house. Come on Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. I'm ready for you.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to watch Elizabeth's scene during the sword fight between Jack, Will, and James over and over. Not the sword fight mind you just Elizabeth acting childish.

Chapter 26

"At Last" Rebecca sighed to herself, " I'm finally home!" She entered her room to find Jannika waiting to help her out of her dress and that blasted corset.

"So how was your party child? You must tell me all about it." Jannika said with interest.

"It was the most horrid thing I have ever had to endure. I hated every minute of it." Rebecca replied. "I hope I never have to do anything like that ever again!"

"Now child, it surely couldn't have been that bad" Jannika said. "Surely there was something good that happened?"

"No Jannika, it was horrible! Christine Davenport is the most self-centered twit I have ever laid eyes on, and everyone just hung on every word she uttered! Well, there was a few minutes that weren't too bad, when I talked to the butler on the balcony."

Jannika gave her a questioning look, and Rebecca continued. "I ran out on the balcony because I made a rather rude noise during Christine's rambling about how perfect she was."

At this Jannika's eyebrows went up, and she started shaking her head. "You must learn to control your baser instincts in public child. Especially when you are around people who can be very influential to your Father's career."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and continued on with her story. "Anyway, while I was on the balcony laughing so hard I couldn't breath, the Butler came out to give me a drink of water, and we had a nice talk about how we didn't care for the company we were being forced to keep."

Jannika replied, "You best be minding your p's and q's child. That's all I have to say on the matter. Just remember everything you do reflects on your Father."

"I have been reminded of that my whole life Jannika." Rebecca said

"Repetition doesn't change the truth child. Said once or a hundred times, it's still true."

Jannika said in a motherly tone. "Good night, Rebecca." Jannika said as she started out of the room.

"Good night Jannika, I will try to do better in the future, for you if no one else." Rebecca replied.

She was so tired she was lying down on her bed before Jannika was even out of the room. Just as Jannika closed the door, Rebecca heard tapping on her window. She thought at first she must be imagining it because she was so tired. But there it was again, only this time it was a little louder. She was half afraid to look. She thought about calling Jannika back. Her room was just a few doors down the hall. The tapping became louder, and Rebecca ventured a peek at the window. Her heart began to race; and she had to gasp for breath for the second time tonight. She was out of her bed and at the window in a split second. For there was her Captain, smiling in at her.

He motioned for her to open the window, and she shook her head no. No?? "Well," she told herself "She couldn't very well have him in her room, could she?"

He motioned for her to open the window again, and again she shook her head no. But this time she grabbed her robe, opened the window, and motioned for him to climb down the trellis, and she followed.

When they had both reached the ground, she took a hold of his arm and guided him to the garden out in back, where they would be hidden from sight by the tall hedge that enclosed it.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what will happen if we are seen, or get caught?" she said in a rather loud whisper.

"Now luv, yer not tryin to tell Old Cap'n Teague ye've not been pining away fer him these past months?" he said with a smile on his lips and in his voice.

"Yes…….No…….what are you doing here?" she said again slightly louder.

" I be here to see ye. Do ye not remember our partin words? Will I see you again, ye said. An I answered ye I would be returnin as soon as I could. Do ye not remember?"

" I….I….I do remember, but I didn't expect you to show up in the middle of the night outside my window!" Rebecca replied with what she hoped was a reprimanding tone.

Captain Teague started to laugh softly, and stepping closer to Rebecca, whispered in her ear, "Now seein as we met the first time in the middle o the night in front of a window, I thought it be fittin."

Rebecca started to get upset, still thinking about getting caught, but then saw the humor in his remark and laughed. " I guess you are right about that." She said

"How bout a little walk in the night air, to talk over old times?" Teague asked.

Remembering what she was wearing, Rebecca said, "I can't go walking around like this! I would attract too much attention, and someone would surely recognize me, even at this time of night."

"Thought you might be sayin that. Never let it be said Old Cap'n Teague comes unprepared." With that, he took a shirt, pair of breeches, and a cap out of a pack he had hanging over his shoulder. " Didn't get no shoes, none looked to be fittin yer feet. Now luv, jest step over yonder behind that bush there, and Old Cap'n Teague will wait here whilst ye change."

Rebecca hesitated a moment, thought in for a penny in for a pound, and went to change. She was back in a few minutes, and taking Captain Teague's arm showed him the back way out of the garden.

"I'll not be tellin ye false luv. That be the longest voyage I ever made in me life. I only had thoughts of returnin here to ye. I be hopin ye feel the same."

Rebecca was flattered, and scared by his words. She had to think before she answered. This was all happening so quickly. She wasn't sure how much of her feelings she should reveal. Should she tell him she had thought of nothing but his return? She could feel the attraction to him, that was certain. But she also had to think of the consequences of her actions. After all, Jannika had reminded her just a short while ago that everything she did reflected on her Father. How would her Father deal with his daughter being in the company of a merchant sailor? The words she had heard long ago coming from the study rang in her mind. Not Good! Not Good at all!

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Cat is in hospital. Tried to break in last night. Didn't go too well for him. Unfortunately we are sharing a room. That Cat is one tough cookie. Have asked hospital security to station someone in the room for me in case Cat regains consciousness. This traction rig I'm in doesn't leave much room for maneuvering.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to battle the undead arm.

Chapter 27

They walked along in silence. Rebecca was still thinking about what and how much she should say. She could feel Captain Teague's eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him.

Teague brought them to a halt. "Rebecca" he said in a sad tone, "Ye may not be feelin as I be feelin. I was surely hopin ye did, but if the feelins are not there tis not yer fault." He took her hand off his arm, and stood there waiting for her answer.

She looked up at him then. Into those deep, brown eyes. Could she let him go? Could she let him stay? She pulled herself together somehow and spoke. How wisely she didn't know.

"I have not been able to get you out of my mind since that first night we met. I feel there is a…. connection between us." These words brought a little smile to Teague's lips. "I'm not sure what it is. If it's just because you are a dashing sea captain…. or something more. I'm afraid. I don't want to loose a chance at happiness, but I'm not sure that's what this is. I'm scared and confused. I can't think just about myself here, I have my Father's reputation to think about. What would people think or say about my Father because of to my actions?"

The smile left Teague then. "Darlin, ye've a mess to sort out there, that be fer sure." Pausing for a minute in thought, the smile returned to his face, "Now mayhaps Old Cap'n Teague ken ease yer burden a mite. Cap'n Teague's been an honest sailor fer a time now, and in bein such, has made a friend or two in some high places. And seein as some o these friends may owe said Cap'n a favor or two fer favors done. Jest mayhaps Old Cap'n Teague could call on some o these friends and get a right honest introducin to the bonny lass standin here at the moment. What say ye to that?"

"Do you really think you could? That would be wonderful! My Father could not refuse if someone of importance gave you a recommendation. Oh this may change everything. That would surely be wonderful. No more sneaking around, no more tapping on windows in the middle of the night……"

Teague interrupted her saying, "Luv, ye be takin all the spice out o the relationship." and started chuckling. After a moment Rebecca took his arm and began chuckling too.

They continued their walk, Rebecca thinking of the possibilities of Captain Teague's plan working, and Captain Teague thinking about the beautiful girl walking beside him holding his arm.

Rebecca was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't realize where they had been heading.

That is until she heard the water lapping against the shore. She saw it then. Standing out proudly against the backdrop of the stars. Riding the waves like it owned them. The Golden Spirit. What a beauty she was.

"Care to go aboard luv?" Captain Teague asked.

" Most definitely, Captain." Rebecca replied.

Teague helped her into the skiff tied to the shore, got in himself, and began to row them out to the ship.

Once again, as they approached the ship, she heard, "Cap'n comin", and as they bumped the side of the Golden Spirit, the ladder came down. Rebecca went up first; Teague tied the boat to the ropes, and followed.

Rebecca stepped on deck, and walked straight to the bow. Several deck hands that had been on board the last time Rebecca was, gave her a wary look and a wide berth. She didn't notice. All she saw was the Golden Spirit pointing her out to sea.

Teague walked up beside her, and took her hand in his. "Tis a sight that never grows old. Aye?"

"Yes, I could stand on this ship for the rest of my life and never tire of the view." Rebecca answered. She leaned against him then, not really even noticing what she had done. Teague noticed though.

They stood there like that for a time. Rebecca sighted and said, "As much as I hate to, I suppose I need to return home."

Teague nodded in reluctant agreement. "Jest remember luv, Old Cap'n Teague will be doin his best to be pullin them strings. Afore ye know it he'll be swaggerin up the front walk to court the bonnie lass residin there in."

She reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I certainly hope so." She replied.

They walked slowly back to Rebecca's house arm in arm, enjoying each others company even though very few words were spoken between them.

She retrieved her nightdress and robe from the garden, and walked over to the trellis. As she started to turn around to climb up, Teague took her by the arms, pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Jest so ye'll not be forgettin the Cap'n whilst he be gone."

" I don't think that's possible." Rebecca said, and then, "Do you know when you will be back?"

"Should take only a week or two to deliver me goods. Be back afore ye know it luv."

Then he pulled her to him again, and placed another soft kiss on her lips, stepped back a few feet, took his hat in his hand, bowed, and making one of his grand gestures said, "Me lady, yer trellis awaits." Then he was gone into the night.

She laid awake for quite awhile thinking about what Teague had said, and hoping against hope that his plan would work. She finally fell asleep with Captain Teague populating her dreams.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Woke up to the sound of gunfire. Guard had to empty every bullet in his gun. Poor Kitty Kitty. Coroner will be here soon to pick him up.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be locked in a chest and buried on Isla Cruces

Chapter 28

Teague strolled back to his ship in the best mood he had been in since his last visit here.

He felt silly feeling this way, but a good silly. He was in such a fine mood, he thought about giving the crew an extra day of shore leave.

Two days later, Rebecca was sitting in the dining room finishing up some pie she had begged Janet to give her. After having to sit and smell the delicious aroma of it baking, she couldn't wait till dinner to have some. She sat there eating the pie and drinking a glass of milk, when she heard someone at the door. Tonya, one of the maids answered, and Rebecca could hear her telling the caller she would let Mr. Creighton-Smythe know he was here. Rebecca was curious, so she peeked around the door to see who was there. She didn't recognize the caller, but he must have known her because he gave her a wink. Rebecca returned to her seat at the table, and sat there in puzzlement. Why would a perfect stranger be winking at her?

She could tell he was very well to do by the way he was dressed. He must have met her when she was with her Father, and she just didn't remember him. That was probably it. She didn't pay too much attention to the associates of her Father.

She started in on the milk and pie again.

She didn't think too much more about it. About 20 minutes later, she heard her Father seeing the gentleman out.

"I will think it over and let you know when I have made my decision. It was a pleasure finally meeting you Lord Landesman, a pleasure indeed.

He went back to his study, and Rebecca went back to see if Janet would give her just one more little piece of that pie.

She had just started to get up out of her chair in the dining room, after eating her second piece of pie, when her Father came out of his study. Seeing her in the dining room he came in and sat at the table with her.

That had her attention immediately. Father never just came in and sat. The only time he sat at the table was at mealtime. Something was definitely going on. Oh Lord Above, he surely didn't know about her little trip the other night. He wouldn't be this quiet if he did. No not this quiet at all.

"Rebecca……….I have just had a visit……. from a very influential member……….of the Parliament. He is here in Singapore….. to conduct some business ………of a personal nature………….He came to me…………with a proposition……….I find it very hard……….to turn down. Seems he has a……..nephew who has seen……. or heard of you somewhere……. and would like to ………court you……… with my permission of course. You are getting…………older Rebecca………..and have very few…………years left before you………..are considered unmarriageable…………..by your peers. Now I know this is sudden……… but I am ……..strongly considering ……..giving my permission. Not only….. for your sake………But for the influence………it will give me……..with Lord Landesman. I will give you………..a few days………… to think it over………Lord Landesman's nephew will be…………..arriving next week……… from England..…..and would like to start the courtship…………..as soon as possible." Then he stood up and left.

She was in shock. This couldn't be happening. Some who knows who from England was coming to court her when all she wanted was Captain Teague. Bugger! Just when she thought things were going to go right for a while, something always spoiled it. Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!

Three days after Teague and Rebecca's meeting found the Golden Spirit at sea, the crew in a fine mood cause they had gotten an extra day in the taverns and other places of enjoyment, and the Cap'n in a fine mood cause of that bonnie lass, and his plan, which he was sure would work. As soon as it was put into action.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

Just a little shout out to PearlSparrow13, Florencia7, GCTIGERFAN1, and Ditte3. and all the girls at work, and you too Manet, who are reading this. Thank you for your continued attention to my story, and all the reviews you have given. THANK YOU

Disclaimer: Kitty's gone Kitty's gone YEAH YEAH the Kitty's gone. I would do the moon walk again but still in this confounded torture..er.. er traction device.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be made to listen to Murtogg and Mullroy stretch a 5 minute conversation into a 5 hour conversation

Chapter 29

At dinner that night, Rebecca's Father informed Rebecca's Mother about Lord Landesman's visit, and the proposal he had made. That sent Rebecca's Mother into a tizzy, "Oh Dear, I will have to get start planning the engagement party. I should be able to wait a few months on the Wedding planning, but you know how long it takes to do these things properly, and I'll not have anyone saying that Maria Creighton-Smythe did not give her daughter the finest engagement and wedding they have ever seen! We will have to have you measured for your Wedding dress, and your Engagement dress Rebecca. I am sure there will be several parties in your honor, and we will have to have dresses for those also. I should start tomorrow morning. I know there are things that will need to be shipped in, and that takes time, my goodness, so much to do and so little time." With this Maria Creighton-Smythe arose from the table, grandly, and left to go start planning.

Rebecca was flabbergasted. She hadn't even met this who knows who and her Mother already had them married! Oh to have just gotten on the Golden Spirit, and gone off with Captain Teague. Captain Teague, what was he going to think when he came back to find someone else courting her? Maybe this who knows who would find her totally disgusting and would change his mind about courting her. Maybe she could make sure he found her totally disgusting. Yep, she was good with that. Captain Teague had better be putting that plan into action pretty darn soon.

Her Father spoke then drawing her attention from her thoughts. "Now Rebecca………..after due consideration…………I have decided……………..to accept ………….Lord Landesman's proposal…………I will inform Lord Landesman tomorrow……………of our decision."

"Due consideration? Our decision?" Rebecca thought. "Just when did my wishes get considered?"

The next few days were spent trying to avoid her Mother. That was not always possible, so Rebecca was forced at times to accompany her Mother to the seamstress for measurements, fabric choosing, and various other activities Rebecca found useless and awfully boring to boot.

The day before who knows who was to make his first visit, her dress for said first visit was delivered to the house. Rebecca's Mother insisted she try it on immediately in case there needed to be any alterations. Jannika followed Rebecca to her room to assist. "Jannika, I'm not putting on that bloody corset again. I'm just not!" Rebecca said with vehemence

"Now child, the dress just will not look right without the corset. Then your dear Mother will be all upset, and probably drag you back to the dressmakers for corrections. You know you don't want that to happen now do you?"

"I guess not." Rebecca said in a voice full of resignation. "Let's get this over with."

Rebecca had to admit, as Jannika removed the dress from the box it had arrived in, it was pretty. As far as dresses go, that is.

The bodice was dark blue and had light blue ribbons laced up the front. The sleeves were elbow length and had light blue lace around the cuffs. The skirt was satin and also dark blue with light blue lace around the hem, and was rather full. It looked like it would be about ankle length once she had it on. There was also a pair of dark blue slippers in the package to go with the dress.

"Let's get this over with." Rebecca repeated.

"Finally" Rebecca sighed as Jannika finished arranging the dress just so so.

"I'll just go inform your Mother you are ready for inspection." Jannika chuckled as she left the room.

Rebecca looked up, and saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her she was looking at. She even looked behind herself to make sure no one else was standing there. Rebecca usually avoided mirrors. She never did much with her hair that required the use of a mirror, same with her clothing. She mainly relied on Jannika to help her dress and do her hair when it was required.

But there she was staring back at herself. Jannika had quickly pulled her hair up and pinned it there in a loose bun, to keep it out of the way while she was getting dressed. There were loose tendrels falling down beside her face framing it. The color of the dress brought out her skin tone to the utmost advantage, and the dress fit her very well. She was actually kind of impressed with the way she looked. She looked like a fine young lady. She could surely give Christine Davenport a run for her money dressed like this she thought, and let out a snort just as her Mother entered the room.

"Now Rebecca, I have repeatedly told you that is a disgusting, inappropriate sound for a girl of your station to be making. I would have thought you had embarrassed your Father enough the other night at the Davenports! I see you have not yet learned your lesson. How much more disrespectful do you intend to be to your Father?" Her Mother didn't wait for an answer but immediately began "inspecting" Rebecca's dress.

"I knew that seamstress would not do a proper job. I think she has seen the last of our business. Just look what an inept job she has done on the trim. And that ribbon is not lying flat, and the bow is crooked, and there is a thread showing on the hem. If there were time, I would take this disaster back to her personally and demand she do it over. Correctly this time! But time is something we don't have the luxury of right now, so I suppose it will just have to do. I only hope Lord Landesman's nephew will overlook this, and not base his judgment of us on this….. pitiful excuse for a dress." And Maria Creighton-Smythe grandly exited the room.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Hi Nurse…..wait a minute your not the nurse………….your the Cat!!!

It's not possible!!!! What did you say? Not probable? Oh yeah you're right. I forgot Cat's have nine lives………….Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to stand on that stupid step stool in Lord Cutler Becketts office and draw on his stupid map of the world

Chapter 30

Rebecca was a bundle of nerves. Old who knows who would be here any time.

Jannika had awakened her early this morning to fix her bath and do her hair, and get her dressed. And here she was in her room, waiting…….and waiting……….and waiting.

Well one thing was for sure, old who knows who wasn't very prompt!

She knew now that she would be forced to meet this who knows who. She had hoped beyond hope that somehow Captain Teague would arrive to save her, but that was not going to happen. He must not have been able to talk any of his "friends in high places" to do the favor for him.

She thought strongly about getting back in her comfortable clothes, and running down to the docks. Or running anywhere. Being anywhere but here. But that was not going to happen either. Every few minutes, as if she knew what Rebecca was thinking, Jannika would appear at her door. Oh she would ask if Rebecca was all right, or if she wanted something to eat, or something to drink. Or if she needed anything at all.

But Rebecca was not fooled. She knew Jannika knew her better than anyone else, and knew better than anyone else just what Rebecca was capable of. Well not everything Rebecca was capable of. Rebecca didn't think Jannika knew about her trips to the docks. In fact she was sure Jannika didn't know about them, because she would not hesitate to say something to her about them. She probably would even go to her Father if she even suspected Rebecca was doing such a thing.

So here she sat. Waiting……..and waiting………and waiting.

She heard Jannika coming back to her room. Jannika knocked and then opened the door.

"They are here child, time to come down. Stand up now and let's make sure you are all in order."

As she left the safety of her room, she could hear her Father and Lord Landesman talking.

"My Nephew Jack would like to take the young lady to my estate for a picnic. I have a lovely woods with a stream running through it, a perfect spot in my opinion. Of course I will provide a fine meal, and a suitable chaperone."

"I will acquiesce………. to your judgment………….. in the matter Lord Landesman,……… and trust that suitable protocols………. will be followed. " Her Father replied.

Rebecca was walking dejectedly down the stairs, but the next voice brought her head up so fast she almost fell the rest of the way down the steps.

"Yes Sir, my Uncle, as well as I, will unconditionally guarantee the standards of propriety are upheld, and your lovely daughter's honor will not be besmirched in the slightest."

She looked at the men standing just inside the front door, and thought she must have been imagining that voice. There was her Father, and Lord Landesman. But the other man, who knows who she supposed it must be, was not Captain Teague. He was the right height and build as Captain Teague, but this man had a fashionably curled blonde wig on, and was wearing a very fine tailored suit of clothes, right down to the knee high white hose and men's slippers.

Rebecca thought, "Now besides all your other troubles, you are going to start hearing Captain Teague's voice everywhere. That's just bloody fine Rebecca. Well the good thing is that old who knows who probably won't want you if you're daft."

She made it down the rest of the stairs without incident, and approached the men standing there.

"Ah Rebecca" her Father said, "So you have ……..finally decided……… to grace us…….. with your presence. Rebecca,…….. This is Lord Landesman…….. and his nephew Jack."

Lord Landesman greeted her with a smile and a nod of his head. His nephew on the other hand turned and walked out the door.

"Well, young lady, shall we be off?" Lord Landesman asked her, ignoring the rudeness of his nephew.

Offering Rebecca his hand, he told her Father they would return her at a decent hour, and escorted her out the door, down the walk, to the carriage waiting there.

As they approached the carriage, the door opened, and Lord Landesman helped her up the step. Rebecca was busy looking down to make sure she didn't trip over her dress, and didn't see the hand reaching out and grabbing her, and dragging her into said carriage. Then before she knew it, the door was shut, the horses were off at a near gallop, and she was being the next thing to molested by old who knows who.

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I have managed to fight off the Cat, this time. It's amazing how all these pulley's and ropes on this traction device make effective weapons. But I can't go through this 7 more times. Must think of other strategies Now!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be thrown in the hog pen with Gibbs and Norrington.

Chapter 31

Rebecca was thrashing about, hitting and slapping old who knows who. He kept trying to grab her but couldn't get a good hold. Rebecca wondered hysterically why Lord Landesman was sitting so calmly across from her with a grin on his face. She started to scream, "Help Me, Help Me Please, Help!!!!" But he just sat there. Smiling.

She was wearing out. Between this bloody corset she was trapped in, and once again not being able to breath, she felt her strength ebbing. Soon she would be helpless. And she knew now she couldn't depend on Lord Landesman for any help. He still just sat there with that stupid smile on his face.

Rebecca used the last of her strength to try and place a hard slap directly on who knows who's face. Her hand became entangled in that wig, and at the same time who knows who spoke. The wig came off, and then the words entered her brain. "By Neptune's trident, ye be a feisty one."

It took her a moment to understand she was not imagining that voice this time. She was staring into the face, hair hanging down now that he was sans wig, of Captain Teague.

She was unable to move. Not believing her eyes, or her ears. She sat there dumbfounded. He began to grin when he realized she was no longer putting up a fight.

"Lordy girl, ye pack a wallop, that be fer sure." He said with a laugh. "I surely hope ye be more interested in Old Teague's attention then ye was in Old Nephew Jack's."

She threw herself at him then instead of away. Wrapping her arms around him she started babbling, "I hope I didn't hurt you. Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know….I didn't know it was you. Oh I never would have done it ….the hitting….and scratching…….and slapping if I had known it was you. Oh I'm sorry….sorry…….sorry."

Teague spoke in a reassuring tone, "I know luv, I know. Tis alright darlin, just calm yerself now." Then in a lighter tone he added, "Sides that girl, Old Captain Teague's become kinda used to bein on the receivin end when ye be around. Probly don't have much more n a few bruises here n there." Then he kissed her just to show her there were no hard feelings, and she kissed him back, just because.

Lord Landesman still sat there with that grin on his face. "Love" he thought to himself. "Isn't it wonderful!"

After Rebecca got her breath, and her wits back, she began to ask about a half a dozen questions all at once.

"Are you really Lord Landesman's nephew? Is he really a Lord? Why did you use that name? Why didn't you let me know you were going to do this? Why didn't you let me know you were back? Where are we going?"

"Hold yer horses now luv." He said holding his hands up in the air. "One question at a time be all Old Teague kin handle."

"Sorry" Rebecca said and then, "So start answering!"

"Aye Aye me lady." Teague said with a chuckle.

"Lord Landesman is not me real Uncle, though he's been a family friend since I was a wee sprout. Aye, he be a real Lord. T'were much more believable with ye not knowin I was around, an what was bout to happen, savvy? An as fer the name, always been partial to the name. Thought fer awhile now I'd like to be namin me first born son Jack. Always liked the sound of it comin off me tongue. An as fer where we be goin, we be there."

She should have known where they were going. To the Golden Spirit. The ship was anchored in a different cove this time.

"Why do you anchor in these coves instead of the Harbor? That's why I thought you might be a pirate. I thought you were hiding." Rebecca asked.

"Never been much fer crowds lass. Sides some o the men like to bathe from time to time in the all together if ye get me meanin. Wouldn't do to have em buck naked in the middle o the Harbor now would it? " Teague answered with a smile.

She smiled back despite being a little embarrassed by his statement.

They got out of the carriage, and Lord Landesman bid them farewell.

"So much for our suitable chaperone." Rebecca joked.

"I'll have ye know luv, I be the most suitable chaperone ye need." Captain Teague said with a sly grin. They both laughed as they walked arm in arm to the boat tied on the shore.

"Cap'n comin", the ladder, and she was on the deck. She felt so much more at home on this ship than she did at her Parents house. Like she belonged here. Like she never wanted to leave.

"Miss Rebecca" Mr. Rogers addressed her in a respectful tone. Mr. Masterson followed suit, as did the rest of the crew on deck.

"What was all that?" she asked Captain Teague as he approached her.

"They jest know a lady when they see one." He answered.

"I'm no lady." Rebecca replied in a scoffing tone.

"Dressed like ye are luv, and the sight ye present, ye'd have a hard time convincin any man jack of them it tweren't the truth." Teague replied.

"Now luv, I'm havin a thought here. What say we go roust old Mr. Scheib n have him fix that picnic lunch I promised ye?

"Sounds wonderful" Rebecca said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Haven't seen Cat in a day or two, but I know he's out there somewhere. Waiting to pounce at the opportune moment. I must be ready for him!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be made to clean Ragetti's wooden eye.

Chapter 32

Life for Rebecca and Captain Teague for that matter could not have been better.

They came and went, when he was in port, as they wished. Rebecca's Mother was busy with her normal amount of parties and such, plus now the engagement party she thought she knew was soon to be announced.

Rebecca's Father, now that Lord Landesman himself had approved the relationship, totally ignored it. After all Lord Landesman's nephew was in the upper class, and would surely conduct himself as such.

Teague did his best to conduct his business in the area. But there were times he had to be gone at sea for weeks at a time. He hated not being with his bonny lass. And Rebecca hated having him gone.

Her Father had decided that since she apparently was soon to be married, his responsibility for her education was over. He had let Mr. Hanthorn go with a generous month's wages and sent him on his way.

Rebecca thought she would be glad of this, but the times when Teague had to be gone for 3 or 4 weeks at a time were made even more difficult because she didn't have anything to keep her mind busy. She found herself daydreaming about Teague, and that would make her sad because he wasn't there. And having nothing to keep her mind busy, she daydreamed about Teague, and that made her sad, and it was just a vicious circle.

When they were together though, that was a different story. They had become so comfortable and attuned with each other they almost always knew what the other was thinking and feeling before it was put into words or actions. Neither one of them thought there was any way they could possibly be any happier.

They went on in this blissful relationship for almost a year.

One evening as they entered Rebecca's house, her Father was waiting for them. He was sitting in the Dining room, and as they walked in the door, he called them in.

"I have been pondering……………..this relationship of yours………….It seems to me…………it has gone on ………..quite long enough………….without some declaration…….of an engagement………or wedding plans………..If that is not your intention Sir………………then I demand …………..you cease ………..wasting my daughter's time…………………..so that she may …………get on with the task…………of finding herself…………a suitable husband. She is………..after all………not getting any younger………and will before long…………be of an age………..where it will be ………next to impossible……..to arrange a ……..proper union…………befitting her class."

Rebecca was speechless. How could her Father put Teague or her for that matter, in this awkward position? She sensed Teague start to stiffen up. Oh no, now things would go from bad to worse. She had only seen Teague Sparrow loose his temper a few times in the many months she had known him, and it was not a pretty sight. Not a pretty sight indeed! Her Father didn't know what he was in for.

She closed her eyes, and held her breath, waiting for the unleashing of said temper. Nothing happened; she even thought she heard a low chuckle come from Teague's throat.

She opened her eyes and looked at Teague. He was smiling. Smiling? Smiling at her Father? Smiling! She was confused. Teague spoke then, "I also have been "pondering" our relationship, Sir. And I agree it has gone on long enough." He paused here for a bit too long to suit the still confused Rebecca. " It has gone on long enough that it should be ended as you say…..", another pause Rebecca did not like at all. "..or a formal declaration of my intent to marry your daughter should be given." And Teague paused once more. "Lord above, I can't live through another pause." She thought to herself.

"Therefore" Teague continued, "I have decided to do just that."

"What?" Rebecca thought to herself in her near panicked state of mind. "What? Do What? What are you going to do?"

He reached over and took her hand in his, and looking her Father straight in the eyes said, "Mr. Creighton-Smythe, I humbly ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Rebecca's jaw dropped about a foot, and she nearly fainted. "He just proposed to me." she thought through the haze of the shock she was in. "Well not actually to me, more like my Father, but I'm good with that."

She was brought back to reality with her Father's next words.

" I shall think the matter over, and give you my answer when I have made my decision."

He turned then and headed off to his study.

Teague turned to her, smiled and kissed her. "Well what say ye to me proposal luv?"

"I accept!" she almost shouted, "I accept, I accept, I accept…" Teague kissed her again, just to stop her repeating herself.

To Be Continued

Reviews as always are much appreciated


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Has been two more days. Still no Cat. I know he is lurking around somewhere waiting to attack. Must keep my wits about me and Be Prepared!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be sent to negotiate the cessation of hostilities between Captain Sparrow and Commodore Norrington

Chapter 33

The wedding date was set. It would be in 6 months. Her Mother had decided it would take that long to prepare The Perfect Wedding, and notify everyone she was going to invite. It would also take time for the guests that were coming from England or the like to make preparations to be gone out of the country for a time, and to arrange travel and then get here.

Rebecca made her mind up almost from the beginning she would let her Mother plan the wedding. Even though it was an important milestone in her life, it wasn't worth the arguing, and bickering there would be for her to have her input. So she handed the reins off to her Mother. All she had to worry about then, from what she had experienced in the past were the seemingly endless dress measurements to be taken, and dress fittings to be done.

Maria Creighton-Smythe had decided the engagement party would be 2 months hence. They would be limited on the guests as some of the people on her "upper class list" were gone on business already, or would be leaving on business soon, and would not be back until right before the wedding. But there were still people from 6 or 8 "respectable" families she could invite.

Rebecca was overcome, and not in a good way, when her Mother informed her Mrs. Davenport and Christine would be attending.

"Well, at least everyone's attention will be on her and not on me." She thought to herself.

Rebecca and Teague spent time together whenever they could arrange it, which wasn't often enough for either one of them. This was turning out to be a very busy time for Teague's business ventures, and Rebecca was busier than she wanted to be with the engagement and the wedding planning.

She had told her Mother several times to do what she felt was right about the wedding, but her Mother involved her anyway, which left little time for Teague.

She would be so glad when this was all over, and she and Teague could be together, sailing, on The Golden Spirit.

The day of the Engagement Party came, and just as she knew it would be, Christine was the center of attention. Rebecca sat quietly in a corner by the patio, trying to act content to look over the gifts she had received, and being quite bored.

She was bored, and getting rather uncomfortable in the heat of the room. Her Mother had insisted the windows and doors be kept closed; the reason was beyond Rebecca to fathom.

Christine was still yammering on about her beautiful beauty, and her ability to make anyone stop dead in their tracks and not be able to do anything but gaze at her lovely loveliness, and on and on and on.

No one was paying any attention to her, the guest of honor, and probably wouldn't for quite some time if Christine had anything to do with it. Rebecca had to get some fresh air, or she felt like she would faint. And who knows how long she would lie there before anyone noticed? Surely not before Christine ran out of breath or things to say about herself. Either one would probably not be happening soon.

She got up and went out on the patio, quietly shutting the door behind her. She stood by the door for a moment; sure she would be detected, and hear her Mother reprimanding her any second for being rude to her guests. Rebecca could hear her as clear as if she was standing there, "Rebecca I don't know what has come over you. How could you be so thoughtless? Walking out on my….your guests like that. A selfish act like that only impresses people with your rudeness. And what you do, you must keep in mind at all times, reflects on your Father! Are you trying to disgrace him Rebecca? Is that what you are trying to do? "

But no one had noticed. No one had come to insist she return to Her party. No one even knew she was gone. She wandered over to the edge of the patio that was furthest from the door she had just come out. There were no windows near here, and she felt sure she would not be seen by anyone inside, that is if anyone even realized she was gone, and bothered to look for her.

She was standing there deep in her thoughts when something hit her in the side of the head. She looked around and didn't see anyone. There, it happened again, thunk, right in the side of the head. Wait a minute, why was this all so familiar?

She remembered now, the night she had returned from that dinner at the Davenports, it had happened then. She had forgotten about it, with Teague showing up at her window that night and all. Thunk again, but now she took her time looking the bushes over very carefully. There! Was someone hiding behind that bush? Wait a minute, she recognized that person. Oh was he going to pay for this, and for the night of the Davenports dinner too. She continued to watch the bush. He rose up to look over said bush and throw another stone, but stopped when he saw her looking. He smiled sheepishly, and she motioned for him to come over. He looked around and saw he would have to walk around most of the hedge to get through. He made a gesture indicating his intention to Rebecca. She smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. As soon as he turned his back to walk, she started arming herself. She picked up the stones he had thrown at her, and several slightly larger ones that were lying around. She even picked up a couple of pieces of broken clay flowerpots lying around on the patio. Then she stood there and smiled, waiting for him to come into range. As he rounded the last bush in the hedge, he was about 20 feet away. She let go with her barrage. Taken totally by surprise, and not sure at first what was happening, he fell to the ground.

Now as Rebecca was throwing her projectiles, she had been walking down the steps on that end of the patio. That's where she made her mistake, and the advantage became Teague's. It didn't take him long to figure out what was happening, and even less time for him to regain his feet. And very little more time than that to grab Rebecca and carry her the few feet to the corner where the patio steps and house met and they were hidden from view.

"Now me bonnie lass." Teague said, "Now what do ye intend on doin? Seein as you be in the hands of the fearsome Captain Teague?" trying hard to sound "fearsome" but failing miserably.

She showed him what she intended to do. She planted a kiss on his "fearsome" lips.

They sat there smiling, and holding each other. Every now and then one or the other would place a kiss on a cheek or mouth of the other. They were lost in each other and had forgotten all about Rebecca's party.

That is until they were rudely reminded by the sound of Maria Creighton-Smythe's voice coming from the patio door. "I don't understand why she would just leave, not even having the courtesy to tell her guests goodbye. I have tried and tried to instill in her values befitting her station in life, but I fear it's a loosing battle. I apologize to all of you for her discourteousness, and will have her apologize personally as soon as I find her. I don't see her out here anywhere. She might have gone up to her room." They heard the patio door shut then, and hurriedly said their goodbyes. Rebecca heading as fast as she could to the trellis and her room, and Teague headed back to his ship.

To Be Continued

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Still no attack from the Cat. This is very strange, very strange indeed! I thought sure he would have launched a major offensive by now. Well must keep my guard up!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be declared superfluous

Chapter 34

"Bloody Dress!" Rebecca spat out in a tone her mother would consider very unbefitting a person of her station. Her intention had been to climb up to her room, and feign illness. But this bloody dress was impeding her progress. She had just a short few minutes to decide what to do. Climbing the trellis was not an option. "Bloody Dress!" she spat out again. She took off for the garden as fast as she could go, as fast as the bloody dress would allow her to go.

She entered the garden, and sat down on the first thing available, which happened to be the base of a stone statue. She was panting from the effort. Bloody corset! Bloody dress! As she tried to catch her breath, Jannika and Tonya walked down the path from the house.

"There you are child! Everyone has been looking all over for you!" Jannika said. Then noticing the state she was in, "Are you alright child?"

"What ails you girl." Tonya added.

They walked up to Rebecca with concern on their faces, and started feeling her forehead, and rubbing her wrists and back.

"I'm fine" Rebecca said softly, still trying to catch her breath. "I just felt faint during the party, and thought I would come out here where it was cooler."

"Maybe we should call the Doctor." Jannika added.

"You sound like you've run a mile girl." Tonya said.

"No!" Rebecca said a little more forceful than she intended. "I just need to catch my breath. I'm not feeling faint anymore."

"Well let's get you up to your room where you can rest." Tonya said.

Jannika stood there thinking about where Rebecca was sitting, perched precariously on the foot of the statue. Why would she sit there when there was a garden chair not 3 feet from her? Seems she would want to sit somewhere a little more "stable" if she were feeling that faint. And then there was the statement Tonya had made about Rebecca sounding like she had run a mile. Something was not right here.

Jannika told Tonya to go ahead to the house and let Mrs. Creighton-Smythe know they had found Rebecca. She would help Rebecca up to her room.

When Tonya walked off Jannika addressed Rebecca, "I'm not sure what's going on here child, and I'm not sure I want to know. Seems to me if you were next to fainting you would have sat in one of the chairs on the patio, or even one of the chairs here in the garden. Not on a statue. I'm just saying this, you had better be minding your P's and Q's or there will be hell to pay from your Mother and Father."

Rebecca started saying something that sounded foolish and extremely unbelievable.

Before she was able to get more than a few words out Jannika put her finger to her mouth in a hush sign and said, "I don't want to know. Can't tell if I don't know. P's and Q's girl, P's and Q's." Then Jannika headed Rebecca to her room.

When they reached Rebecca's room, Jannika helped her get out of the dress and corset and Rebecca laid down on her bed. Jannika placed a cool rag on Rebecca's forehead, poured her a glass of water, sat it on the bedside stand, and left the room.

Rebecca was starting to feel better now that she was rid of the corset and dress and had started to relax a little. Then she heard her Mother coming down the hall talking very loudly to herself, "What was that child thinking? She has absolutely no respect for anyone. Her Father most of all! Why would she do such a thing? Why does she insist on embarrassing her Father and me? I knew we should have sent her to Miss Tara's School for Girls in England. She would have learned respect for others there!"

And then Maria Creighton-Smythe came bursting through the door. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life! You will personally apologize to each and every one of your guests! You should have seen the looks on their faces when they realized after all the trouble they went through to come to your party, and taking their time to pick out the perfect gifts, you abandoned them! And poor Christine Davenport was just devastated!

She was under the impression you two had become friends. Your inconsideration for others will have to stop! You had better get your behavior under rein before the wedding. Your Father and I will not be embarrassed by you again, mark my words child!" She turned and left in a huff.

Rebecca was no longer feeling better.

She knew once she apologized to her guests her Mother would calm down some. But she wasn't sure if that had been a threat her Mother had made. She surely wouldn't call off the wedding would she? Wouldn't that embarrass her more in the eyes of society? Rebecca decided she had better try a little harder to act appropriately, at least where her Mother was concerned. She would only have to do it for a few more months. Once the wedding was over everything would be better.

To Be Continued

Reviews are greatly appreciated


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Still no Cat. I know what he's thinking; I get out of the hospital in a few days. He's waiting to attack till there are no witnesses around. I'll be ready for him!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will have their honor impugned

Chapter 35

She had visited each of the guests, in the company of her Mother, this morning. She gave the best heartfelt apology she could muster, although inside she was seething. She was back home now, and had that humiliating ordeal over with.

There was a dress fitting in a little while, and then she was free for the rest of the day. She intended to make sure she was free by not being anywhere around her Mother, or the house. She just happened to know a sailor who would be glad to keep her company. Jannika had informed her he had come to call while she was gone, and was told the young lady of the house was other wise occupied. He would have to come back later in the afternoon.

The dress fitting lasted longer that she would have liked. Her Mother just could not stop picking everything about the dress apart. A seam needed straightened here. A stitch in the hem needed fixed. The lace didn't hang right there. Pick, Pick, Pick, for 2 hours straight!

They finally left the dress shop, and Rebecca swore she heard the seamstress sigh loudly in relief.

"I don't know what that so called seamstress was thinking" Maria Creighton-Smythe railed as they rode home in the carriage. "That dress was a disaster. Not fit for a fishwife to wear. I can't believe she thought your Father and I would let you wear such a mess. For the money we are paying her that dress should be fit for the Queen herself! I have half a notion not to pay her at all! Her standards had better be raised quite a bit if she expects to get another cent from Sir Lawrence and Maria Creighton-Smythe!" she finally finished.

Rebecca sat beside her in the carriage thinking, "Just a few more minutes, just a few more minutes. Then Golden Spirit here I come!"

They arrived at the house, her Mother started up the walk still talking to herself about that worthless dressmaker. She didn't even notice Rebecca was not following.

Rebecca was behind the house, through the garden, and out the back way in seconds.

She headed straight to the sea, and her Captain.

They saw each other at the same time. He coming from his ship, and Rebecca headed for said ship. She ran to him and he picked her up in his arms. They stood there in the middle of the path, hugging and kissing like it had been years instead of hours since their last meeting.

He finally sat her back down on her feet, but kept his arms around her.

"I've missed ye darlin. Haven't had nary a thought in me head but ye. The crews beginin to think me daft. Can't get a straight order out o me. Me minds all jumbled up with thoughts o ye! Told poor Mr. Rogers to tighten the Rebecca line last night, and later when Mr. Masterson came in me cabin with his report I said "Thank ye luv. It's downright embarrassin!"

She laughed at this, and looked up at him, "I know, I can't think of anything but being with you every minute."

They kissed once more and headed back for the Golden spirit.

Once on board Teague gave orders to take her out of port. "Thought I'd be showin ye what I found." He told Rebecca.

"What? What did you find?" her curiosity piqued.

"Be a surprise luv, you'll have to wait" he said mysteriously.

"Bugger!" came out quite loudly.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "That be no way fer a fine lady like yerself to be speakin!"

"Now you sound like my Mother." She said

"No reason to be insultin yer poor Cap'n luv!" he replied in mock seriousness.

They both laughed as hand in hand they walked to the bow to stand as the ship headed out to sea.

They were approaching a small island now.

"Here be yer surprise luv." Teague whispered in her ear.

As they entered the bay, the water appeared to have a luminescent glow to it.

" What kind of trick of magic is this?" she asked Teague completely bewildered.

"Nay, not be magic lass. Tis jellyfish. They come in from the sea to find their true luv.

A bit like meself, 'cept me own glow be on the inside."

" I can't believe how beautiful it is. This was certainly a surprise worth the wait. Thank you for sharing this with me." She was almost ready to cry.

"Tis me own pleasure luv. Would do it a hundred times over jest to see that look on yer face."

She kissed him then, and he returned the kiss. And there they stood, holding each other, and watching the luminescent bay glide around them.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	36. Chapter 36

Finally headed home, really glad to be out of that hospital. Have kept my eyes and ears open but still no Cat. I wonder what he's waiting for?

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to steal…er commandeer, commandeer a ship. Nautical term you know

Chapter 36

The next few months sped by, and her Wedding Day was almost here. Teague had been staying in Singapore, sending the Golden Spirit out under the command of Mr. Masterson. He didn't want to get stranded out at sea this close to the wedding.

Things had been hectic to say the least these past few weeks. Rebecca and her Mother were on their last nerve, making sure all the details, and last minute emergencies were taken care of. She hadn't even had time to see Teague the last couple of days for more than a little bit here and there.

She did wonder how he was holding up, and if he was as nervous as she was. He had been staying with Lord Landesman when his ship was out of port. She would make a point of seeing him tonight. She would tell the driver to be ready to leave after dinner.

Before she left, she had informed Jannika where she was off to and not to expect her till late. All Jannika said in reply was. "P's and Q's child."

She arrived at Lord Landesman's manor, and walked up to the door to knock. Before she even touched the big brass knocker, the door opened and there stood Teague.

"Was wonderin how long ye could do without the company of such a fine man as meself. A mite longer than I'd hoped fer luv. Was figurin ye'd a been here yesterday." With this he pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"Some of us have more to do than laze around the Manor House all day. Weddings to be planned, and such." She said with a wink.

"Aye, The Weddin. Be comin soon? Hadn't even crossed me mind lately." He said trying not to laugh.

Rebecca cuffed him on the arm, and started to laugh herself.

He took her by the arm and led her to the parlor. Lord Landesman was just on his way out. He gave a gracious bow to the couple, and Rebecca heard him saying softly, "Love, isn't it wonderful." as he made his exit.

Teague guided them over to the sofa, helped her sit down, and walked over to the glass decanters on a small table. "Would ye be wantin somethin to quench yer thirst luv? Got some purty fine wine here, or mayhaps ye be carin fer a bit o sherry?"

"A small glass of wine would be sufficient. Thank you." She knew it would not be like that what ever it was she had tasted on Teague's ship that night. She really must do something about that after they were married. Give Mr. Scheib a lesson in picking out a little better choice of drink.

Teague handed her the glass, and sat down beside her, sipping on his own drink.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be human ifin I weren't a tad bit nervous now would I?" he replied.

"Be a big step fer a man to be takin. Not somethin to be done lightly." He said solemnly.

"Have you had second thoughts." She asked him, matching his solemn tone, and watching his face intently.

"Aye, had second n third n fourth thoughts fer that matter. Came to the reckonin that this be what I'm wantin. Ye fer me wife, some little sprouts crawlin about, mayhaps a son we kin name Jack. All o it luv. That be the truth of it." He looked at her with such sincerity she couldn't have doubted his words for all the swag in the Seven Seas.

She had tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him, and thought his eyes looked kind of teary too. She leaned over then and put her head on his chest, he put his arms around her, and pulled her as close to him as he could. And that's the way they stayed until it was time for Rebecca to leave.

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Hey wait a minute. That's my house, but that's not my car (thank you Toby)…er limo. Limo?

Hey that's the Mouse's limo. What's it doing at my house? And for that matter what are all

those other cars doing at my house? I will get to the bottom of this, believe you me!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be asked if they have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death

Chapter 37

The Big Day was here. Rebecca was numb she was so nervous. As she rode in the carriage to the church, everything was a blur. She didn't remember getting out of the carriage, entering the church, or walking down the aisle. Then gentle hands took a hold of hers, and she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved. She knew she could make it through anything now. They could make it through anything now, together.

She felt his hands trembling and knew he was as nervous as she was. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and his hands steadied a bit. As they gazed at each other they felt as if they were the only two people in the world. They answered correctly and did all the right things in all the right places, but neither one of them could have told how.

And then it was over, she was Mrs. Teague Sparrow! They were out of the church and in the carriage on the way to the reception at her home, though it wasn't her home anymore was it? Her home was the Golden Spirit now. What a lovely thought, the Golden Spirit….home!

They entered the house and everyone had congratulations for them. Her Father grabbed Teague's hand and shook it heartily, slapping him on the back saying, "Welcome to the family son." Her Mother was very direct in her approach, " She is yours now to deal with. I don't think you realize what you have gotten yourself into. She can be, and is at most times, a handful. You will have to keep your eye on her every minute."

"I'm good with that Mum." Teague said with a smile.

Somehow they made it through the reception. Rebecca went up to her room to pack the clothes she would need on the Honeymoon. They would be gone for about 2 weeks, and she would get the rest of her things when they returned.

Jannika and Tonya were both waiting for her in her room. They gave her tearful hugs and kisses goodbye. Rebecca's eyes were full of tears too. "I'll see you again in two weeks. It's not like I'm leaving forever!"

"Not yet your not, but that day is sure to come." Jannika sobbed.

"We know sooner or later he is going to take you away from us for good." Tonya sniffed.

"I will never leave you forever, I will always come back to see you" Rebecca told them.

She took one last look around the room that had been her home, turned and left.

Teague was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He took her satchel for her, and started to take her arm to escort her out.

" I need to tell Father and Mother we are leaving."

She and Teague walked back to the Great Room, where all the guests were. Rebecca stepped into the room to find her parents. She stopped dead in her tracks, and Teague almost tripped over her.

"I should have known." Rebecca groaned

"What be the matter luv?" Teague asked.

"That….that…. person be the matter! Bloody Christine Davenport is the Bloody Matter!" Rebecca literally choked on the words she was so mad.

And sure enough, there in the middle of the room, holding court was Christine Davenport,

and Rebecca's Mother and Father hanging on every word she was saying!

She stomped back out in the hall. "Let's go! To Bloody Hell with them all!" and continued to stomp off down the hall and out the front door.

Teague, with a smile on his face, and the satchel of clothes in his hand, followed at a safe distance.

By the time Teague reached the coach, Rebecca had thrown herself inside and was sitting there fuming.

"I hate that girl, I hate that girl, I really really hate that girl!"

"Might ye be tellin yer husband what the problem with yon missy be?" Teague said quietly.

"She is just so….so ….irritating. Everything is about her! And everybody hangs on every word she says. And it's all boring and not true, she makes it all up, I just know she does!

And everybody thinks she is just so wonderful and they all love her!" Rebecca finished her tirade completely out of breath.

Teague took her hand in his. "Tis that all. A little jealous are we?"

Rebecca glared daggers at him.

"There weren't a one o them back there thought she was wonderful. Weren't a one of them back there 'cept maybe her Momma n Daddy loved her. They jest all be putin on a show fer each other. N her putin on the biggest one o all. Weren't a one o 'em back there worth another thought in that purty little head luv."

He pulled her to him then and as she laid her head on his chest he put his arm around her and laid his head on hers.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Hey where is all that loud music coming from? It's coming from my house!!

Trying key in lock….hey someone changed the locks!!

Who is that laughing at me through the window?? It's the Cat, and there is the Mouse standing next to him!!! Wait till I get my chainsaw!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will remember this as the day they almost……..

Chapter 38

They had just come aboard the Golden Spirit; the crew was offering their good wishes for a long and happy marriage to Rebecca and Teague. Mr. Scheib had even come topside with a bottle of GOOD wine to toast the newlyweds. Rebecca knew she was "Home".

Everyone was in a festive mood. Mr. Scheib even informed them he had prepared a special newlywed dinner. They could come down to the galley and eat whenever they were ready.

Rebecca was a little leery of Mr. Scheib's cooking skills after the last meal she had eaten of his, but Teague whispered to her it would be ok. She hoped so; she wouldn't be able to wait until each time they made port on their voyage to eat!

They stayed on the deck with the crew for a while, and then went down to see said feast.

They went into Teague's cabin first to drop off her satchel, and Mr. Rogers was there.

"Jest finishin Cap'n, clean sheets an all fer ye and the new Mrs." Mr. Rogers said with a smile and a casual salute as he left.

"Thank ye Mr. Rogers." Teague called after him. Then turned and addressed Rebecca,

"What say we take a walk to yon galley and see what kind o feast Mr. Scheib's laid out fer us?"

No answer.

"Rebecca, did ye hear me?" Teague said.

No answer.

Rebecca, did ye hear me?" he repeated.

He was standing behind her, and when she still didn't answer he stepped around in front of her, and found her staring at the bed.

"Do ye see somethin amiss there lass?" Teague said. "Did Mr. Rogers not make it up to yer likin?"

No answer.

"Rebecca" Teague said putting his hand on her arm.

She jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"What???? What??? What did you say?" Rebecca sounded panicked

"The bed, do it be to you're likin?" Teague said

"No…..Yes…..No….I….I …….I've never……..I've never…." Her voice faded away slowly during this statement and then she just stood there still staring at the bed, her face red from neck to forehead, very red, very very red.

It only took Teague a few seconds to understand her stuttered statement.

He knew it would not be a good thing to start laughing, so he tried very hard not to.

"Darlin, do ye trust me?" he said.

"What?? What??? Trust you?" Rebecca was still stammering.

"Aye, trust me?"

She forced her eyes to look at him and not the bed.

"I…I…I trust you." She said in a not quite convincing tone.

"Good" he said and stepped to put his arm around her.

"Now I'll be wantin ye to listen to me, kin ye do that luv?"

"Yes" she said hesitantly.

"Now Darlin, I be a fine seaman, and a fine Cap'n , if I do say so meself. And bein the afore mentioned, I've learned a thing or two in me time. Savvy? Such as learnin the difference 'tween port n starberd, 'tween fore n aft, n such other things o importance to sailin men. And in learnin such as these, an many other things, I've learned a bit about navigatin. Now o all I've done on a ship, I enjoy the navigatin best of any o it. And in the enjoyin have become a right fine navigator. Are ye still followin me darling?"

Rebecca shook her head yes, but wasn't sure she was following what he was saying.

"Now what I be tellin ye Darlin, is put yer trust in the navigatin in yon bed to Old Cap'n Teague, and he'll take care o the rest. Savvy?"

She was still embarrassed and scared, but answered in the affirmative.

"Good, now let's be eattin some o that fine food awaitin fer us.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Ha Ha Ha That blasted Cat may have thought to change the locks on the house, but I know he didn't think about the shed lock Ha Ha Ha wait till I get my chainsaw out!!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will have a resolute and unyielding need to travel upriver

Chapter 39

Rebecca was still a little unnerved as they walked to the galley. When they entered, Mr. Scheib greeted them with a big smile, and waved them to the head of the table. Actually that was the only place to sit, as all the crew that wasn't "on duty" was present too.

"We be the first watch," joked Mr. Rogers, "Flipped coins we did, rest of 'em be havin to wait till later to be joinin the festivities."

Rebecca couldn't believe all the food, and drink in front of her. Mr Scheib must have been cooking for hours. There were huge roasts, both beef and pork, and a couple of legs of lamb, a big ham, and six or eight roast chickens. There were also big pots of potatoes, and large dishes of several different kinds of fruits and vegetables. There were platters of biscuits, and even several loaves of bread, fresh out of the oven, and it all smelled wonderful!

Then there was the liquor! More liquor than she had ever seen in one place before!

There were bottles of wine, jugs of rum, pitchers of ale, and bottles and bottles of liquor she had never seen or heard of.

Mr. Masterson rose from his seat with a glass of rum and said, " Here be to the best Cap'n a man could sail fer, and his bonny bonny lass." All the men stood and cheered then.

Teague stood, pulled Rebecca up next to him, handed her a glass of wine, and raising his own said with a big grin, "Thank ye men. Now let's be eatin this afore them scabbarous dogs on deck gets here."

With a laugh all around, everybody downed their drinks and set to filling their plates.

Teague filled her plate with way too much food. She couldn't eat all that food in a month.

He smiled as he handed it to her. "Be hatin fer me new bride to be windin up with a fork er knife in her hand on our first night o marriage."

This might not have been far from the truth the way the crew was attacking the food and any arms or hands or other body parts that got in the way!

They ate and drank, and drank and ate. Occasionally one or two of the men would go on deck to be replaced by those men still waiting to join the party. And each time there would be a round of toasts to the newlyweds. This was in addition to the many toasts the men were giving just for the heck of it.

Rebecca was no longer feeling nervous or scared. She had drunk more than she had ever drunk before. Truth be told she wasn't feeling much of anything, despite the big goofy grin on her face. Her feet and legs had gone numb long ago, and her head was not far behind.

She began to have trouble sitting upright. Now she didn't notice, but Teague did.

She kept tilting over and landing against his side. He'd give her a little kiss, and she would sit back up in her chair. But the last couple of times he had to push her back in an upright position. And she didn't stay there!

He stood up rather unsteady himself, finished his drink, gathered a still goofily grinning Rebecca up in his arms, and addressed the men

"Time to go," and partly walked, partly swayed, and partly stumbled out of the galley.

Later when a few men noticed that the guests of honor were no longer at the table, and wondered where they had gone. And after looking under the table to make sure they hadn't just fallen out of their chairs. They were given several different answers. Such as " Are ye sure they not be here? Aint that Cap'n right over there?" "Nay, they be gone on deck to see the stars." Or "I could a sworn I heard the Cap'n sayin he was goin to find a bit more drink." Or "I think they be in the privy."

None of which were the correct answer.

Teague, despite his ungraceful exit from the galley, had made it several feet down the hall before he bumped Rebecca's head against the wall. "Sorry luv," he slurred out with a giggle. Bump…. "Sorry luv," giggle. Bump….bump. "Oh sorry lub…er….luv," giggle. Rebecca mumbled something incomprehensible back each time, but still had that goofy grin on her face.

He finally made it to his cabin, after only three or four more times of Rebecca's head and the wall meeting. He tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He tried again. Stuck.

He tried one more time, pushing a little harder this time. Well, maybe a little harder than he had intended.

The door opened then, and Teague and Rebecca were in the cabin.

Not quite the way he had intended. He lost his balance; Rebecca's head bumped not only the doorjamb on the way in, but also the floor as they both fell into the room and landed in a heap in the middle of the room.

Giggle. "Sorry lug….er….lub….er….luv." Giggle Giggle.

He thought about getting up, he really did. And if he could have figured out exactly which way was up, he would have.

It was easier just to lie there. Maybe in a little bit he would get up. Maybe.

Within a few minutes the only sound coming from said cabin was the sound of Captain Teague and his new bride snoring quite loudly in liquor induced slumber.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Cat and Mouse, and Mouse's lawyers partying one minute, staring at door the next. They could just barely hear maniacal laughter coming from behind door, as blade of chain saw comes busting through.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise are noble, heroic, and terrific sopranos!

Chapter 40

She awoke slowly, trying to figure out just why she was lying on the floor, and why she felt so nauseated. And why her head felt like it had been banged against the wall about a dozen times.

Oh, now it was starting to come back to her. The Wedding, the reception, the party on the Golden Spirit. She made a pledge to herself she would never ever drink like that again, especially if it was going to make her head feel like this.

She very gingerly turned her head toward the window in the rear of the cabin. It must be close to noon by the way the light looked. She hadn't slept this late in who knows how long, but she wasn't in any hurry at all to get up.

She very gingerly turned her head the other way and there was Captain Teague, snoring into her face. Guess he must have had quite a bit to drink last night too. She didn't remember too much about last night, except she had felt happy and at home with Teague and the crew.

She thought about how she felt she belonged with Teague rather than her own family.

Her Mother had given a beautiful Wedding. She knew though, the flowers and ribbons decorating the church. The beautiful Wedding dress made of imported white satin and lace with the train that was no less than three feet long. The imported lace veil of equal length. Even the white satin that had been laid for her to walk on down the aisle were done for her Mother's reputation and pride, not for her.

She knew her parents loved her, and she loved them also, but they were too caught up in their positions in society to try to understand her, and she felt she always let them down, or embarrassed them.

She didn't feel that way around Teague. She felt comfortable around him, like she could be herself. He never expected more from her that she was willing to give. She very rarely felt anything but happy around him, and even when they had their disagreements in the past he had been willing to listen, not the "It's my way or no way" attitude of her Father and Mother. She thought to herself with a smile, she would be very happy being Mrs. Rebecca Sparrow!

"What ye be smilin at luv? Thinkin bout old Cap'n Teague are we?"

She looked at the man that was lying beside her with his bloodshot eyes barely open and his hair all scruffed up. Suddenly thinking she must not look much better, the smile left her face.

"Nay luv, ye kin keep the smile. Old Cap'n Teague be kinda partial to wakin up next to smilin females. Makes him feel good bout the night afore." He finished with a smile of his own.

"And I suppose you are in the habit of doing that?" Rebecca asked in a mock serious tone.

"Not since I met ye luv." Teague said, and kissed her.

She snuggled into his arms and returned his kiss, still thinking how lucky she was to have found this man.

They fell back asleep still wrapped in each other's arms.

When Rebecca woke again, Teague was lying propped up on his side looking at her.

"I must look terrible." Rebecca said trying to put her hands over her face, and turn away.

Teague put a hand on her arm to still her and said, "Nay darlin, ye be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She got up then, and Teague did the same. They both did some stretching and bending of sore muscles and body parts from their night on the floor.

"I'll go see if Mr. Scheib has anything for us to eat." Rebecca told Teague.

"Hold on there a wee minute lass. Seems we be forgettin somethin here." Teague replied.

Rebecca looked questioningly at him.

"This be the mornin……" and looking out the window, "……..afternoon of the day after the night of our weddin. And seein as spirits got the best o both o us on said weddin night, now'd be the opportune time to make up fer said interruptin, if ye get me meanin."

Teague had put his arm around Rebecca while he was speaking, and guiding her towards the bed.

Rebecca looked from the bed to Teague, and back.

Teague whispered in her ear, "Ye kin trust yer navigator darlin."

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Hard to find a target with everyone running around like scared rabbits. Oh wait a minute there is a scared Mouse and scared Cat right there in that corner. Perfect!!

Walks toward corner revving up chainsaw.

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be made to practice up on their reconciliatory navigational skills

Chapter 41

Rebecca woke up the next morning in the arms of the man she loved. She was happy, content, and very very hungry. She got out of bed carefully so as not to wake Teague, hummed quietly to herself as she dressed, and headed out the cabin door.

She entered the galley to find Mr. Scheib in a less conciliatory mood that he had been on the night of the wedding party.

"I thought I might be able to get Captain Teague and I something to eat?" she said in the sweetest voice she could manage.

He frowned at her, waved his arm towards a pot sitting on the stove, and walked off.

She searched around and found a tray and a couple of bowls and spoons, and dished up some stew from the pot. As she passed the counter separating the cooking area from the dining area, she grabbed some biscuits off a plate, and headed back for the cabin.

Mr. Masterson was just coming down the steps from the deck, and took the tray from her, "Here lass let me help ye with that."

"Thank you Mr. Masterson. Tell me, is Mr. Scheib always so………"

Mr. Masterson finished her sentence with a laugh, "burr up his arse grouchy?"

"I wouldn't have put it in those words, but that's the gist of it." She also said with a laugh.

"Most times tis the way he be. Then there be times, few an fer between mind ye, he puts a smile on his face just like he be meanin it. He be a hard man to figger out, that be the truth of it." Mr. Masterson said.

They had reached the cabin, and Rebecca opened the door, and took the tray from Mr. Masterson's hands.

"Thank you for your help and your insight, Mr. Masterson." Rebecca said.

"Be me own pleasure lass." Mr. Masterson smiled and said.

Rebecca entered the room and set the tray down on the table. Teague was standing by the basin washing up.

"Beginin to wonder if ye jumped overboard or sumpin ye been gone so long." He grinned and said to Rebecca in a teasing voice.

"Haven't had reasons to do that yet." Rebecca teased back.

Then Teague said with a sly grin, "I be takin that as me navigatin skills are still as satisfyin as I been braggin then?"

Rebecca turned red, but nodded in the affirmative.

"That be on the good side then. Now jest what did that bloody rum-soaked sot of a cook fix us to eat?"

Rebecca still a little red, began to unload the tray on the table. Teague finished up drying himself, slipped his shirt over his head, and came to the table. He pulled a chair out for Rebecca, and then sat down himself.

"Don't smell half bad now does it?" he said holding the bowl up to his nose. "Got to watch what he tries to feed ye sometimes, not fit fer a bloody carp to eat. Thought a might more n a few times bout puttin him off in some port somewheres but tant gotten round to doin it as yet."

Rebecca looked to see if Teague was teasing, and just caught a smile leave his lips.

"Well if he hasn't poisoned anyone yet," she said playing along, "it probably wouldn't be worth the inconvience. Having to find a new cook and all."

"Aye luv, ye say that now, but wait till he tries to serve ye somethin ye not be able to make heads er tails what it be." Teague said, again trying to look serious.

"Have you ever tried making him eat it first?" Rebecca said still playing the game.

"Nay, never thought o that, jest might work. Mayhaps his cookin skills would improve ifin he was forced to eat his own cookin. That be a right fine solution to said problem luv."

Teague said patting her on the hand and smiling.

They had finished eating, and had cleared the dishes off the table and set them out in the hall where they would be picked up by one of the hands.

"Now Darlin, take a look at yon map if ye please." Teague said.

"Are you going to teach me map reading now?" she said with a grin

"Nay luv. If ye'll cast yer eyes there ye'll see a circle drawn on said map. An yer task is to pick a spot within that circle. Fer yer Honeymoon trip." Teague said taking her by the waist and walking her over to the map table.

It was a very large circle, and she stared at it trying to decide.

"Anywhere in the circle?" she asked.

"Anywhere ye say luv."

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Revving chainsaw Revving chainsaw Wait! Who is grabbing me? Bugger!! It's the Bloody Police!!

Who called 911? I'll get you for that!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will establish their proposal is sound in principle and will just haggle over price

Chapter 42

Rebecca stood looking at the map on the table. So many possibilities. Where should she choose? "Anywhere?" she addressed Teague in an awe struck voice.

"Anywhere luv."

She leaned over and looked closely at one area of the map inside the circle for a moment.

That was it! That was where she wanted to go!

She straightened up so fast she almost bumped Teague in the nose, as he was leaning over trying see where she was looking.

"That's it, that's where I want to go," She said highly excited, and pointing randomly in the general direction of the map.

"Mayhaps ye could be a bit more specific with yer proposed destination luv?" Teague said with a smile.

Rebecca noticed she was pointing at the chair on the other side of the map table, smiled back at Teague, and placed her finger directly on the map.

"Aye darlin that surely be a facinatin place. Only been there a time or two meself, but was always thinkin I'd fancy goin back. That be it then luv. We be sailin at first light. "

Teague and Rebecca walked hand in hand on deck. Teague called Mr. Rogers over and told him Rebecca had a wish to visit India, to set their heading accordingly, and to be ready to lift anchor first thing in the morning.

They stood at the rail together, barely aware of the busy deck hands around them.

"Do ye wish to be goin ashore afore we sail off?" Teague asked her, "Ifin ye do luv, now'd be the time."

Rebecca thought for a few seconds and replied; "I don't think I have that wish right now. Maybe when we get back, but no, not now."

Teague was busy most of the rest of the day, so Rebecca entertained herself by strolling around the deck watching the crew while trying to stay out of their way. By the muttered curses she heard at times she must not have been doing that good a job.

"Damn yer drunkin hide man, git out the way!" one of the deckhands yelled. When he looked around the crate he was carrying, and realized whom he had just sworn at, and almost ran over, he offered a rather gruff apology. "Sorry miss, didn't realize it were ye."

Rebecca had been standing with her back to the man carrying the load. She didn't even realize she had been in the way, for the third or fourth time today.

She offered the man her own apologetic smile, and walked away.

It was too beautiful a day to spend it down in the cabin. She wanted to stay on deck, but just where could she see all the activity without being in the way?

Then she looked up. "Yes, that's it, the perfect spot. I can see everything from there without being in the way." And off she went to climb up to the crow's nest.

She reached the crow's nest and began to look at her surroundings. She felt like she could see forever. It was a beautiful sight. She turned around several times taking it all in. Then she looked down at the ship below her, and instantly became so dizzy she had to sit down.

She hadn't ever been afraid of heights, but then she had never been this high up before.

She sat there for a while letting her dizziness pass. The crow's nest was a kind of wooden basket about 5 feet across, with gaps between the boards. She could see out around her but not down when she was in a sitting position.

When she looked straight out it didn't bother her. Maybe the sudden dizziness was just a fluke. She pulled herself up on the side again, looked down and was dizzy again. She sat down to steady herself, and think. Could she climb down without looking down? She hadn't looked down on her way up, but she was intent on reaching the top, and hadn't thought about how high she was climbing. Her eyes had been on said crow's nest.

But now that she she keep her eyes skyward? Well she would just have to wouldn't she! After all she couldn't stay up here forever!

She stood up then, stepped over to the opening in the floor where the ladder was, started down, and looked down. Dizziness washed over her and she barely managed to drag herself back in the crow's nest without falling.

After the dizziness left her, she said out loud to herself, "Oh this just wonderful, isn't it Rebecca? What have you gotten yourself into now Rebecca? Had to look down didn't you dolt! Dolt! Dolt! Dolt!!! So Miss Dolt, do you intend to stay up here forever? Will Teague find your bleached bones lying up here and think "What a dolt, what was she doing up here? Dolt!" "Is that what is going to happen or are you going TO GO DOWN THAT LADDER?"

With this little pep talk she again started down the ladder. And LOOKED DOWN.

And barely made it back into the crow's nest.

She was becoming a little panicky now. What was she going to do? She had to get down. Nobody even knew where she was. And how long would it be before anyone even started to look for her? She could be up here a long long time! She started to worry, and that made her start crying. And that made her mad at herself, which made her cry harder. Another vicious circle!

"If ye be up here tryin to see India, yer a bit too soon luv. We be no where near nuff yet."

Teague said in an amused tone as he climbed up in the crow's nest with her.

Rebecca threw her arms around him and clung to him with all her might. She had never been so happy to see anyone in her life.

"How did you know where I was?" she said when she could speak again.

"Jest happened to look up and seen ye climbin in and out. Figured ye might be havin a bit o trouble makin yer mind up to stay up or go down. Figured ye might be needin me expert opinion on such." He answered, still sounding amused.

"I couldn't get down. I was scared to death I would fall, or I would die up here and no one would find me!" Rebecca said breathlessly.

"Nay darling, Old Cap'n Teague won't never let nothin happen to ye if he can help it." He said sincerely, and held her close to him.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Charged with intent to do bodily harm!!! Do they even realize how much harm that Bloody Cat and Bloody Mouse have done to ME??? Wait till I bail myself out! Boy will they be sorry!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to pronounce egregious correctly 100 times as fast as they can or they will be shot, have their tongues cut out, and then have their tongues shot

Chapter 43

He sat there holding her until he felt her calm down. "Why did ye choose India luv?"

Teague asked, trying to get her mind off her present situation.

"What?...Oh, India. It's a wonderful, exotic place. My Father was Representative in Madras for a few years when I was a child. I was sad when we had to leave. I always thought about going back someday. I had to leave some good friends there when we left."

"Mayhaps we kin find em fer ye again, lass." Teague said softly in her ear.

"That would be nice, very nice indeed." Rebecca answered.

"Now luv, do ye trust Old Teague?"

Rebecca looked at him, and he could see the fear in her eyes, but she nodded yes.

"Good, cuz we can't be lollygagin up here all day and be makin it to India, savvy?"

Again she nodded.

"Kin ye stand?" Teague asked gently.

"I think so. The ladder is what has me scared." Rebecca answered.

Teague helped her to her feet. "Now this be what we're bout to do luv. I be takin a step down, an ye be followin me. One step at a time. Savvy?"

Rebecca nervously shook her head yes.

"Good, now I'll be ahind ye, so ifin ye takes a notion to do any fallin or such, t'will be both of us goin together. An seein as I don't care to be meetin me maker in that particular way, I'll be holdin us both on said ladder good n tight. Savvy?"

Rebecca barely got the yes out.

Teague stepped over to the ladder and stepped down to the third rung, giving Rebecca room to step down in front of him. And down they went one rung at a time. Teague could feel her shaking in fear, and whispered in her ear for each step they took. " Yer doin a fine job luv" "Just be a bit further darlin" "Almost there lass" "Be down afore ye know it luv" "One more step Rebecca, ye kin do it." Until they reached the deck, and the crew who had been standing around watching the descent began to cheer. Rebecca managed to smile a weak smile, but Teague began bowing and smiling, and waving his hat around like he saved the world or something.

It only took Rebecca a short few minutes to smack him on the arm and bring him back to reality.

"Sorry luv" he said with a grin, "Taint offen I gets cheered by me crew."

She smiled to show him she wasn't mad and said, "I think I will go lay down for awhile, I've had more than my share of excitement for today."

"Right ye are luv. Off to yon cabin." And turned and gave the crew one last wave and bow as he followed Rebecca below.

They entered the cabin, and Rebecca went straight to the bunk and laid down, Teague scooted her over and lay down beside her. Taking her in his arms and kissing her gently on the cheek, he said softly in her ear, "Get ye some sleep luv, Old Cap'n Teague be here to guard ye."

When he had heard her soft steady breathing for a while and was sure she was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and returned to the deck. There were things to be done to get his bonny lass to India.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Bailed out early this morning. Heard through the grapevine Mouse and Cat high tailed it for Disney World. California Here I Come!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be slapped thrice and handed to their Mommas

Chapter 44

She woke up early in the morning, and realized immediately Teague was not there. Then she felt the movement of the ship, and the noise of the crew on deck, and knew they were putting out to sea. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed out of the cabin.

In the short time she had been sailing, she found the ship leaving port the most exciting. To see the sails unfurled and catching the wind, calling the ship to follow. To feel the energy under her feet as the ship took that first jump forward in answer to the sails. It was absolutely exhilarating.

As she came on deck, the sails were full, and the ship was just leaving the harbor. Teague was busy giving orders to the crew. She didn't think she should disturb him so she walked to the stern, and watched Singapore grow smaller and smaller. She felt a small pang of guilt. She really should have said good-bye to her Parents, and Jannika, Tonya, and Janet. But it wasn't as if she would be gone for an eternity, she would be back in two weeks.

"Second thoughts darlin?" Teague said as he walked up behind her.

"No, I left that part of my life behind the day we wed. My place is with you now, not my parents." Rebecca said as she turned and took his hands in hers.

They had cleared the Harbor, and Teague said, "Come with me. Mayhaps ye'd care to give steerin another try?"

Rebecca jumped at the chance. They walked to the wheel, and Rebecca took a hold of it.

She was more relaxed this time, and was enjoying it thoroughly. Teague started to walk away and said over his shoulder, " I be havin some things to take care of. I'll be back afore ye know it." And walked away before Rebecca could protest.

Now she was not relaxed. What if she ran into something? What if another ship came too close to them? What if……… "Oh stop it Rebecca," she scolded herself, "You are in open water, no other ships around. Nothing to run in to. And by the time another ship got that close you could have yelled for help a hundred times! Now just stop it!"

She started to relax again then and enjoy the feel of the wheel in her hands.

A little while later Teague returned with Mr. Rogers. "Ye kin give the wheel to Mr. Rogers now luv, if ye be a mind to."

She hated to give the wheel up, but she had to admit her arms were getting a little tired.

Then Teague added with a grin, "Sides I be thinkin yon crews been treated to the sight o ye in yer nightdress long enough."

Rebecca turned red; she had forgotten she hadn't dressed yet. She relinquished the wheel and headed for the cabin.

The days passed rather peacefully. The weather was good, the wind was strong, and they were making good speed towards India. Teague tried to let her steer for a bit each day, once commenting to her with a smile, he'd make a fine sailor out of her yet.

On the fifth night out, they had just snuggled down in bed together, Teague was nuzzling

her ear, and whispering sweet nothings into said ear. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Bloody Hell!" Teague swore, "What be the matter? Better be a good reason or ye'll be walkin the plank, after I've keelhauled ye!"

Bosun answered in a rather unsteady voice, "Ship comin straight for us Cap'n, bout three or four miles off. Aint flyin no colors Cap'n." And then still as unsteady, "Figgered ye'd want to know."

" Aye,Tell Mr. Masterson I'll be right up."

He was already up and getting dressed. Rebecca had gotten up and was starting to dress too.

"Belay that luv, stay below till I sees what manner o ship this be." Teague said in a not the time to argue with me voice.

It seemed like it had been a month since Teague had gone on deck. She had felt the ship slow, and then stop. Then nothing for what seemed an eternity.

Then people talking, shouting? very loudly. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She was starting to get scared. What if it were pirates? What if they had taken over the Golden Spirit? She looked around the cabin. Where could she hide? "Hide? For what Rebecca? They will either find you or sink the ship around you! "Hide? You dolt! Honestly Rebecca I don't know how you come up with these ideas sometimes!" she said to herself.

She heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs, and to the door of the cabin. "It's too late now!" she said.

The door opened, and there stood Teague with another man behind him.

Teague didn't look like his ship had been taken over by pirates. In fact he was laughing and smiling at the man behind him.

"Cap'n Hite, meet me bonny bride Rebecca. Rebecca this be Cap'n Dale Hite o the Lucky Eights.

Rebecca had trouble following what Teague had just said. No Pirates? No ship being taken over? No danger? She shook her head to clear it, and stepped forward offering her hand, and saying in the most gracious voice she could manage at the moment, "I'm so glad to make your acquaintance Captain Hite."

Captain Hite took her hand, kissed it in his most gracious manner and said, " The pleasure be all mine Mrs. Sparrow." And then to Teague, "I see ye got yerself a real lady, Teague. Though how a black dog like yerself managed that is a mystery!" and let out with a booming laugh that rattled the whole room.

"Miracles do happen sometimes Dale, even to black dogs such as meself." He answered, but was smiling at Rebecca.

"What say we wake that rum soaked cook o mine and have him ……"

Rebecca interrupted Teague, " No need to bother Mr. Scheib, I can fix us something."

Teague looked doubtful but said, "As ye wish luv. To the galley then."

Rebecca found them some cheese and biscuits and some fruit. She found a jug of rum also.

She found herself some tea to drink, she hadn't forgotten their wedding night, and was not wanting to experience another morning after like that one anytime soon!

Teague explained to Rebecca that Captain Hite was an old friend. They hadn't seen each other for quite awhile, and had a lot of catching up to do.

Rebecca sat listening to the men talk. She was intrigued with all the stories, and adventures they laughed and joked about. She had never thought about what an exciting life Teague might have lead before he met her. She could listen to the two men talk all night.

A few hours and several jugs of rum later, Teague addressed Rebecca, "Ye kin go on to bed if ye wish luv, no need to be sittin here listenin to a couple o drunkin sailors ifin ye don't be wantin to."

"I am quite fascinated, I would like to stay if it's alright."

"I'm always happy havin ye near me luv, ye kin stay as long as ye like, or till we bore ye to sleep." Teague said with a laugh.

Teague and Dale talked of old times for a while longer, and then Dale said something totally unexpected.

"Have ye noticed me ship Teague? Fine and shiny she be. Bought her out o Tortuga not six months ago."

"I did notice it wasn't The Flying Nymph. Took us a minute to recognize ye when ye approached us."

"Aye a fine ship she be too. Fast as the wind, and loaded with armaments to the scuppers." Captain Hite said.

"Merchantin must be goin better fer ye than the rest o us scurvy." Teague said.

Captain Hite paused, looked at Rebecca as if thinking about his next words.

"Taint been doin merchantin these past twelve months. Found me a new line o work. Pays better n merchantin ever did, if ye know what I mean." He again looked at Rebecca to see her reaction.

Rebecca did not know what he meant, but Teague did.

"That line o work kin bring a whole bit o trouble down upon yer head." Teague answered in a strange tone, and he was also looking at Rebecca.

"Rebecca luv, ye look tired. What say ye Old Teague tucks ye in fer the night. No use ye sittin any longer listenin to a couple o drunks." Teague said in that same strange tone.

Rebecca didn't want to leave, but something in Teague's voice told her it was time to go.

"I'll be back in no time, Dale. Don't drink all me rum whilst I'm gone!"

Teague walked Rebecca back to their cabin, tucked her in bed, kissed her, said his good nights, and went back to the galley.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Rebecca lay there about 5 minutes. Just long enough for Teague to get back to the galley. She was out of bed, and on her way to the kitchen off the galley. There was a short hall between Mr. Scheib's cabin and the kitchen. And the door Mr. Scheib used to enter said kitchen. That Rebecca now used to enter said kitchen and eavesdrop on her husband and his long lost friend.

She heard Captain Hite speaking as she crept through the door.

"It be a sight better life than merchantin ever was, better n it be now with all the govment hands we got in our pockets takin most o the profits." Captain Hite said.

"Ye know ifin yer caught it be the hangman's noose fer ye." Teague replied.

Captain Hite laughed his booming laugh and said, "Be the paupers grave fer us ifin we trys to survive by merchantin. Can't afford to feed me crew nowdays let alone make a bit o profit. Ye can't tell me ye be fairn better!"

"Aye, times be troubled that's fer sure. And ye be right, profits are few and fer between nowdays." Teague answered. "Still I got no hankerin fer the noose."

"Only haf to be worrin bout that ifin ye's caught. Big ocean out there, full o treasure ships and not many Royal Navy dogs, or the East India Company fer that matter. Nows the opportune time to be makin yer fortune." Captain Hite laughed.

"Aye, mabe so." Teague answered thoughtfully.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Have made it to the gates of Disneyland (sorry for misprint in previous chapter, somebody else's fault, and that be the truth of it!) Unfortunately will have to find another way in, don't have the $83 for the admission fee. I WILL BE BACK!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be forced to mind the boat

Chapter 45

Captain Hite's ship was gone before Teague and Rebecca awoke the next morning. They went to the galley to eat. Rebecca noticed how Teague seemed lost in thought.

"Is something bothering you?" Rebecca asked after watching Teague sit and stare off into space through most of Breakfast, barely eating anything on his plate.

"What luv?" Teague said still staring off somewhere else.

"Is something bothering you?" she repeated

"Don't know fer sure luv. Jest somethin Old Dale was sayin last night. Can't quite get it out o me mind."

Rebecca let the subject drop then, not wanting to let on to the fact that she had been eavesdropping. But she knew what they had been talking about, and what was bothering Teague now. It didn't take long last night, once they started talking about meeting the noose, for her to figure out Captain Hite had turned pirate and was urging Teague to do the same.

She would have to pray that Teague would make the right decision.

There was no more talk during Breakfast. Teague got up, placed an absentminded kiss on Rebecca's cheek and left.

She sat staring at the door for a few minutes, taken aback by the exit. She had never had him walk out on her like that before.

His thoughts must really be bothering him. He surely wasn't actually considering turning pirate was he? Then she remembered something he had told her when they first met. "Can't say the thought hasn't crossed me mind." Was it crossing his mind now? And an even bigger question came to her mind. Could she still love him and stay with him if he did?

The rest of the day passed in relative silence between them. Both lost in their own thoughts. And only offering each other bits and pieces of small talk from time to time.

And when they retired for the night, they slept with their backs to each other, for the first time.

The next morning brought them within sight of land. India. Some of her excitement had been deflated with the decisions yet to be made by Teague, and ultimately herself.

It would be awhile before they made port. Rebecca stood at the rail watching the land coming to them, and thinking. Teague had gone below at some point, and had not come on deck yet. Should she go find him and tell him they had reached their destination?

Or should she just leave him to his thoughts? She had never experienced this mood of his before, and was unsure of what to do. She stood for a while longer, and then slapping the rail hard enough to draw the attention of some nearby deck hands turned and headed off to find Teague.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself. "This will not do, not do at all!"

She had worked herself up into quite a state on her way from the deck to the cabin.

By the time she reached the cabin she was truly in a state! As she burst through the cabin door she said quite loudly, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

Teague actually jumped back a little from the washbasin where he had been standing.

Wiping the startled look off his face after deciding they were not being boarded by hostiles, other than Rebecca that is, he replied. "Jest gettin ready to go ashore luv. Ye should be doin the same."

Just that fast he was back to his old self. Rebecca was nonplused. She didn't know what to say, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I would be doing just that if someone wasn't hogging up the washbasin!" and turned and walked out to the sound of Teague's laughter.

She went to the galley and fixed herself a cup of tea under the watchful glare of Mr. Scheib. Teague found her there a few minutes later and sat down beside her. Taking her hand in his, he looked in her eyes and said, " I know I've not been very attentive lately luv. I been wrestlin a mighty big decision. Still can't say I've made the right one, but only time will be tellin that. I'm surely hopin ye'll fergive me luv."

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand and kissed him, glad to have the Old Captain Teague back. "You are forgiven." she said, sure he had made the correct decision.

When they dropped anchor, Rebecca could not wait to go ashore. She paced back and forth until the skiff was lowered and she was allowed to get in. Bosun was accompanying them, and while they were sight seeing, would arrange for needed supplies.

As he rowed them toward the dock, Rebecca kept encouraging him to row faster. Well actually it was more like, "I can hardly wait! Is that all the faster this boat will go? I know this boat can go faster than this! I am so excited, to finally be back here again! Bosun can't you make us go faster? Please can't we go just a little bit faster? Please?"

Teague could see that Bosun was ready to throw his bonny lass overboard, and intervened.

"Now luv, Bosun be doing his best to get ye there as fast as he be able. Ye need to be sittin down in the boat now Rebecca, or ye'll capsize us." Teague said as he grabbed Rebecca and returned her to her seat. He had to hold on to her to keep her seated.

And then they were at the dock. Rebecca was up and out of the boat before they were even tied up, despite Teague trying to sit her back down.

Teague followed her up and stood there smiling. She was doing her spinning thing again, but this time in pleasure instead of panic.

Turning to him with absolute joy on her face, her words full of excitement, she said, "Where shall we go first? Let's go to the market. I must show you all the goods they have for sale there. It's beyond belief! No I must show you the buildings. You won't believe how beautiful they are! She started to drag him off somewhere, anywhere.

Teague laughed, and allowed himself to be tugged along, paying no attention to the stares from the other occupants of the dock.

Madras was truly a beautiful city. The buildings all had various niches filled with colorful carved statues of deities, and animals of all sorts. The sights and sounds were overwhelming. People everywhere, some English navy men, some from the ships of the East India Company, and the native people. The women dressed in their beautifully colored cotton saris, and the men in their white dhotis.

They entered the market place, and it was filled with color too. The booths contained all different forms of merchandise. Some with intricately carved wooden statues, others with carved eating utensils, bowls, plates, and the like. There were booths offering wondrous

handmade jewelry. Hair combs and hairpins with precious jewels, bracelets and necklaces of silver and gold, delicately carved silver jewelry boxes with pearls and turquoise inlaid on the lids, rings of turquoise and pearls. Lovely hand carved leather goods. Teague had trouble taking it all in.

"This is Heaven" Rebecca said breathlessly, and Teague couldn't have been happier he had a small part in bringing her here.

Rebecca was busy looking at one of the booths offering hand carved leather goods.

Teague took the opportunity to buy a couple of small items from a nearby stand while her attention was elsewhere. Before walking back to Rebecca, he slipped them in a pocket inside his coat.

They walked farther into the market, and there were the food booths. The aroma was indescribable. Meat and fish cooking on braziers, bananas and grapes hanging in large bunches everywhere. Coconuts, guavas, and papayas stacked in great piles.

Teague decided on the Hilsa fish mixed with rice and served in a green coconut shell.

Rebecca chose to try the chicken, rice and curry that was wrapped and baked in a palm leaf. They followed this with a sampling of the papayas and bananas.

As they were leaving the market place to go explore the rest of the city, Teague stopped suddenly and Rebecca ran into the back of him, smashing the banana she was about to take a bite of onto her face.

Looking at him in surprise, she saw him staring at a booth they were about to walk past.

"Now that there be me heaven luv."

Rebecca looked at the booth, began to smile, and then giggle. Peanuts. The booth sold peanuts.

Teague lost no time in buying a large sack, and hoisting it over his shoulder, they continued their exploration.

They felt like they had walked for miles by the time they returned to the dock. Bosun was waiting for them, asleep in the bottom of the skiff.

They sat with their arms around each other as Bosun rowed back to the Golden Spirit.

They were so tired out by the time they returned to the ship, they went straight to the cabin. As they were readying for bed, Teague remembered the package he had in his pocket.

"Got a surprise fer ye luv." Teague said.

"A surprise?" Rebecca said, excitement in her voice and suddenly not nearly so fatigued. "What? What is it? Show me. Please show me. Please?"

Teague smiled and said, "Close yer eyes first."

"Oh you! Please, you know how I am, my curiosity and all. Show me please"

"Close yer eyes, and no lookin till I tell ye to" He said

"Oh, alright." Rebecca said closing her eyes and holding out her hand, "Now show me please, I can't stand it anymore!"

He leaned over, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and put something in her hair, and something in her hand. He moved her over till she was standing in front of the small mirror hanging over the washbasin.

"Kin open 'em now luv."

When she opened her eyes, she saw what he had placed in her hair. It was a silver hair comb with tiny pearls and chips of turquoise on it. Then she looked at what he had placed in her hand. A beautifully carved silver jewelry box with pearls and turquoise inlaid on the lid.

They took her breath away; she was unable to speak for several minutes. And even then she didn't speak. She threw herself into his arms, and then spoke. "These are the most beautiful presents I have ever received. Thank you!" she couldn't say anymore she was starting to choke up with tears.

She didn't have to say more, Teague knew he had made her happy, and that was enough for him.

To Be Continued.

Reviews are always appreciated


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: What luck!!! As I was searching for another way in I happened upon a key lying by the back gate (thank you PearlSparrow13!). Could it be??? Trying key in lock. Yeah Yeah Yeah dancing around doing the moon walk. Now you get yours you Bloody Cat….and Mouse!!!!!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be maddeningly unhelpful

Chapter 46

They spent the next several days exploring more of the city, and picking out gifts for Rebecca's Mother and Father, the maids Jannika and Tonya, and the cook Janet. She had picked out a silver platter that was intricately carved with different fruits for her Mother. She picked out a handmade leather satchel for her father. Jannika, Tonya, and Janet were to receive small gold lockets set with tiny ruby chips.

Then it was time to return home.

The voyage back was uneventful. Again there was fair weather, and a favorable wind to drive them along. Teague let Rebecca practice steering as he had on the trip here. She was starting to really get the hang of it, and was learning a lot under his patient tutoring.

Teague and Rebecca fell into the habit of standing at the rail each evening watching the sunset. Well, Rebecca was watching the sunset; Teague was watching Rebecca as the red gold hues of the sun bathed her in a glowing light. "Lord she be a beautiful thing." He would think to himself. "And I be the luckiest man in the world to have her at me side."

Rebecca caught him staring at her at one point. "What? Why are you looking at me when there is this gorgeous sunset?"

"What I be thinkin luv not be fer proper ears to be hearin!" he said jokingly.

She smiled, put her arms around him and whispered, "I don't think these ears are as proper anymore as you may think. They have heard quite a few things at certain times that weren't "proper" and didn't mind a bit. In fact they have rather liked hearing those improper things, at the proper moment that is!"

Teague smiled at her, and taking her in his arms, guided her towards the stairs, and the cabin.

"What say ye we jest see which improper things them ears likes hearin the best"

A few days later they were entering the cove near Singapore. They anchored the ship, and Teague sent all available hands for shore leave.

In the cabin Teague and Rebecca were preparing for their own trip ashore. Teague was getting out his wig and suit, his disguise as it were, that he had worn for the previous meetings with Rebecca's parents.

"I don't think you should do that." Rebecca said to him.

"Yer parents will be realizin that I not be an uppity up luv ifin I don't wear it."

"I know, but we can't go on with this masquerade for ever. It's time they accept or reject you for yourself."

"As ye wish luv." And putting the disguise away, "Spect I be ready then darlin."

Teague and Rebecca loaded the presents in the skiff and went ashore.

Rebecca was nervous about how her Parents would react to her husband sans disguise, but it had to be done.

They walked up the front steps and were greeted by Jannika and Tonya, who had seen them coming, and couldn't wait till they got in the door.

"You look radiant." Jannika said, giving her a welcoming hug, "Marriage definitely suits you!" and then looked at Teague as if she had never seen him before, which she had but didn't know it.

"Where is your husband?" Tonya asked, also looking at Teague as if she didn't know who he was.

"He's right here," Rebecca said taking him by the arm. "This is my husband."

"That is not the man you married and left here with Rebecca!" Jannika said in a puzzled tone.

"Your Parents are not going to like this!" Tonya said. "And I don't want to be anywhere around when they find out!" Turning to Jannika she said, "I think we have housework to do as far away from here as we can get!" Turning back to Rebecca, "We really are glad to see you dear." Then they were off.

Rebecca and Teague entered the house. "Mother? Mother, we are here." Rebecca called out.

Maria Creighton-Smythe came grandly down the hall. "Now Rebecca what have I asked you about raising your voice in………" and stopped both vocally and physically in the middle of the hall, staring at the man accompanying her daughter.

"Who is that with you Rebecca? And where is your Husband?"

Teague just stood there and smiled a very uncomfortable smile.

Rebecca drew in a deep breath and said, "Mother this is my husband."

"This is most certainly not your husband Rebecca! This….this…this is a common sailor. We did not…..most definitely did not marry you to a common sailor. I insist you remove him immediately! Is this another one of your tricks to disgrace your Father Rebecca? I can't believe you would do such a thing. Really Rebecca you must stop this……"

Rebecca interrupted her in a tone she had never used to her Mother before, but it got Mother's attention.

"This IS my Husband, Mother! This is not a common sailor! This is CAPTAIN TEAGUE SPARROW! Owner of his own ship, the Golden Spirit! He IS my Husband, and a FINE man, and you will just have to accept that!"

Maria Creighton-Smythe stood there speechless for one of the few times in her life.

"I….I….You own your own boat Mr. Sparrow?" she addressed Teague in an uncertain voice.

"It's Cap'n Sparrow Mum, and it's a ship not a boat, and it do be mine."

Regaining herself then Maria Creighton Smythe said very grandly, "Do you intend to have your own fleet someday Mr….Captain Sparrow?"

"Have thought about it from time to time Mum."

"Well you need to act on that as soon as possible Sir. Can't having you embarrassing Mr. Creighton-Smythe as Rebecca seems to find immense pleasure in doing!" Turning to Rebecca and addressing her, "I will tell Cook to prepare for guests. Dinner will be served at the usual time. I suggest You and your Husband go dress appropriately." And walked grandly off back down the hall.

"That weren't so bad luv." Teague said as they watched Rebecca's Mother leave.

"Wait till my Father gets here. That will be where the problem lies." Rebecca said with a grimace.

They went up to Rebecca's former room, and found Jannika and Tonya waiting for them in the hall.

"I can't believe you spoke to your Mother like that!" Jannika said.

"You were absolutely commanding Rebecca. I've never heard you talk like that before. I've never even heard your Father speak to her in that tone!" Tonya said.

All three continued to giggle and remark on Rebecca's confrontation with her Mother as they entered her room.

Rebecca looked around the room. She felt she had been gone for years rather than weeks. Everything was the same as when she had left it. No, something was not right here. She looked around again. There was Jannika, there was Tonya. "Oh My Lord!" Rebecca said loudly, causing Jannika and Tonya both to jump. "Teague!" she said running to the door and opening it.

"Was jest gettin ready to go have another friendly talk with yer Mum, luv. Figgered ye'd miss Old Teague sooner or later an come lookin." Teague said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"No worries luv." Teague replied, as she escorted him into the room.

Dinner went much better than Rebecca could have hoped. Her Father acted like he really didn't notice this didn't look like the same man her daughter had been seeing for the past year or so, married, and sailed off with. Rebecca excused herself from the table for a moment. As she left she heard her Father speaking to Teague.

"Now Captain Teague………….Maria tells me……………you are the owner…………of your own………….fleet of ships. Are you affiliated………… with the East India Trading Company…………..by any chance?"

"No Sir, not at the present time, though I be havin thoughts bout establishing a relationship of sorts in the near future." Teague replied with a sly grin.

"I have many………….influential friends…………….associated with ……………the East India Trading Company…………Captain Teague……………If you do ..…….establish this relationship ……. ……you will be sure………and let me know.

"If said relationship be made Sir, I be sure ye'll be hearin bout it." Teague said with the same sly grin.

Rebecca returned then and noticed the sly smile on Teague's face.

"Is there something I should know about here?" she asked Teague.

"Nay luv, jest talkin a bit o business with yer Father." He said still grinning.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Must stop moonwalking. Security is starting to stare. Just smile and wave at them. Smiling and waving as I enter the park. Now show me that Cat and Mouse!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be told the same story, just different versions. And all will be true

Chapter 47

They walked out on the patio after dinner. "That went much better than I expected." Rebecca said in a voice full of relief.

As Teague started to answer her, she spotted something lying on the patio. Grinned her own sly grin, and picked it up.

"Aye luv, must admit I been a bit worried bout it meself." Teague answered. "Ouch! Bloody Hell!" Teague swore. Looking around and seeing Rebecca standing a short distance away ready to throw another stone at him he smiled a rather wicked smile and said "Mayhaps ye not be rememberin the outcome of the last battle we engaged in luv. Spect the results will be turnin out the same!" and ran after Rebecca who had run down the steps.

He caught up to her, tackled her and they both went tumbling into the bushes laughing. Until they began being scraped and scratched by said bushes. Both of them yelling, "Bloody Hell! Ouch! By God that hurt!"

Rebecca smacked Teague on the arm, "This is all your fault!" she said in mock anger.

"Ye be the one startin this luv." He replied in a similar mock angry tone.

"Me? I didn't start this! I'm just going to finish it!" Rebecca said with a smile, as she picked up a handful of wet dirt from around the bush and rubbed it in Teague's face.

"Finish it says ye? Jest makin it worse on yerself says I." Teague said also smiling, got up on his knees and started pulling Rebecca over to him.

Rebecca didn't resist, thinking Teague was going to kiss her. No, that didn't happen.

As Rebecca started her momentum towards Teague, he moved out from in front of her and took his hands off her shoulders. And being off balance she fell face first into the wet dirt.

She turned on her side and looked up at him. Now he was laughing when she started to fall, but when he saw her face covered with the wet dirt, he started laughing even harder.

Rebecca began to laugh too, thinking about how they both looked like they had spent some time in a hog pen. They had planned on spending the night here at the house. What would her Mother think when they walked in looking like this? Oh that was out of the question! They would have to spend the night outside. There would be no going into the house like this! Not while Maria Creighton-Smythe drew a breath on this earth!

"We will have to go back to the ship for the night. We can't go in looking like this." Rebecca said.

"Be fine by me luv. Kin come and get the rest o yer stuff in the mornin. Probly leave port sometime tomorrow afternoon." Teague said, still laughing a little.

They returned to the Golden Spirit, ignoring the looks from passer bys.

Teague said to her about half way back, "Ye was always so worried bout bein recognized afore luv. Don't see how anyone kin recognize ye like this. Mayhaps Old Teague shoulda thought o dirt back then." They both laughed as they made their way back to the ship.

Rebecca returned to the house alone the next morning. Teague was busy getting the ship ready for their departure.

She gathered up what clothing she was going to take with her, and a few keepsakes she didn't want to leave behind. She would have the carriage take her back to the ship, so she wouldn't have to carry the moderately heavy load herself.

As Jannika and Tonya started to carry her belongings down to be loaded in the carriage, she found her Mother in the parlor. "Mother I am leaving now. We will be gone for quite awhile this trip, so it will be some time before I see you and Father again." Although she was excited about the upcoming trip,

Rebecca was feeling a little sad at leaving for what would be nearly a 6-month voyage.

Rebecca was a little surprised when her Mother rose from where she had been seated, walked over and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back. Her words though didn't surprise Rebecca in the least.

"You really need to encourage that husband of yours to busy himself establishing that fleet of boat……ships. The sooner that is done the more prestige you bring to your Father…and youself for that matter. Good bye Rebecca." And grandly she left the room.

Rebecca stood there for a few minutes saying goodbye to her surroundings. Then went out the front door, pausing to give Jannika and Tonya farewell hugs, and got in the carriage.

Bosun was waiting for her when the carriage arrived at the path that would lead to the cove where the Golden Spirit was anchored. He didn't look too impressed with the amount of things being unloaded from said carriage. Things that he would have to carry to the skiff, load them on the skiff, and then unload them onto the ship.

They weighed anchor that afternoon, and headed out to sea. And as always things fell into a routine. They had fair weather most of the time, with an occasional storm, but nothing the Golden Spirit couldn't handle. Rebecca had never been through a storm at sea before, and a few times she didn't feel as fearless as she let on. Teague seemed to sense this, and offered words of comfort, which made her feel better, although the storms still scared her.

There were a few times during their long voyage that Teague again seemed to have something heavy on his mind. Once right after they had run into Captain Hite again.

They had gone over to his ship that time, and sat around eating and drinking, Rebecca once again sticking to her tea. The same could not be said about Captain Hite's companion. He introduced her as Jerri Jo. He said he had found her in Tortuga or Port Royal, or somewhere in that vicinity, neither one of them sure just where she had been picked up at, lookin fer passage, and he was kind enough to provide such passage. Rebecca thought she had probably been a fine lady at one time, but evidently had fallen on hard times. She didn't get much chance to talk to Jerri Jo because she was matching the two captains drink for drink, and was quite drunk.

After several hours of drinking and eating and more tales of old times, Teague decided it was time to return to the Golden Spirit. He helped Rebecca into the boat and then told her he would be right back, he had forgotten something onboard. "Forgotten something?" Rebecca thought to herself. "What did he bring with him to forget?" Then her imagination kicked in high gear. "Maybe he forgot to give Miss Jerri Jo her farewell kiss! No he wouldn't do that, would he? And just what makes you think that Rebecca? You surely saw those looks she was giving him, didn't you? But he wasn't looking back, was he?

Enough!" she said, and started to climb up the ladder to see for herself what was going on, just as Teague was climbing down.

"Were ye wishin to stay awhile longer luv?" He asked in a far from sober slur, and almost loosing his footing on the ladder as he tried to climb down and look down at Rebecca at the same time.

"No!" Rebecca almost snarled "Definitely time to go!"

Rebecca was in a foul mood as Teague unsteadily rowed them back to their ship.

He didn't notice at first due to his inebriated state, but when he had spoken to her two or three times and received no answer, he began to think something must be wrong.

"What be the matter luv?" Teague said, although to listening ears it sounded more like

"wuuut something indiscernible mutter lub"

No answer

They had made it to the ship now, and as soon as the ladder was in place Rebecca was up and headed for the cabin muttering to herself about rum soaked seamen and females that acted like rum soaked seamen!!

It took quite awhile for Teague to finally make it to the cabin. Rebecca already had her nightdress on and was underneath the covers with her back turned firmly towards the room.

She could hear his approach though. Lots of bumping and banging sounds coming from the stairs, and cursing. She almost laughed when it sounded like he may have missed a step or three. Same sounds when he hit, literally, the hallway. He finally half fell, half stumbled into the room, and thought he would lay down on the bunk. "Sorry!" Rebecca thought to herself as she put her hands and feet on the wall for leverage, and shoved him off on the floor.

"Bloody Hell girl!" Teague swore as he hit the floor rather hard. "What be the matter with ye?" Of course this came out as, glodapelf grel wuut unintelligible motrr ee. He tried to raise up off the floor but that wasn't happening. So he laid there and passed out. Which made Rebecca all the madder. "Bloody sailors!" she swore, and threw one of the pillows at Teague, who didn't feel a thing.

Rebecca laid there for hours too mad to go to sleep. She probably wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway with the volume and frequency of the drunken snores coming from the floor.

When dawn peeked in the window Rebecca finally decided she might as well get up. Giving Teague a good kick as she got out of bed, and getting nothing more than a small groan from said body, she headed to the galley to have some tea. She must still look as if she was in a foul mood, because Mr. Scheib didn't even give her his normal scowl. She fixed her tea and sat at the table, her thoughts still on last night, and what may or may not have happened between Teague and Miss Jerri Jo.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oye luv there ye be." Teague said

"Yes here I be! As if you care!" Rebecca spat out.

Teague spent several moments thinking about what might be wrong, or what he might have done to bring on such anger. Was she mad because he had drunk a little too much last night? That had never seemed to bother her the few times it had happened in the past.

Must be something else. What that something else could be, he didn't have a clue. He was sure she would let him know though.

Figuring silence was his best course of action right now; he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat at the table a few seats away from Rebecca.

"So," Rebecca said, " After you had me out of the way in the skiff, and went back on deck, did you enjoy your parting kiss? I'm sure you'll want to hurry and drink your coffee so you can see your dear Jerri Jo before she sails off!"

Teague looked at her, puzzled to say the least. Parting kiss? And who was Jerri Jo, and how was she sailing off anywhere seein that he had the only ship in the area and he was not about to let anyone……. "Wait a minute here, now things were starting to make a little sense." He thought to himself. "Dale's ship was here last night, and wasn't that strumpet he had with him named Jerri Jo?"

He had to honestly say he had not paid any attention when Dale introduced her to them. He probably couldn't have even told anyone her name if Rebecca hadn't just spoke it. So she was jealous was she?"

He moved the short distance between them, and taking her hands in his, said in the most sincere voice he could muster, " Rebecca ye be the only woman I be needed. I been in love with ye since the first time I laid eyes on ye. I be wantin ye, not old what's her name."

Rebecca looked in his eyes and saw what he said was the truth. She saw then how foolish she had been. "I'm sorry, I guess I just let my imagination run away with me. I thought she was giving you LOOKS across the table last night, and you went back on board to make arrangements to meet her somewhere, when I wasn't around."

"Darlin, I be so drunk last night if Lucifer hisself was sittin there givin me LOOKS I wouldna knowd it." Teague said with a laugh, and wrapped his arms around his bonny lass.

To Be Continued Reviews are always appreciated


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Thought I had the Mouse! But in the scuffle his head fell off, and there was this bewildered young man looking out of this giant Mouse outfit. Was barely able to hide before security got to the scene. The Cat and Mouse are more diabolical than I thought. Will have to be on guard!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise have never actually met Bizarro but love his pies

Chapter 48

As they neared Singapore, Teague became more and more lost in his own thoughts.

Rebecca asked him several times what the matter was but never could get a straight answer out of him.

She resigned herself to the fact that there would be times when she would be second in Teague's thoughts.

They had made port now, and like usual, Teague gave all available hands shore leave.

Rebecca went to their cabin to find Teague. She did find him there but it took a minute to understand what he was doing. He was packing her things. He was packing her things?

Why was he packing her things? She wasn't staying; she was only going to be here for a few days while they stocked provisions. WHY WAS HE PACKING HER THINGS??

She was starting to panic, "Why are you packing my things? I'm not staying here; I'm going with you when you leave. I'm not staying here!" this all delivered in a panicky near scream.

Teague looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. And she saw in those eyes she was staying. He was leaving her behind. He was leaving her.

He dropped his eyes and looked at the floor as he spoke. In a sad quiet voice, one Rebecca had to strain to even hear, he told her, "Darlin where I be goin ye can not follow.

"What do you mean I can't follow?" Rebecca screamed out. "I can follow you anywhere, I'm your wife, I belong……." He looked at her then and the sadness and pain in his eyes took her words away.

"Nay luv, ye can not follow. Where I be goin's too dangerous fer me to have ye at me side."

"You can't leave me here! You can't leave me here. You are my world now! I love you!" Rebecca choked out between the flood of tears.

Taking her in his arms and pulling her to him as close as he could, he whispered in her ear, "I love ye too darlin, that's why ye can't go with me. It's too dangerous, and I'd never fergive meself ifin something were to befall ye cause I selfishly drug ye along."

It dawned on her now what he was talking about. Pirating, he was going off to be a Pirate.

And the answer to her question she had asked herself awhile back. Whether she could still love him and stay with him if he turned pirate was answered in a moment.

She could, but he would not let her. He was leaving her.

"I'll come back luv, ye can count on Old Teague fer that." He said trying hard to sound a little more cheerful, but not really succeeding.

It took all her strength to tear herself away from his embrace. She squared her shoulders, straightened her dress, tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, and picked up one of the suitcases Teague had packed. Looking at him with her tear stained eyes she said, "Pirates don't always come back." She turned and left the cabin, leaving him standing there with tears in his eyes.

She watched from her hillside, with tears streaming down her face, as the Golden Spirit sailed out of the Harbor and most likely her life forever. She sat there until well after dark.

Long after the Golden Spirit was well over the horizon.

She hadn't felt good for the past couple of days. She blamed it on the upset and grief of the events a few days ago. But then she started to be really sick every morning. So sick she couldn't get out of bed. Jannika came in one morning and looking at her in a strange way and asked, "Are you sick again Rebecca? That makes the fourth morning this week."

"I'll feel better later in the day, I don't know what it is, maybe I'm tossing and turning too much during the night."

"Tossing and turning here during the night is not your problem child. No child, tossing and turning when you were on that ship is what has caused this."

Rebecca didn't understand what Jannika was saying, and looked at her puzzled. So Jannika put it in a way she would understand. "You're with child Rebecca."

"No" Rebecca said, "That's not possible, I can't be." But she knew deep down inside Jannika was speaking the truth.

"Don't tell anyone Jannika, not a soul, understand? Not a soul!"

"Won't be me that's telling Rebecca, you will do that yourself soon enough, no doubt about that."

"Well Rebecca you have managed it again haven't you? You have once again managed to get yourself in a situation! No Husband, no Home, and no Father for your baby. The only difference is, this is hundreds of times worse than anything you have done before." She scolded herself as she sat on the patio one afternoon a few days after her talk with Jannika.

"Rebecca come in here." Her Mother's voice came through the patio door. "I have something of great importance to talk to you about."

"What more could possibly go wrong?" Rebecca thought as she got up to go inside. "Surely Jannika hadn't told her Mother about her condition. Oh please Lord don't let that be the case! I don't need her harping at me about worthless Husbands leaving their wives at times like these. Please Lord not that!"

Rebecca found her Mother sitting with a cup of tea and a letter laid out in front of her.

"Rebecca, Your Father has just received a letter from England…" Rebecca had heard this speech numerous times before, and knew exactly what was to follow. At least it appeared her Mother did not know of her "condition". Yet.

"……..He is to return to England for a new posting to be decided in the future. We will be leaving Singapore in one month. You will have to decide if you are coming with us or choosing to stay here. I will expect your answer tomorrow morning, as there are arrangements to be made in either case." And she grandly left the dining room.

Rebecca went back to her hillside to think, and to wish she could see the Golden Spirit sailing into the Harbor. But he wasn't coming back. He said he was, but she had her doubts, she had a lot of doubts. But what if he did and she wasn't here. What if he came back and couldn't find her. She would have to give him more time. If he loved her the way she loved him, he would come back to her. She would stay, at least for a while, and pray every day he came back to her. Her and the child he didn't even know about.

The month had come and gone. Her parents had left for England. She was alone. They insisted on Jannika and Tonya leaving with them. After all her Mother stated with finality, she was a healthy young woman and didn't need someone waiting on her hand and foot. And so she was alone.

She made her trips to the hillside each day, hoping to see the Golden Spirit anchored there.

But it never was.

She was walking to the local market one morning lost in her thoughts. "Excuse me," she said to the man she had just bumped into. They both realized about the same time that they knew each other.

"Mr. Ramirez, how nice to see you again." Rebecca said

"Pleasure be mine, Rebecca it be don't it?" Tony replied.

"Yes your correct. What brings you back here?"

"Jest arrived in port, lookin fer some friends to be spendin some time with." Tony said with a smile.

Then a thought crossed Rebecca's mind. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Captain Teague might be would you?"

"That I do lass." Tony said, and was about to go on when Rebecca interrupted him excitedly, "Have you seen him? Have you talked to him? We were married and he left me here cause he said what he was going to do was too dangerous! And then I found out I was with child, and I want him to come back and get me and his baby!"

"We need to be findin somewheres to sit lass. I'm fraid yer not goin to like what I be sayin." Tony walked her over to a bench and they sat down. Rebecca was starting to go numb. The words Tony said and the look on his face did not bode well.

Before Tony could speak she asked him in a quavering voice, "Is he dead?"

Tony nodded his head, "What I heard was the Golden Spirit had taken a merchant ship, and afore they could make their getaway along comes two o Her Majesty's finest and blows the Golden Spirit and all hands aboard to Davey Jones locker. That be what I heard, now how much truth there be to it I can't tell ye."

She started to cry then. Tony put his arm around her, and held her until she was able to stop. "Kin I walk ye somewheres lass?"

"No I'll be fine, I have to be. I have the only part of him that's left to think about now. His child." And she slowly turned and walked back toward the house.

She went and booked passage on a ship the next morning. She told the driver he would no longer be needed, as she was returning to England, but her Father would see he was well compensated for his service.

And then she packed her things. And cried, and cried, and cried………….

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Man this place is bigger than I thought! No wonder they charge so much to get in. And all these characters running around in costumes, I have been fooled by them a few times but not anymore! I have developed a new strategy, I poke them first before I attack. If they feel squishy I move on. Now where would I be if I were that Bloody Cat or Mouse?

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will have a machete lent to their intellectual thickets

Chapter 49

She woke up to the sound of a baby crying. It took her a moment to think where she was,

and the baby crying was hers. She fed and changed him and laid him back down beside her, snuggled in her arm.

She must have fallen asleep. She had been dreaming about the past, and was consumed with a wistful feeling of wanting to go back and relive those days. The days when she met Teague, and all that followed. Up to the point where he left her that is.

As she lay there contemplating her dream, the wind picked up suddenly, the ship began to rock wildly, and she could hear torrential rain beating on the deck. The storm had strengthened again. Rebecca was scared, for her and her babe. As she looked down at him she thought to herself, he doesn't appear scared. He lay there with what Rebecca could only describe as a smile on his sleeping face. Not bothered a bit by the howling winds and beating rain, or the wild rocking of the ship. In fact if Rebecca were to judge his feelings by the look on his newborn face, she would have to say he was enjoying said storm, as he lay there sleeping peacefully.

"Are you alright dear?" the woman who had helped deliver her babe asked as she approached Rebecca's bunk, rocking from side to side with the movement of the ship.

"Yes, just a little concerned about the storm." Rebecca replied.

Taking a seat beside the bunk she said, "Captain Kain says we should be alright, the ship and crew can handle the storm as long as it doesn't strengthen too much more. He said just stay below and hold on." She said with a uncertain smile.

"I guess we have no choice in the matter do we?" Rebecca said in return, and then, "You know I don't even know your name. After all the help you have been to my baby and me I would like to know how I should address you. I am Rebecca Sparrow by the way."

"Yes Dear, I guess introductions are called for. I am Mrs. Mary Barbossa. My Husband Charles and I were in Diego Garcia on business. I am on my way back to England to be with my daughter who is soon to give birth to my fifth grandchild. Now that we have been properly introduced Dear, I have a feeling you have things on your mind you need to talk to someone with an understanding disposition about. I am a very good listener."

Rebecca looked at Mrs. Barbossa questioningly.

Mrs. Barbossa smiled and said, "You talk in your sleep Dear, and by what you were saying, have had shall we say, troubles in your life recently."

Feeling Mrs. Barbossa's sincerity and compassion Rebecca said, " I would like to have someone to talk to, that is true. My life has been upturned, and I am at a loss as to what to do. I don't know what to say, I don't know where to start."

"Start anywhere Dear, it will all get itself out eventually." Mrs. Barbossa said kindly.

It all came tumbling out then, Rebecca told her about her life before Teague and her life after Teague. She rambled on for quite awhile, and when she finally stopped she noticed the ship had calmed, and the wind and rain had abated.

"That is a woeful story no doubt about it." Mrs. Barbossa said when Rebecca stopped.

"Wipe the tears Dear," handing Rebecca a cloth. "You must go on with your life. Not only for those who care about you now," and looking at the babe lying there in slumber, "but those who will come to care about you. Life and death go on every day dear, and all we can do is make the best of what we are given."

Rebecca dried her tears, and knew Mrs. Barbossa was right; she had more to think about now than just herself.

"You need to rest now dear. That babe will wake soon and will need your attention. I will leave you alone, but remember if you need to talk I am always willing to listen." Mrs. Barbossa said with a smile and walked away.

Rebecca spent the next few days learning to be a mother, with the help of Mrs. Barbossa.

As they were sitting on deck one morning Mrs. Barbossa asked Rebecca if she had chosen a name for the wee one yet.

Rebecca thought about it a moment and said, "His name is Jack. For his Father."

"I thought you said your Husband's name was Teague?" Mrs. Barbossa replied.

"He said one time he wanted his first born son to be named Jack, so Jack it will be." Rebecca said, and then more to herself than Mrs. Barbossa, "Jack…Jack Sparrow." She had to admit it did have a certain ring to it.

They were in the galley eating that evening when they heard the alarm. The first mate came running past the entryway, stopped long enough to tell everyone to stay put and under no circumstances was anyone to come on deck, and ran off.

The whole galley was instantly in an uproar, everyone out of their seats, everyone talking at once. What could be happening? Why did they all have to stay below deck?

Rebecca had to get back to her room! Mrs. Barbossa was watching little Jack while she had come to eat. She had to get back to her baby!

She jumped up and tried to fight her way through the people. "Please let me through! You have to let me through! I must get to my cabin! My baby! My baby!" Rebecca shouted. But no one was paying any attention. They were busy milling about and listening to the noise and shouts coming from above, and being scared out of their wits.

Rebecca finally managed to make her way out of the galley and to her room. Mrs. Barbossa had little Jack in her arms and was pacing back and forth.

"What is going on?" she asked in an unsettled voice.

"I don't know, we were told to stay below. I just had to get back here to my son. I didn't stop to talk to anyone on my way." Rebecca replied.

"Here," Mrs Barbossa said handing Jack to Rebecca, "I will go see if I can find anything out."

"Do be careful please Mrs. Barbossa." Rebecca called to her as the older lady left.

She was back in a few minutes, white as a ghost, and with bad news.

Trembling so hard she could hardly speak, the only word she could get out was, "Pirates!"

Terror filled Rebecca in a flash. She sat down heavily on the bunk unable to stand on shaking legs. What would they do? What would happen to them now? Would they all be killed? And her poor son, would he ever have the chance to grow up and make a life for himself? Or be butchered at sea by pirates!

She could hear Mrs. Barbossa praying, and thought that might not be a bad idea.

There was noise in the hallway. She could hear doors being banged open, sailors or pirates? shouting "Up on deck ye worthless rabble!" "Move along there scurvy!" "Move smartly there or ye'll be sorry!" and the sounds of people being herded up on deck.

Then the door to her room came crashing open, and they were grabbed and shoved out in the hall and headed to the deck with everyone else.

She was trying her best to protect Jack from being bumped and jostled in the crowd and keeping her own balance at the same time. They were on deck then, crushed together in one small area. She wound up near the middle of the throng of people and could not see over them. The men in the crowd were mumbling to each other and some of the women were crying. Rebecca could feel her own tears start. She had never been this scared in her life!

She heard Captain Kain speaking. "We are not carrying anything of value. We are a transport ship. We don't carry cargo, we carry people."

"We'll be seein bout that now won't we." Someone, pirate? answered him.

Jack started to cry, he started softly, but the more she tried to hush him the louder he became until he was down right wailing.

"Ye'll shut that babe up ifin ye knows what be good fer ye!" one of the sailor pirates? hollered in the general direction of the crying.

Rebecca did her best but Jack was not going to stop. The sailor who had done the hollering started shoving people aside to find the noise and shut it up himself. No one was willing to stand in his way, and as the people parted she found herself looking at the scruffiest sailor, no he had to be a pirate, she had ever seen.

She stood there petrified, unable to move.

"I'll hush that babe fer ye." He said and tried to grab Jack from her arms.

Rebecca fought back as best she could while trying to keep from dropping Jack.

"Belay that scurvy!" someone shouted in a loud voice. The pirate stopped at the command and stepped away from Rebecca.

Rebecca nearly fainted, for there standing in front of her was Teague. She had to be dreaming! It couldn't be! He was dead!

Before Rebecca could get her wits about her and speak, Teague turned to the pirate she had just scuffled with and said, "Bring that wench and her brat to me cabin." And strode off.

With a big smile on his face the pirate taunted Rebecca all the way to the other ship tied up along side. "Aye ye'll be gettin yers now wench, that be fer sure. Ye'll be lucky ifin the Cap'n slits yer throat afore he slits that squallin brat o yers. Mahaps he'll just slit the brats and keep ye round fer his pleasure."

Now sometime during this walk Jack had stopped his crying. He was looking around wide-eyed as if he could focus on what was happening around him

They reached the cabin, and the pirate shoved her roughly through the door, slammed it and still laughing walked off down the hall.

Rebecca started to fall, but was suddenly wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"By God Rebecca, are ye really here?" Teague said in wonder.

All that had happened in the last little bit was just too much for Rebecca. She jerked away from Teague and began shouting, "Am I really here? I am really here! Why are you here? You are suppose to be dead! I was told you died! And I'm not a wench! What are you doing here? With a bunch of Pirates? Pirates! And why didn't you come back for me? You said you would come back! And you didn't! I was left alone! And now pirates have attacked me! Pirates talking about hurting my baby! Our baby! Who is not a brat! Why didn't you come back? And how did you know I was here? And why aren't you dead?" stopping only when she ran out of breath.

Teague stood there smiling as she ranted on, knowing it would do him no good to try and interrupt.

"Are ye done yet darling?" Teague asked still smiling.

"Not until you answer my questions!" Rebecca said as she glared at him.

"In good time luv, first I need to be meetin me babe." Teague said looking at Jack.

"Oh yes," Rebecca said contritely, walking over and putting Jack in Teague's arms.

He looked down and Rebecca had never seen him look so tender. "Be a girl r boy luv?"

Teague spoke in a hushed tone.

"A boy" Rebecca replied smiling.

"An his name?" Teague said almost holding his breath.

"Jack, his name is Jack. Jack Sparrow." She said proudly. "And you were right." Rebecca added.

"Right? Right bout what luv?" Teague said looking at her.

"It does have a nice sound to it coming off your tongue."

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Walking along thinking, where would I be if I were a Cat or Mouse? Where would I be? Hum? Where would I……..I would be hassling a dog somewhere! Must find Pluto!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup

Chapter 50

He never wanted to let them out of his sight. Never wanted them to leave his side again. He couldn't bear the thought of not having them with him. He couldn't get over the feeling of holding his son in his arms. He was with his precious wife and precious son. And he must make them leave. They could not go where he was bound. But he had to keep them with him just a while longer. He couldn't send them away yet. Just a little while longer.

"So Captain Pirate, would you like to explain why you are not dead?"

Rebecca's words brought him out of his thoughts. "The Royal Navy nor The East India Tradin Company be spendin much time lookin fer dead people luv. A few well placed rumors in a few drunkin ears does wonders to bring about the death of a ship n her crew. Fer a while anyways."

"Why didn't you come back?" Rebecca asked.

"I did and ye were gone." Teague answered. "Was told by yer driver ye had left fer England a week r two afore I got there. Couldn't say what day ye left r what ship ye sailed on. When I checked with the Harbormaster all he could tell me was five r six ships pulled out fer England those weeks. Didn't know what ship ye be on."

"I almost stayed. But when you didn't show up and then I heard you were dead, and I was all alone I left." Rebecca whispered.

He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder, holding Jack in the other. Rebecca took Jack, who was now sleeping, and laid him on the bunk. She put her arms around Teague and he did the same. And they stood there holding each other.

"Ye have to go back to yer ship luv. Ye know that don't ye?" More of a statement from Teague than a question.

"I don't want to, I want to stay with you." Rebecca replied sadly.

"I know ye do luv, but the time not be right. I will come and get ye and the babe, I swear ye kin trust me luv. I will come." Teague answered.

She looked up at him, and with tears in her eyes, kissed him good-bye again.

Teague walked her and Jack back over to the ship. His crew still had the passengers crowded on deck.

"Alright ye spawn of the Devil back to the ship, aint no swag to be takin here!" Teague yelled at the crew. They weren't happy about the order but with much grumbling and cursing they returned to their ship. Teague was the last to leave. He almost changed his mind about taking Rebecca and his son with him. But then he too turned and boarded his ship.

Captain Kain approached her as she stood there watching the other ship sail off.

"Are you alright Miss? Those pirates didn't hurt you in any way did they?"

"No Captain I'm fine." Rebecca replied in a very sad tone. "They didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

He stared at her thinking her tone did not match her words. "I will talk with you later about this, after you have had a chance to calm down and collect your thoughts." And then mumbled to himself as he walked off, "Very strange encounter…..very strange indeed."

When she went below Mrs. Barbossa was waiting for her.

Mrs. Barbossa was smiling at her

"That was him, your Husband wasn't it!" she said excitedly.

"How did you know that?" Rebecca asked.

"There was no mistaking that look on his face when he saw you Dear. No mistaking that at all! So he's not dead after all. That is wonderful." Mrs. Barbossa said happily.

"He wouldn't take me with him. Said it was still too dangerous. I may never see him again. What good did it do to find him again if I just loose him again?" Rebecca was near to tears.

"Now Dear, it would be too dangerous for you and your babe to be on that pirate ship. He was right about that. But you mark my words he will come for you. No doubt about that either. Not if it be judged by the look on his face."

Several days passed, and one calm afternoon Rebecca, Jack, and Mrs. Barbossa were sitting on deck enjoying the breeze.

"Why didn't you condemn Teague for being a pirate Mrs. Barbossa? Most people would have."

"My oldest grandson Jacob always wanted to be a sailor. All he ever talked about. Ate, drank, slept, and dreamed nothing but being a sailor. Now My Husband Charles has some small connections in certain circles, and about six years ago arranged a position for him on a ship of Her Majesty's finest. Unfortunately after about six months Jacob decided navy life was not for him. He still loved the sea and wanted to sail, but chose to jump ship. Last we heard, which has been close to four years ago, he was sailing under a pirate flag for some captain in the Spanish Main. Now to make matters worse, a few years after Jacob did what he did, his younger brother Hector ran off and joined a pirate crew somewhere. So you see Dear, I feel Pirates are just like any other man. Some are good men like my grandsons, and some are not. I also think from what you have told me, and through my brief encounter with the man, you have one of the good ones.

Time passed and they were finally docking in England. Rebecca was excited as well as filled with trepidation. She had posted a letter to her Parents telling them she was pregnant and coming home before she left Singapore, but had no idea if it had reached them.

Captain Kain gave the orders for all passengers to go ashore. She took Jack in her arms and disembarked. As she walked she looked around but didn't see any familiar faces. Either her Parents didn't get her message or they had not bothered to send anyone to meet her. Nether possibility surprised her. Someone behind her called her name and she turned to see Mrs. Barbossa coming up to her. "Dear, I just wanted to tell you what a pleasurable and exciting time I had sailing with you."

"Thank you Mrs. Barbossa, I enjoyed your company, and your help."

"Thank you Dear. And do something for me please; don't give up on that Husband of yours. He will be back for you and the wee one, you'll see."

"I truly hope so Mrs. Barbossa, goodbye." And they both went on their way.

Rebecca had only gone a little way farther when she heard familiar voices calling to her. She looked around and there were Jannika and Tonya running towards her. They started to hug her, and then seeing the baby in her arms, settled for the moment for pats on her back and squeezes to her arms.

"Lord Child, we just about didn't recognize you!" Jannika exclaimed.

"You look all grown up. And with a babe. You have a lot of talking to do miss!" Tonya said.

"Child let me hold the babe." Jannika said taking Jack out of her arms before Rebecca could say yea or nay.

"What's his name Rebecca?" Tonya asked.

"Jack" Rebecca replied.

"Must have been terrible being all alone on that ship, and with a babe to boot." Tonya said.

"I had a lady who was very kind to me, and helped me out a lot." Rebecca replied.

Jannika said "Let's get you home, Child you must be worn out after all you have been through. You need a hot bath and a comfortable bed."

Jannika gave Jack back to Rebecca. She and Tonya picked up Rebecca's satchels from where the deckhands had set them, and they headed off for the house and her Parents.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Here Pluto!!!! Here Boy!!!!! Whistle…whistle…..Here Boy! Look I've got a nice bone for you! Here Boy! ….

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise carry a pistol with no additional shot, a compass that doesn't point north, and you half expect their sword to be made of wood

Chapter 51

"Mother? Mother I'm here! Mother?" Rebecca called as she entered the door.

"Rebecca!" Maria Creighton-Smythe said as she came grandly down the stairway, "I really must insist you not use that shrill fishwife tone in this house. I know I have asked you about that before!"

"Yes Mother I'm sorry." And then to herself, "Well nothing has changed here that's for sure!"

"In your letter you said you were with child. It certainly doesn't appear that way to me!" And then seeing the bundle in her arms, "You surely didn't have that baby on the ship!" spoken totally aghast. "And where is that Husband of yours? He surely didn't abandon you at a time like this. That is totally inexcusable….totally inexcusable!"

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter Mother, he came when he was ready to come. And," the next statement not coming out nearly as convincing as she would have liked since she was not convinced of it herself, "My Husband has not abandoned me."

"Has he finally started to assemble his fleet? Honestly Rebecca he surely could have done something about that already!" her Mother said haughtily.

Trying to keep it from turning into an argument Rebecca replied tiredly, "Yes Mother that's exactly what he is doing. He is out there collecting ships as we speak." She started to walk to the stairway and go to her room, but her Mother took her arm as she passed and stopped her.

"I think I deserve to see my grandchild Rebecca." Her Mother said in an absolutely uncharacteristically soft voice.

Rebecca looked at her in surprise and pulled back the blanket covering the babe.

Her Mother stood looking at the wee one with an absolutely uncharacteristically soft and loving look on her face.

Rebecca couldn't believe what was happening. This couldn't be Her Mother standing here! And then something even more surprising happened. Her Mother took Jack from her arms and cuddled him in her own.

In a voice Rebecca had to strain to hear it was so soft, her Mother said, "What did you name my grandchild Rebecca?"

"We named him Jack Mother."

Still gazing lovingly at the child in her arms, but gaining some of her former aplomb she said, "Not quite the name I would have chosen but it will do, I suppose." And then over her shoulder as she walked off with her grandson still snuggled in her arms, she called to Rebecca, "You really should get dressed for dinner Rebecca. Cook doesn't like it when you are late."

Rebecca was dumbstruck! What just happened couldn't possibly have really just happened! This was not Her Mother! Shaking her head in disbelief, she started up the stairs to get changed for dinner.

Rebecca had only seen Jack for a short time the rest of the afternoon. Just long enough to feed him. Her Mother monopolized him the rest of the time. At supper her Father began his speech.

"Now Rebecca…………you realize that……….you and your son………….my grandson…….have advantages………that other people………do not have. I am a…….rather influential person…………and know many more……….influential people………in the government……….And as such………….will provide………my grandson with…………..a fine post………befitting his station in life………..when the time comes.

"Yes Father, thank you." Rebecca said, and thought to herself smiling, "Oh Jack what have I gotten you into!"

Rebecca had to almost fight her Mother for possession of her son. Maria Creighton-Smythe did not want to let the infant out of her sight.

"Now Rebecca, you must call me immediately if my grandson needs anything, or starts to cry, or is fussy, or……."

"I know Mother," Rebecca interrupted, "I will let you know if I need you."

Rebecca and Jack retired to their room for the night, and were interrupted almost immediately by Rebecca's Mother. Just checking that Jack was fine and didn't need anything. Several more times that night Maria Creighton-Smythe knocked on the door, just checking, until Rebecca said rather shortly, "We are fine Mother, and will be fine! We will call you if we need you! Now Please go on to bed!"

Maria Creighton-Smythe was not happy about it but she did retire for the evening.

As time passed Maria Creighton-Smythe continued to dote on her grandson. She had him absolutely spoiled. Catering to his every whim and wish, even though at this age that didn't consisted of a whole lot other than holding him almost constantly, cooing and talking, and singing to him.

Rebecca had again gotten into the habit of visiting the docks every day, and took Jack with her when she could pry him away from her Mother. He seemed to enjoy these outings, looking around and making happy cooing and gurgling noises. She would often sit and talk to Jack about his Father on these trips, knowing he didn't understand any of it, just comforted by the sound and tone of her voice.

Teague was always in her thoughts, and she couldn't help but wish he were here to see his son growing bigger each day. But that might be something that would never happen. She didn't want to dwell on that aspect of it.

Times passed, and still no word from Teague. Jack was crawling now and into everything. She would try to scold him and her Mother would scold her. "Now Rebecca you leave that poor child alone! He is just full of curiosity. You can't very well expect him to stay away from your Father's ship collection when it's right there in front of him! Let the child play! Your Father hasn't looked at them in years, probably doesn't even know he still has them! If little Jackie wants them let him have them!"

That was the way it was with her Mother and Jack. No discipline what so ever! If Jackie wanted it he should have it. Lord help them when he grew big enough for that to become a real problem!

Rebecca and Jack were sitting in their usual spot by the Bay watching the ships come and go. Rebecca was holding him sitting on her lap so he could see out over the scene. "Da sip" he said raising his little hand in a pointing gesture. "What did you say?" Rebecca said in astonishment. That sounded like words, not just his normal jabbering. "Da sip, da sip, da sip" he repeated bouncing up and down and slapping his hands up and down on his lap. That had to be "The ship" didn't it. That's what it sounded like to Rebecca. She hugged him to her then saying, "Yes luv, the ship. The ship," and then in a sadder tone. " If only it were your Father's."

Rebecca would often make it a point on her trips to the docks to talk to some of the seamen she would find milling about. Had they ever heard of a Captain named Sparrow?

Usually they would answer in the negative, but once one of the seamen told her

"I've 'eard that particlar name afore. Let me think 'ere a mite Miss. If I be 'memberin correct, he was a pirate Cap'n sailed out in yon westerly direction. Be more to the carribe side o the ocean. A mighty fer piece from 'ere Miss. 'eard 'e went down wiff all hands abord. Turrible fate that be Miss."

"Is he or was he wanted? By anyone? That you know of? Navy or East India Company by chance?" she asked hardly wanting to hear the answer.

"Nay Miss, even if he hadn't a gone down wif all hands he didn't do 'nuff ta even draw them blokes 'tenntion. From what I 'eared 'e didn't even let 'is crew rough up no passengers nor sink no ships. Jest took what 'e wanted n fouled their navigatin gear so as to delay their gettin to civilized parts as it be. Give 'im n 'is crew time ta disappear wiff their booty. An them ships 'e did rob weren't under no protection fer enough uppity up the ladder ta be drawin no 'tention from the right people. Nay even ifin he did t'would take a mite o time fer it ta reach these parts. No price be on his head that I be knowin of."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your candor." Rebecca said.

"Not sure Miss what that cander ye be thankin me fer is but ye be welcome jest the same."

She felt better as she walked away. At least, for the moment she had one less thing to worry about.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I suspect if I find Pluto I can find the Mouse, and if I find the Mouse, I find the Cat! After all Pluto is the Mouse's dog. Ah Ha!!! There he is (said while approaching a dog). You! You there Pluto!!! Hey! ---- AHU AHU AHU ( a/n- stupid laugh if you didn't recognize it) Are you talking to me? AHU AHU AHU ---- Yes I am talking to you! Where is that Bloody Mouse and Cat! Where are they!!!! Taking dog around throat and shaking dog Where are they. ---- Wait a minute Mr., I'm Goofy! ---- Yes I knew you were goofy when I heard you laugh. Now where is that Mouse and Cat!!! Still holding dog by throat. ---- No my Name is Goofy. That's my name. I am not Pluto I am Goofy, Pluto's cousin! ---- What????????

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be asked what is their purpose here

Chapter 52

She was sitting in the parlor reading a book not long after her encounter with the seaman. Her Mother had taken Jack with her to one of her Teas to show him off, and Rebecca was using the time alone to relax a little.

"This just came for you Child." Jannika said entering the room with a small package.

"What could this be?" Rebecca remarked sitting there looking at it.

"Won't nether one of us know if you don't open it." Jannika replied.

Rebecca sat and looked at the package for a few minutes. Nothing on the front to tell whom it was from. The only thing written on it was "Rebecca Sparrow". She didn't recognize the writing.

"So open it!" Jannika said not being able to stand the suspense any longer.

"What? Oh yes." Rebecca said. As she tore the wrapping off, opened the lid, and looked inside she froze.

"What is it? What is it?" Jannika almost shouted seeing the look on Rebecca's face.

"It's my hair comb." Rebecca choked out. She thought she had lost it somewhere either while packing or on her voyage. With all that had gone on back then her mind was not clear when the last time she had seen it had been.

And there under the hair comb was a neatly folded sheet of paper with Rebecca written in fancy script on it.

"Well read the letter!" Jannika did yell this time the suspense just too much for her to bear.

Rebecca slowly unfolded the letter, and in the same fancy script, read

"Captain Teague Sparrow humbly requests the most enjoyable company of his lovely wife Rebecca.

If his lovely wife Rebecca agrees, Captain Teague would be honored if his Lady would meet him at 11 o'clock pm this evening, in the garden behind the beautiful Lady's abode."

And was signed with a flourish, Your Loving Husband

"What does it say? Rebecca what does it say? Rebecca?" Jannika shouted.

Rebecca placed the letter and hair comb back in the box and left the room without a word, leaving Jannika standing there with her mouth hanging open, and still totally in suspense!

She couldn't wait till the time for the meeting. She tried to stay busy, but her Mother had Jack out until early evening and she didn't have much to hold her attention.

Rebecca fed Jack his supper when he returned, but barely ate anything herself. She was just too excited. She played with Jack for a while after supper and then tucked him into bed. Then prepared to meet her Husband. She fixed her hair placing the hair comb in it.

And sat and waited until the appointed time finally came.

She quietly left the house and ran to the garden. And then there he was stepping out of the shadows.

She ran to him and he picked her up in his arms planting kisses by the dozens on her face and neck. She was not the least bit stingy with her own kisses.

"By Neptune's Trident I've missed ye luv." Teague said between kisses.

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you!" Rebecca replied between her own kisses.

They kissed and hugged as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

After a while Teague guided them over to one of the benches and they sat down still holding each other. "I found this in our cabin after I sent ye away the first time, thought ye might like havin it back." Teague said running his hand over the comb in Rebecca's hair.

"I thought I'd lost it somewhere. I am very glad to have it back, it means a lot to me." Rebecca replied, putting her hand on Teague's.

"How be me boy?" Teague asked.

"He is getting big and reminds me of you more and more every day." Rebecca replied.

Then a thought struck Rebecca. "Why didn't you just come to the door like a normal person? she asked, "You have to know you are not wanted here for anything."

"Aye luv, sent someone to do some checkin round fer me when we anchored in the cove off yonder. Didn't figger I was wanted anywhere, been real careful with the ships I been takin, and makin sure me crew don't slip with me name or the ships when we stops 'em. Have jest about turned the Golden Spirit into a ghost ship. Even heard it referred to as such in some o the taverns. Besides I figgered this be more like our usual meetins, and a lot more fun n excitin ifin ye care fer me own opinion on it." He finished with a laugh.

She smacked him on the arm, and then hugged him. And then another thought crossed her mind. And she asked with a sad look on her face, "How long will you be here?"

"Only be here a short time, mahaps a day or two at the most." And seeing her expression turn even sadder added, "I been workin on me crew luv, weedin out the baduns. Talked Mr. Masterson and Mr. Rogers into comin back aboard soon. Even ran into Mr. Ramirez long the ways somewhere n in 'nother month r so he may be back aboard too. I had to know what I was getting in fer afore I could drag ye along luv. I promise if ye give me another few months I'll be back here to get ye and the babe fer good."

"Oh I pray that's true, I don't know how I can wait any longer. But if that's what I have to do I will manage somehow."

"Now luv, do ye be suposin there might be a chance I could find me a wee babe and a soft bed in yon house?"

"I think that could be arranged Captain."

They walked arm in arm into the house and up to her room.

The next morning Teague, Rebecca, and young Jack joined her Mother at breakfast.

Her Mother didn't seem surprised a bit to suddenly have Rebecca's Husband present, not even questioning how or when he had arrived.

"I surely hope you are making progress in establishing your fleet Mr. Sparrow. You have a responsibility to my daughter and grandson to support them in a suitable manner you know!" in a tone only she could effect.

"Yes Mum, my intentions are to have them supported in a suitable manner within the year." He said with a smile, then winked at young Jack who had chosen that moment to throw a handful of oatmeal at his Grandmother. Rebecca sat there in silence; she had been through this before and knew what was to come, absolutely nothing!

With no other reaction, no scolding, and no nothing other than to wipe the oatmeal off her arm, Maria Creighton-Smythe continued, "That would be satisfactory Mr. Sparrow." in her grand tone, reaching over to wipe a bit of oatmeal from around Jack's mouth. Of course Jack took this opportunity to launch another handful at Grandmother, hitting her in the face this time.

Teague was expecting ….something, some reaction, some indication that it had upset her in the least, being she was who she was. But once again all she did was wipe the oatmeal off her face, even smiling at Jack as she did it. For one of the few times in his life Teague was dumbfounded. Jack had managed to do what no other person had been able to do. Wrap Mrs. Maria Creighton-Smythe around his little finger. Teague laughed to himself at the thought, and gave his son another wink.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Listen you bloody dog!! Take me to the Mouse IMMEDIATELY!!!! Saying this holding a big stick threateningly!---------AHU AHU AHU Well why didn't you just say so!! AHU AHU AHU Just follow me AHU AHU AHU-------- arrived at big fancy building with Mouse House in big flashing letters and a giant arrow pointing at door NOW I HAVE YOU!!!!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will be paid in currency of the realm

Chapter 53

Teague had been gone for several months now, and Rebecca was hoping he would be back soon. Jack was growing so fast, she hated for Teague to miss it. Jack had begun to hold himself up and walk around things now and had even taken a few unsteady steps on his own. But his preferred method of getting around was still crawling, and he was good at it and fast! It took Her and her Mother plus Jannika and Tonya most of the time just to keep him out of things, and they weren't always successful!

His curiosity had grown right along with him. His favorite spot in the whole house was in front of her Father's ship collection, something Rebecca had given up long ago trying to keep him out of. He would sit and look over every inch of each intricately designed model, prodding and poking as if trying to memorize every bit that made a ship a ship.

He was saying some words you could actually understand now. He could say Mummy, Grammie, Nika, and Tonta. He could also say Pampa although his Pampa wasn't around very often. Rebecca would give anything for Teague to be here so he could learn Daddy too.

From his trips to the Harbor with Rebecca, Jack could say ship pretty plain now, and deck, and water. He even made a fair attempt at sail, and sailor, although these didn't always come out real clear. More like say, and sayer. He was fascinated with the activity at the Port. Wide-eyed he would try to take everything in at once. "Mummy ship." Or "Mummy say" or "Mummy water" he would say and clap and giggle. He almost always cried when it was time to leave and go home.

And then there was Grammie. Rebecca's Mother continued to spoil and dote on little Jackie unmercifully! When she was around no one was allowed to discipline him in any way. He could do no wrong in her eyes, even the time he managed to get into the kitchen and find the sack of flour on the bottom shelf in the pantry. Janet, was to say the least, not happy about having flour strung half way around her kitchen. But Grammie tisked it off, picking Jack up and saying, as she grandly walked out of said kitchen, "Oh Jackie aren't you just so cute, all covered with flour! Just like a little dumpling!" and bestowed kisses all over his little flour covered face.

Teague showed up at the front door this time, arms full of presents.

Rebecca, Jack, and her Mother had just sat down for lunch. Jannika had answered the door, and the minute Rebecca heard his voice she was out of her chair and running down the hall towards him. He barely had time to drop his armful before she launched herself into his arms knocking them both to the floor.

"I be takin that as ye missed me a bit luv." Teague laughed as she landed kiss after kiss on his cheeks and lips and anywhere else within reach.

"You have no idea!" she replied between kisses.

"Really Rebecca, I must insist you stop wallowing around on the floor like a common strumpet!" Her Mother exclaimed as she came down the hall holding Jack.

"Umpet! Umpet! Umpet!" Jack repeated giggling and clapping.

Teague and Rebecca removed themselves from the floor, and Teague, still holding Rebecca close to him, walked over to hold his son.

Maria Creighton-Smythe handed Jack to Teague. "Jackie it is high time you meet your Father." She said with a look at Teague that said, "You should have been here a long time ago!" It wasn't really an unkind look, just a little stern.

Teague took his son with a smile, and said, "Thank ye Mum, I think me son and I will be seein a bit more o each other now."

Rebecca spoke then, excitement starting to build in her voice. "Are you here for good then?"

"Nay luv, I've come to take ye and the wee one with me." Teague said grinning at Rebecca, and taking a hold of Jack's little hand, which at the moment was trying to pull one of Teague's "trinkets" out of his hair.

Rebecca again started peppering kisses all over his face and neck in her excitement.

Maria Creighton-Smythe on the other hand was not in the least excited to hear this news!

"You are taking them with you?" she said in a quavering voice. "You are taking little Jackie away?" There were tears in her eyes now, something Rebecca had never seen before. Maria Creighton-Smythe did not cry! Ever!!

She turned then and started back down the hall, in a very ungrand manner.

"Mother wait! Mother wait a minute! Mother!" Rebecca called. Then looking at Teague, she said, "I must go talk to her!"

"We'll both be goin luv. Didn't realize me words would be so upsettin to her."

They found her sitting in the parlor staring out the window, a handkerchief dabbing her eyes.

Rebecca sat on her knees beside her Mother's chair, and took one of her Mother's hands in her's. Teague still holding Jack stood beside Rebecca.

"Mother, you knew this day would come. I need to be with my Husband, and Jack needs to be with his Father." Rebecca said softly looking into her Mother's face.

"You can't take little Jackie away from me." Her Mother said, the tears now running down her face.

"Won't be fer ever Mum, I'll always bring 'em back to ye." Teague said, touched by the woman's tears.

"Mother, we will be back to see you, we would never take him away from you for good. You must know that!" Rebecca said, her own tears starting to fall.

"For a day or two here and there months and months apart? He won't even know who I am!" she said crying harder now.

Rebecca looked up at Teague then as if to say, "What can we do?"

Teague handed Jack to Rebecca's Mother, "Here Mum, hold him a bit, Rebecca and I need to do a bit o talkin." And motioning Rebecca to follow him walked out of the parlor.

"What are we going to do Teague?" Rebecca said as they entered the dining room, "I've never seen her like this before. We are breaking her heart! Jack means the world to her!" And after a pause, "But I can't go off and leave him. I love him and he's my world too, and we both need to be with you."

Teague stood there trying to think of a solution that would even come close to pleasing everyone, if there were such a solution.

Teague, still deep in thought, walked over and poured Rebecca and himself a cup of coffee, brought them over to the table, and gestured for Rebecca to have a seat beside him.

He sat there stirring his coffee and thinking, and she sat there watching him, and waiting for him to say something.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Rebecca, Teague started to speak.

"Hear me out luv, an then ye kin tell me what ye think bout me proposal. Young Jackie there be wanted sumpin terrible by both sides. An by rights should be knowd by both. An he could use the influencin o both sides, that be the truth of it. Now I got me a good and loyal crew aboard me vessel. Men I trust with me life and fer certain could trust with the life o those I love. We become purty good at what we do. Nary even haffin to be firin a shot nowdays. Not nearly the danger there were a while back. I'd not have a bit o problem with ye and Jackie bein at me side. But that not be solvin Mum's worries o little Jackie fer sure! Now what I be sayin next ye need to be thinkin over a bit afore ye answer Rebecca, make sure ye be right with it. What say ye we split little Jackie's time tween us an yer folks? Be with us fer a few months and then them fer a month er so? That way he be gettin the best o both worlds, an not forgettin no one. What say ye to that?" Teague finished.

Now it was Rebecca's turn to sit and stir her coffee and think.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Entering door I see……..all these ……..these characters running around singing! Some are singing some Hi Ho Hi Ho it's off to work we go song. Some are singing about a lady and a tramp. Some are singing something that sounds like bibbity bobbity boo?? What the bloody heck is that all about? And then I see him! Marching around with some stupid band major hat on and a baton in his hand. Right up there on that stage! Singing some stupid song about M - I - C -- K - E - Y -- M O U S E and seeing you real soon. Well he's gonna see me real soon, as soon as I can make it through this crowd!!!

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will wonder if anyone came to save them just because they missed them

Chapter 54

Rebecca sat deep in thought. Teague gave her a kiss on the cheek she barely acknowledged, and went back to the parlor to check on Mum and little Jack, giving Rebecca time to think.

Teague stepped into the parlor and saw Maria had Jack snuggled in her arms. They were both sleeping, traces of tears still on Maria's face. Teague stood there quietly just inside the door thinking what a difference a babe has made in all their lives.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there when he felt Rebecca take a hold of his arm and lean against him. He put his arm around her and looked down into her face. There were traces of tears on her face too, and he gently wiped them away. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and stood there holding her, giving her all the time she needed to speak.

She stood there feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest against her cheek, and looking at her Mother and her babe in slumber. They looked so peaceful she was loath to disturb them.

She spoke in whispered tones to Teague, "I have made my decision. Do you want to hear it before I wake Mother and tell her?" looking up at him as she spoke.

"Nay luv, I trust ye to be makin the right one fer us all." He said with a wisp of a smile on his face.

"Very well," Rebecca said and walked over, kneeled beside her Mother's chair, and gently woke her.

"Mother, Mother," Rebecca spoke quietly to her Mother. It took her Mother a moment to realize she had fallen asleep, and that Rebecca was talking to her. Then the fact that they were leaving and taking her precious grandson with them flooded back into her mind.

She began to tear up again saying, "Please don't take him away Rebecca. It will surely kill me if you do."

"Mother we have made our decision. Teague and I have both thought on the matter and I need to tell you our decision." Rebecca stopped then surprised by the look on her Mother's face. Maria Creighton-Smythe was as close to a breakdown as she could be. "Please don't take him away Rebecca, he needs Me in his life as well as his Father and Mother. Please I beg you don't do this to me or him!"

Rebecca laid a comforting hand on her Mother's arm, trying to calm her down.

"Mother, you need to listen to me. What I am about to say is very important, and I want to make sure you can understand every word I am saying. You won't do Jack or yourself any good if you fall apart." She said in a kind but firm tone.

Her Mother looked at her then, but she was still on the verge of panic.

"We are taking Jack with us…….." Maria interrupted Rebecca and woke Jack up with the loud moaning NOOO sound that ripped from her lips. Jack began crying from being woken up and Maria was crying not only for fear of what Rebecca was about to say, but also because she had scared her grandson. Jack and Maria cried very loudly while Rebecca tried to hold them both in her arms and comfort them and finish her statement at the same time.

"Mother listen! Mother listen! Mother! Listen to me!" each spoken a little bit louder than the previous. Taking Jack and handing him to Teague saying "Go find his ships and settle him down!" She took her Mother by both arms then and shouting in her face said, "MOTHER! MOTHER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!

Teague had taken Jack out of the room to find "his ships" wherever they might be.

" Yer Mum says ye have ships boy. Now jest where might they be hidin?" Teague said more to himself than Jack. But Jack picked up on the word ship right away and started to smile and flail his arms around repeating "ship ship ship" over and over. "Ifin I set ye to crawlin, suppose ye could find said ships boy?" Teague sat him on all fours in the hallway and Jack was off almost before his little hands and knees touched the floor. Teague was right behind him, he kinda wanted to see these ships too.

Rebecca had finally managed to get her Mother to stop her wailing, she was just sobbing very loudly now.

"Mother we are not taking Jack away from you. Listen to what I started to say, Please!"

These words did get Maria to look at her but she didn't know how much was sinking in, seeing the state her Mother had worked herself into.

"You said you were taking him." Maria choked out between big shuttering sobs, and looking back down at her trembling hands in her lap.

"You didn't let me finish. Are you going to listen now?" Rebecca said.

Maria shook her head yes, but didn't look at Rebecca fearing the words to come.

"We are taking Jack with us," Maria's eyes squeezed shut and her face was contorted in pain. "We are taking him with us for a while, and then he can come and stay with you for a while. Mother did you hear me?"

It did take a few moments for Rebecca's words to sink into her grief filled mind. When they did, she looked at Rebecca with hope in her eyes.

Rebecca smiled at her Mother then, shaking her head yes. "Teague and I talked it over and have decided Jack can benefit from the influence of both environments. He will come with us for a few months, and then can come back and stay with you and Father for a month."

Maria grabbed her daughter and crushed her in an embrace. "Thank you Rebecca, you can't imagine what this means to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Rebecca untangled herself from her Mother's arms and retrieved the handkerchief and began wiping the tears from Maria's face, tears that were now tears of joy.

After a few minutes Maria said, "Let's go find my grandson and tell him the news."

Rebecca smiled, she knew Jack would not understand, but she also knew her Mother needed to see her treasure that she had thought she was about to loose.

They found Teague and Jack sitting side by side on the floor in front of the ship cabinet in Mr. Creighton-Smythe's library surrounded by all the ships that had a little while ago been resting in their appointed places on the shelves.

"……..n this be the halyard line boy. This be the chainplate, and the downhaul line. An ye see this boy? Over here ye got yer shrouds n here be yer foremast. This be the jib, and here be the gooseneck." Teague was holding the ship in front of Jack and pointing each part out as he showed Jack where they were. Jack was touching each in turn and repeating to the best of his ability each name his Father said. Both so engrossed in the ships they didn't realize Rebecca and her Mother had entered the room.

As Teague continued his lesson on ships parts, Rebecca and her Mother backed out of the room, not wanting to disturb them.

Rebecca and her Mother went into the dining room, fixed themselves a cup of tea and sat at the table.

"I'm glad you decided to let me have time with my grandson, Dear. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"I didn't want to take him away from you Mother, and this way he will have time with his Parents as well as Grandparents." Rebecca replied.

"I'm glad Dear." Her Mother said.

They sat there a while talking small talk, something Rebecca and her Mother had never done before. Rebecca rather enjoyed it. Her Mother seemed to be enjoying it too.

"I be under the 'pression this younins needin the 'tention of someone of the female persuasion." Teague said with a funny look on his face, carrying Jack in his hands held well out in front of him.

Before Rebecca could move, her Mother was out of her chair and taking Teague by the arm saying, "Now Captain Sparrow, I feel you have shirked your Fatherly duties long enough. There are certain things you will have to learn to do for little Jackie, and there is no time like the present to begin!" as she started to escort him out of the room. Teague looked back over his shoulder giving Rebecca a "Help Me" look. Rebecca sat there smiling back at him and not offering a single word of help.

She could hear her Mother saying to Teague, as they walked away, "Man or woman makes no difference when it comes to these matters. Why Rebecca's Father became almost as good as myself when it came to this sort of thing. You will too I'm sure."

"But I be the Cap'n o me own ship Mum!" Teague replied.

"Dirty diapers care not whether it be Captain or deck hand that changes them Sir!" Maria Creighton-Smythe replied in a tone only she could effect.

Rebecca continued to sit there and smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: What fortuitous circumstance be this! I hadn't noticed at first but the Cat is parading around right behind the Mouse. I shall have them both in one fell swoop! Charging up on stage and grabbing Mouse and Cat Now I have you!!! Now you will pay!!! Pay? Says the Mouse, Pay? Why sure we can do that! Mouse and Cat standing there smiling. Here is a check for mumblemumblemumble amount and a certificate for mumblemumble percent of the Mouse's stocks. Should I accept or get my vengeance???

Inaccuracies historical or otherwise will throw the Captains hat….and then have to go get it.

Well dear readers and reviewers it saddens my heart to say this is the last chapter. I appreciate everyone's attention to my story. Thanks to PearlSparrow13, Florencia7, GCTIGERFAN1, Ditte3 for your consistent reviews, and special thanks to Manet and the ladies at work, Toni, Jannika, Karen, Caitlin, JJ, Becky, Pam, Lisa, Angie, Mary, Tina and also Ian who is in fact a man. Thank you Grammie, and Jacob and Emily. And now the end. Please ignore any tear stains you may find on the pages to follow.

Chapter 55

They spent a number of years with this arrangement. Jack would be at sea with his Parents for two or three months at a time and then spend a month or so with his Grandparents. He loved the sea, and his Father taught him how to be a fine sailor, his Mother taught him how to be a good man. He had many an adventure sailing alongside his Mother and Father, and loved every minute of it.

He also loved being with his Grandparents. He learned excellent manners, excellent grammar and diction from his Grammie, though he didn't always use them. He also learned from her how to navigate among the "upper crust" of society to his best advantage. When he was with his Grandparents he had the best Tutors and Education money could buy. He learned how to do good business from his Grandfather, and how leverage and influence in the right place could be useful.

When Lawrence Creighton-Smythe was ready to retire from the Diplomatic Corps, and Jack was about 14, he secured for Jack a posting on one of Her Majesty's better ships of the line.

Jack served well on said ship, even though a "few" times over the years, if not for the influence of his Grandfather he might have gotten in some, shall we say, hot water.

As we know he eventually procured a command with the East India Trading Company. And that is where my story ends, and Jack and the Mouse's begins.

As for Teague and Rebecca, they sailed lovingly together for many years. Seeing Jack every once and a while here and there.

Teague and Rebecca were together until that unfortunate incident with the Headhunters and Rebecca literally lost her head. To Teague's credit he did sneak back into the Headhunters village in the dark of night and retrieve his loving wife's head, which he carried proudly on a cord hanging from his belt until giving it to Jack at the Pirates Council.

And there we have it, dear readers. The End.


End file.
